Wenn der schlafende Tiger erwacht (Star Trek:Into Darkness-Prequel)
by Arielen
Summary: Sein Schiff wird im All treibend gefunden und er allein wieder zum Leben erweckt. Unter dem Tarnnamen John Harrison versucht Khan Noonien Singh seine Gefährten zu retten und muss sich doch auf ein gefährliches Spiel mit Admiral Marcus einlassen. Dabei trifft er auch auf die junge Historikerin Marla McGivers. - Die Vorgeschichte zu STID, vermischt mit Elementen der alten Zeitlinie!
1. Prolog: Der Weg ins Ungewisse

**Ein kleines Raumschiff, jenseits der Umlaufbahn des Mars**  
**Unbekannte Zeit**

* * *

Im Raum war es fast so still wie in einer Gruft. Die einzigen Geräusche verursachte ein Mann, der sich geschmeidig wie eine Katze zwischen den röhrenförmigen Gebilden und ihren Halterungen bewegte, immer wieder stehen blieb und die Zahlen betrachtete, die sich auf einem kleinen Anzeigenfeld abzeichnete. Gelegentlich berührten seine Finger das an der Vorrichtung befindliche Display, um etwas neu zu justieren.

Bei seiner Arbeit wirkte er entspannt und gelassen, so als wisse er genau, was er tue. Nur gelegentlich zuckte eine Augenbraue oder bewegte sich der schmale Mund, als denke er über etwas nach.

Er sah allerdings keine Veranlassung, jetzt und hier mit sich selber zu reden. Das war reine Verschwendung von Atemluft, nötig vielleicht für einen normalen Menschen, nicht aber für ihn. Und bald würde auch er selbst keinen Gedanken mehr an sinnlose Unterhaltungen vergeuden.

Als auch die letzte Kapsel und ihr kostbarer Inhalt überprüft waren, verließ der Mann den Raum und begab sich in einen schmalen kleinen Raum voller Instrumente – das Cockpit des kleinen Raumschiffs.

Die Kontrollen und Geräte waren darauf ausgerichtet, notfalls auch von einem Mann allein gesteuert werden zu können. Mehr als zwei oder drei Personen hätten ohnehin nicht in die vollgestopfte Kammer gepasst.

Noch einmal ließ er sich im Pilotensitz nieder, der nicht der Bequemlichkeit seines Benutzers diente, sondern optimalen Zugriff auf die Schalttafeln gewährte. Mit einem Blick erfasste er die Anzeigen.

Hier war ebenfalls alles so, wie es sein sollte. So lehnte er sich zurück und starrte durch die kleinen Sichtluken hinaus in die nur von Sternen beleuchtete Dunkelheit des Alls, ließ noch einmal die Ereignisse Revue passieren, die ihn an diesen Ort gebracht hatten.

...

...

...

_„Projekt Genesis ist von Erfolg gekrönt. Sehen sie sich den Jungen an. Er ist erst drei Jahre alt, besitzt aber bereits jetzt den Intellekt eines Hochschulabsolventen. Die Stimulierung im Mutterleib hat Bereiche seines Gehirns aktiviert, die bei Normalsterblichen für ihr ganzes Leben brachliegen", erklärte ein kahlköpfiger Mann mit Brille seinen uniformierten Begleitern und deutete auf das Kind, das mit angespannten Gesichtszügen eine Tafel beschrieb und dabei eine komplizierte mathematische Gleichung löste, als sei sie eine einfache Übung._

_Obwohl der Junge so tat als merke er nichts, war er sich der Anwesenden voll bewusst und spitzte die Ohren, um mitzubekommen, was sie über ihn sagten. „Wir haben die Gene von zwei Wissenschaftlern aus dem westlichen Ausland verwendet, um diese Talente in ihm zu wecken, und wie sie sehen, das war ein voller Erfolg."_

_Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen._

_„Aber das ist noch nicht alles, meine Herren. In Phase zwei werden wir die körperliche Entwicklung des Jungen beschleunigen. Durch die genetischen Manipulationen ist die Zelldegeneration zwar bereits verlangsamt, aber das reicht noch nicht aus, so dass wir bei den nächsten Untersuchungen einen Schritt weitergehen werden, indem wir..."_

_..._

_„Ihr seid geschaffen worden, um eurem Vaterland zu dienen wie jeder gute Soldat. Ihr seid angewiesen gehorsam Befehle auszuführen - Nichts anderes wird von euch erwartet! Habt ihr verstanden? . Ihr wisst, was euch blüht, wenn ihr das nicht tut"_

_Die Stimme des Ausbilders hallte in den Ohren des zwölfjährigen Jungen wider und prägte sich tief ein, denn der Schock saß noch zu tief. Erst gestern hatten sie der Hinrichtung eines nur wenig älteren Kameraden beiwohnen müssen, der sich gegen diese klaren und einfachen, aber bedingungslosen Regeln gestellt hatte._

_Sein Gesicht blieb ruhig und ausdruckslos, doch in seinem Inneren tobte ein Vulkan an Hass und unbändiger Wut, Verzweiflung über seine Hilflosigkeit. Doch sein Verstand mahnte ihn zur Ruhe, wie immer, seit er sich bewusst war, was die Normalsterblichen in seiner Art sahen. Künstlich geschaffene Monster... nur zu einem Ziel geschaffen – lebende Waffen zu sein, die in vorderster Front kämpften._

_Sie wurden zum absoluten Gehorsam gedrillt, um ihr ganzes Leben zu dienen, obwohl sie die meisten Menschen körperlich und geistig weit überlegen waren._

_Nein – er war nicht bereit dazu, gehen und von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen, wie sein Kamerad, der erst vor einigen Stunden sein Leben qualvoll ausgehaucht hatte. Diesen Triumph würde er den Normalen nicht gönnen._

_Statt dessen würde er warten und lernen, studieren und dann handeln, wenn es an der richtigen Zeit war. Eines wusste er inzwischen – Die Masse zu besiegen gelang nicht mit brutaler Gewalt alleine – es bedurfte auch List, Verstand... und Überzeugungskraft, um das Verhältnis von Meister zu Sklave umzukehren._

_..._

_„Sie behaupten, wir seien zum Dienen erschaffen worden, zum Wohle der Menschheit. Ich aber sage euch: Wir sind dazu geboren, die Herren dieser Welt zu werden, um sie zu vereinen und damit zu neuer Größe zu führen! Wir haben das Wissen und die Fähigkeiten, die menschliche Rasse mächtig zu machen. So wie sie uns ausschalten wollten, werden wir die Schwachen unter ihnen ausmerzen."_

_Stolz blickte er über die Menge, die sich auf dem Feld versammelt hatte – Männer und Frauen, die so waren wie er... erschaffen in den Laboren skrupelloser Wissenschaftler, herangezogen zu menschlichen Waffen, die den Kampf gegen andere Nationen übernehmen sollten._

_Aber eines hatten die Normalsterblichen dabei nicht bedacht, keine perfekte Waffe, die einen Verstand besaß würde sich lange gängeln lassen... und ja, die ersten Generäle und Wissenschaftler hatten bereits den Preis dafür bezahlt._

_Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeigte sich in seinen Mundwinkeln, als er an die gut organisierten Aufstände in den abgeschieden liegenden Kasernen und Gulags – wie sein schlimmster Peiniger sein Leben zwischen seinen Händen ausgehaucht hatte, als er ihm selbst den Schädel eingedrückt hatte._

_Nun, nach einem guten halben Jahr, beherrschten sie unter seiner Führung bereits ein Viertel der Erde – Länder in Vorder- und Mittelasien, deren Bewohner nur zu gerne die Macht des Stärkeren anerkannten, weil sie nichts anderes gewohnt waren..._

_Dann wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst. Es war nicht an der Zeit, sich dem Erfolg hinzugeben und unachtsam zu werden. Denn er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass es mit dem Rest der Welt nicht ganz so einfach laufen würde, denn erst vor einer Stunde hatten ihn beunruhigende Nachrichten erreicht._

...

...

...

Der Mann schloss die Augen, zwang sich dazu, tief und ruhig zu atmen, um die aufkeimende Wut wieder dorthin zurückzudrängen, wo sie eigentlich hingehörte – in die Tiefen seines Geistes, als Initialzündung, um seine übermenschlichen Kräfte zu entfalten. Nur im Kampf durfte er seinen Instinkten folgen, nicht aber jetzt.

Schlussendlich war es die reine Übermacht der Normalsterblichen gewesen, die sie zu Fall gebracht hatten. Gegen Millionen kamen auch ein paar hundert genetisch aufgewertete Männer und Frauen nicht lange an.

Nun waren nur noch eine Handvoll von ihnen am Leben. Und diese vierundachtzig inklusive ihm selbst befanden sich jetzt an Bord dieses Schiffes, dem Ergebnis des Notfallplans, den er immer in der Hinterhand gehabt hatte. Vielleicht fanden sie zwischen den Sternen eine andere Welt, die sie sich untertan machen konnten und ihr Schicksal selbst bestimmen konnten...

Er holte tief Luft und schaltete in einem Anflug von Sentimentalität die Kameras am Heck an. Doch lägst war der blaue Planet nicht mehr zu erkennen. Die Erde war nun nicht mehr als ein etwas heller leuchtender Stern – von der Umlaufbahn des Mars aus gesehen. In ein paar weiteren Tagen würden sie den Asteroidengürtel passieren.

Aber dann würde auch er sein Leben bereits dem Schicksal überlassen haben. Denn eine letzte kryogenische Kapsel wartete auch auf ihn. Die Reise in eine ungewisse Zukunft würde Jahrzehnte, wenn nicht Jahrhunderte dauern, und das würde auch er, ein genetisch veränderter Supermensch nicht überleben können. Schließlich war auch er nicht unsterblich.

Eine kurze Meditation half ihm dabei, wieder Ruhe in sich zu finden und den letzten Schritt zu tun, der noch nötig war. Auch im Cockpit war alles schnell ein letztes Mal überprüft. Nun gab es nur noch eines zu erledigen.


	2. Kapitel 1: Fenster zur Vergangenheit

**Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte, San Francisco**  
**Knapp 300 Jahre später**

* * *

Admiral Alexander Marcus lächelte sein Gegenüber freundlich an und lehnte sich ein Stück in seinem Sessel zurück, aber er blieb skeptisch. Mit einem Auge behielt er den Bildschirm im Blick, seine Aufmerksamkeit war aber ganz auf die junge rothaarige Frau vor ihm gerichtet, um sie genau zu studieren.

„Miss McGivers, ich habe mir nur auf Bitten meiner Tochter Carol ihre Diplomarbeit angesehen, aber ich verstehe nicht, inwieweit Sie das für den Dienst auf einem Raumschiff der Sternenflotte qualifizieren sollte", sagte er dann. „Könnten Sie mir die Begründung dafür liefern, warum ich Sie bei der Sternenflottenakademie empfehlen soll?"

„Nun Sir", die junge Frau holte tief Luft und strich mit einer nervösen Geste ihr lockiges Haar zurück. Es war ein weiteres Zeichen für die eigenwillige Persönlichkeit, die hinter dem hübschen Gesicht steckte. Anders als Carol hatte sie nicht zielstrebig an ihrer Ausbildung gearbeitet, sondern sich auch den angenehmen Vergnügungen des Lebens hingegeben, was nicht gerade von der Leistungsfähigkeit und der Einsatzbereitschaft zeugte, die für Sternenflottenpersonal angemessen war.

„Die Vergangenheit kann uns vieles lehren, und sie ermöglicht und auch Vergleiche zu anderen Zivilisationen und Kulturen zu führen. Außerdem könnte es auch sein, dass wir Relikte aus unserer eigenen Vergangenheit dort draußen wiederfinden. Schließlich blickt die Menschheit auf gut dreihundert Jahre Raumfahrtgeschichte..."

Damit konnte sie ihn nicht ködern – solche Worte hörte er fast jeden Tag von Politikern und Diplomaten, die etwas von ihm wollten. Nein, da musste sie schon mehr Überzeugungsarbeit leisten...

„Gerade die Zeit zwischen Ende des zwanzigsten und der Mitte des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts im Dunkel der Vergangenheit liegt, könnte es wichtig werden, die Augen offen zu halten. Wir wissen doch...

Ein Signal erklang.

Marla McGivers verstummte irritiert, während der Admiral auf seinen Bildschirm blickte und die Nachricht bemerkte, die dort erschienen war. Ein Ruf mit Priorität 2, nicht absolut dringend, aber auch nicht lange aufschiebbar..

Er blickte die junge Frau an und überlegte. Machte es Sinn, sie weiter anzuhören? Eigentlich nicht? Eigentlich benötigte die Sternenflotte im Moment keinen weiteren Historiker. Also war das die beste Gelegenheit, um sie fortzuschicken, und so eine weitere Freundin seiner Tochter loszuwerden, die nur durch diese Beziehung hoffte, einen Platz auf einem der Schiffe der Flotte zu ergattern, egal ob sie dazu befähigt war oder nicht.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss, McGivers, dass ich Sie schon jetzt und hier unterbreche, aber ich erhalte gerade eine dringende Nachricht", erklärte er höflich, um sein Benehmen zu entschuldigen. „Ich werde über ihre Bewerbung nachdenken und mich wieder bei Ihnen melden."

„Ja, Sir! Ich werde gespannt auf ihre Antwort warten. Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir ein paar Minuten ihrer Zeit gewährt haben!" So ganz konnte Marla McGivers ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen, sie spiegelte sich in ihren Augen und in der Mundpartie wieder. Bei der Verabschiedung merkte der Admiral durchaus, wie wenig begeistert sie darüber war, dass er sie so schnell abwimmelte.

Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, seufzte Marcus und schüttelte den Kopf, war noch einmal einen Blick auf die Arbeit, die sie mit ihrer Bewerbung eingereicht hatte.

Nun, die junge Dame mochte gut recherchiert und gearbeitet haben, aber qualifizierte sie das schon für den Dienst in der Sternenflotte? Zumal sie, wenn er sich ihr psychologisches Profil genauer betrachtete, nicht nur einen Hang zu einer lässigen Lebensführung hatte, sondern auch zur Bewunderung von Machtmenschen hatte und so leicht deren Charme verfallen könnte.

Das war keine Eigenschaft, die einen zukünftigen Sternenflottenoffizier auszeichnen sollte, selbst wenn er nicht zum Führungsstab gehörte. Er oder sie hatte rational zu denken und nicht schwärmerisch aus dem Bauch heraus zu entscheiden., sonst konnten daraus Situationen erwachsen, die für eine ganze Crew fatal enden konnten.

Ein weiterer Signalton erinnerte ihn an die immer noch wartende Nachricht. So kehrte er an seinen Platz zurück und tippte auf den Bildschirm. Nun, es gab wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit den Freundinnen seiner Tochter zu beschäftigen.

Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das Gesicht von Captain Terrell von der „U.S.S. Reliant", einem der Raumschiffe, dass er an den Rand des bekannten Raums geschickt hatte, um dort einige Sonnensysteme zu erforschen am Rand der neutralen Zone zum klingonischen Reich zu erkunden..

Seit der Zerstörung des Planeten Vulkan durch den Romulaner Nero und den Angriff auf die Erde, forcierten er und einige andere Admiräle die Erkundung der Grenzgebiete – denn diese Vorfälle hatten gezeigt, wie verwundbar und wenig sicher die Förderation und die Erde eigentlich waren – So war es Zeit die Pufferzone zwischen sich und den beiden anderen Machtblöcken in unmittelbarer Umgebung zu erweitern.

„Ja, Captain? Was gibt es neues zu berichten?" Admiral Marcus lehnte sich erwartungsvoll zurück. Er wusste, dass Terrell sich nur dann meldete, weil er etwas von Bedeutung gefunden hatte und nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit.

„Sir, wie Sie wissen, bewegen wir uns am Rande des Mutara-Nebels entlang. Im Ceti-Alpha-System haben wir einen Planeten der Klasse M entdeckt. Es gibt dort keine nennenswert intelligenten Lebensformen, was die fünfte Welt ideal für eine Besiedlung machen würde." Er hielt kurz inne. „Aber das ist nicht das einzige, was wir dort gefunden haben. Beim Durchfliegen des Systems entdeckten unsere Sensoren ein Schiff mit unbekannter Kennung."

Marcus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und weiter?"

„Wir orteten zunächst keine Lebenszeichen. Das Schiff reagierte auch nicht auf unsere Funksignale. Aus diesem Grund ließ ich, nachdem wir es noch einmal gescannt haben, ein Außenteam hinüber beamen ..."

Neben dem Kopf des Captains erschienen langsam wechselnde Bilder, die ein von langer Reise und Meteoriteneinschlägen gezeichnetes Schiff – vielleicht so groß wie ein Frachtshuttle der Klasse C- zeigte.

„Das Schiff war nicht so verlassen, wie wir zunächst vermutet hatte. Neben dem Antrieb und dem Cockpit gab es nur einen anderen Raum in diesem Schiff. Und dieser war wohl eigens für seinen Zweck ausgebaut worden. Wir fanden in ihm vierundachtzig kryogenische Kapseln.

Dreiundsiebzig davon sind noch aktiv, ihre Insassen am Leben, Elf erlitten Fehlfunktionen. Allerdings fehlen Aufzeichnungen über den Kurs des Schiffes, seine Erbauer, und auch ein Logbuch ist nicht vorhanden. Dennoch ist das Schiff unübersehbar irdischer Bauart."

Admiral Marcus stieß zischend die Luft aus, die irgendwann angehalten hatte, weil er gerade ein Deja-Vu erlebt. Immer wieder war sein Blick beim Bericht des Captains von dessen Gesicht auf die Datei mit der Abhandlung von Marla McGivers gefallen, die er noch nicht geschlossen hatte.

„Trug das Schiff wenigstens einen noch erkennbaren Namen?", fragte er, seine Erregung nur mühsam verbergend.

„Ja Sir, schwer zu erkennen, aber dennoch lesbar. Wir entzifferten die Aufschrift, „Botany Bay". Allerdings gibt es in den historischen Datenbanken, auf die wir Zugriff haben kein Raumschiff mit diesem Namen, so dass wir annehmen, dass es in den dunklen Zeiten vor Mitte des 21. Jahrhunderts gestartet ist."

„Das klingt wirklich interessant", erwiderte Marcus. Sein Nacken kribbelte und begann sich stärker zu verspannen.

„Aus diesem Grund habe ich Sie auch umgehend nach Abschluss der ersten Untersuchungen kontaktiert. Haben Sie weitergehende Befehle an mich?", fragte Terrell sah den Admiral aufmerksam an. „Sollen wir das Schiff und seine Besatzung weiterhin seinem Schicksal überlassen? Oder die kryogenen Kapseln an Bord nehmen. Eventuell ist es auch möglich, das ganze Schiff an die „Reliant" anzudocken oder in den Shuttlehangar zu bringen, wenn wir ein wenig Platz schaffen.."

„Warten Sie noch", antwortete Alexander Marcus ruhig. „Nehmen sie das Schiff in Schlepptau und überwachen Sie es weiterhin, aber unternehmen sie jetzt erst einmal nichts. Ich melde mich in spätestens einer Stunde wieder bei ihnen."

Er unterbrach die Verbindung noch ehe der Captain ihm antworten konnte und verkleinerte das Nachrichtenfenster, holte sich dann den Bericht wieder in den Vordergrund um ihn noch einmal zu überfliegen.

_„Zu den schillerndsten Persönlichkeiten dieser Zeit gehört wohl Khan Noonien Singh, dem es zum Höhepunkt seiner Macht gelang, ein Viertel der Erde zu beherrschen._

_Wie kein anderer seiner, künstlich in Laboren herangezüchteten und zum perfekten Soldaten gedrillten, Art war er vollkommen, sowohl im Geist, wie auch im Körper._

_Hochintelligent und skrupellos wie seine Erschaffer, charismatisch und manipulativ gelang es ihm eine ganze Weile die Weltöffentlichkeit zu narren und sich als Retter einer von Kriegen und Aufständen gebeutelten Region aufzuspielen..."_

Marcus übersprang die weiteren Aufzeichnungen über die Herrschaft dieses Tyrannen und kam schließlich zu den letzten Zeilen.

_„... schließlich, in ihre letzte Zuflucht zurückgedrängt, blieben Khan und den Übermenschen, die an seiner Seite kämpften nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten – im Kampf unterzugehen oder zu fliehen._

_Es heißt, während sich fünfzig Kämpfer opferten gelang etwa sieben oder acht Dutzend genetisch veränderter Männer und Frauen die Flucht zu den Sternen. Leider gibt es keine verifizierbaren Aufzeichnungen darüber, nur vage Aussagen einiger Zeugen._

_Bei Khans Arche handelte es sich um ein Monate zuvor bei einem Handstreich erbeutete letzte Raumschiff der Europäischen Union., die „Botany Bay", benannt nach der berühmt-berüchtigten britischen Strafkolonie in Australien."_

Der Admiral lehnte sich wieder zurück und rieb sich die Stirn.

Captain Terrell hatte da etwas gefunden, das man entweder seinem Schicksal überließ oder besser noch mit Photonentorpedos in seine Einzelteile zerlegte, ehe die Insassen erwachen konnten.

Er holte tief Luft. Andererseits...

... war genau das die Antwort auf seine Gebete. Seit Monaten hoffte er mehr endlich auf neue Impulse, um seine Ideen und Pläne für den Schutz der Förderation zu verwirklichen. Bei den anderen Führungsoffizieren, traf er auf taube Ohren, wenn es darum ging, die Sternenflotte zu militarisieren, um äußeren und inneren Feinden mehr als die paar Phaserbänke und Photonentorpedos entgegen zu setzen, die den Schiffen der Flotte vertraglich als Bewaffnung erlaubt war.

Zwar ließ er durchaus neue Waffen in seinen Geheimlaboren entwickeln, aber mit den Ergebnissen war er bisher nicht zufrieden. Denn die wirklich brillanten Wissenschaftler widmeten sich viel lieber friedlichen Forschungsaufgaben zum Wohle der Menschheit, um ihre humanistische Einstellung zu pflegen, als an Dingen zum Schutz der Erde und anderer Planeten zu arbeiten, die durchaus auch Unschuldigen den Tod bringen konnten.

Sektion 31 krankte immer noch an einem Mangel an Personal, das mehr als das Mindestmaß an Wissen hatte und über herausragende Fähigkeiten verfügte, an effizienten Mitarbeitern, die auch schon einmal Skrupel und Moral über Bord warfen.

** Khan Noonien Singh** war genau die Person, die all die gesuchten Qualitäten besaß, und die vielen Offizieren der Sternenflotte und vor allem dem wissenschaftlichen Personal abhanden gekommen waren.

Aber wie alle Augments, alle künstlicher verbesserten Menschen aus dieser Epoche der Menschheitsgeschichte, war er ein gefährlicher Mann voller Arroganz, der sein Maß nicht kannte, wenn es um die Erhaltung von Leben ging – und der über kurz oder lang die Zügel an sich reißen würde, wenn man ihn nur einmal aus den Augen ließ.

Daher barg es mehr als nur ein Risiko Khan Noonien Singh wiederzuerwecken. Es sei denn, Marcus fand die Achillesferse dieses Übermenschen, um ihn seinem Willen zu unterwerfen und so lange zu kontrollieren, bis er seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte...

Der Admiral lächelte. Es schien, als habe Marla McGivers doch Glück eine Empfehlung zu bekommen, wenn auch anders, als sie vielleicht erwartete. Ihre Aufzeichnungen über die dunkle Zeit der Eugenischen Kriege hatten mit einem Male an Bedeutung gewonnen.

Denn genau jetzt brauchte er das Wissen und die Begeisterung dieser jungen Frau, um den Plan umzusetzen, der sich langsam aber sicher in seinem Kopf ausformte. Also würde er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen – ihr eine Chance zu geben, sich besser zu qualifizieren und auf der anderen Seite durch sie och mehr Informationen über den Mann zu erhalten, der nun im Mittelpunkt seines Interesses stand.


	3. Kapitel 2: Ein Raubtier schläft niemals

**Ein kleines billiges Appartement in San Francisco**  
**Am nächsten Morgen**

* * *

„Mmmhh ... mh ... mmmmhhh!" Unwillig streckte Marla McGivers die Hand aus, um den Wecker zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch das schrille Sirren endete nicht. „Nein! Aus! Schluss!"

Verzweifelt zog sie das Kissen über den Kopf, aber der Anrufer blieb hartnäckig und legte nicht auf. So riskierte sie schließlich einen Blick auf den Störenfried auf dem Bord neben sich und griff danach. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen las sie, was auf dem Display stand und setzte sich plötzlich abrupt auf. „Admiral Marcus' Büro? Oh, Sch…"

Die Müdigkeit und vor allem der Kater waren auf einmal wie weggewischt.

Hastig fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und stopfte die Decke unter die Achseln, damit sie halbwegs angezogen wirkte. Dann setzte sie ihr erwartungsvollstes Lächeln auf und nahm en Anruf an. „Ja, hier Marla McGivers!"

Die streng wirkende Frau, die sie schon gestern im Vorraum des Admirals gesehen hatte, sah ihr entgegen, zeigte mit keiner Wimper, was sie über den Zustand ihres Gegenübers dachte. „Miss McGyvers. Der Admiral hat mich angewiesen, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er über ihre Bewerbung noch einmal nachgedacht hat."

„Oh ja, wirklich? Das ist wunderbar!" Marla strahlte.

Die Ernüchterung folgte jedoch auf dem Fuß, als die Frau weitersprach: „Allerdings sind im Moment keine weiteren Planstellen für Historiker an der Akademie oder im Dienst in der Flotte vorgesehen. Admiral Marcus bietet ihnen aber die Gelegenheit, sich einen Platz zu verdienen."

Marla rieb sich die Stirn. Ein stechender Kopfschmerz setzte ein. Sie hätte gestern vielleicht nicht zuviel von dem saurianischen Brandy trinken sollen. Oder hatte ihr das romulanische Ale den Rest gegeben?

„Und als was?"

„Er ist interessiert daran, dass sie ihre Diplomarbeit über die eugenischen Kriege weiter ausarbeiten, speziell die Vorgänge in der asiatischen Region. Dafür ermöglicht er ihnen den Zugriff auf die alten Commonwealth-Archive, die in der British Library lagern."

Marla durchlief es heiß und kalt. Sie hatte während ihrer Studienzeit mehrere Anträge gestellt, sich diese genauer ansehen zu dürfen, aber jeder davon war abgeschmettert worden, da die Aufzeichnungen noch nur im Original vorlagen und nicht in die Datenbanken eingespeist worden waren. Daher konnte sie diese Aussage kaum glauben. „Wirklich?"

Nun kribbelte ihr Körper vor Aufregung. Das war eine Chance, die sie sich nicht entgehen lassen sollte, zumal sie so, vielleicht endlich an ihrer Doktorarbeit weiter kommen konnte, wenn das mit der Sternenflotte nicht klappte. „Wenn das so ist, dann gerne!"

„Ich werde das als Zustimmung. Melden sie sich, um 16.00 bei der ihnen gleich übermittelten Adresse in London. Dann erfahren sie alles weitere!" Ehe Marla noch etwas sagen konnte, schaltete die Adjutantin des Admirals wieder ab.

Die junge rothaarige Frau starrte auf den Display, auf dem nun auch wieder die Uhr zu sehen war, stellte sie kurz auf die Zeitzone von London ein und schluckte.

12:49. Sie hatte kaum mehr als drei Stunden Zeit, um sich frisch zu machen, das Bohren in ihrem Kopf los zu werden und dort zu erscheinen.

Dann seufzte sie schwer und schob die Beine unter der Decke hervor. Es half ja alles nichts, wenn sie diese Chance nicht auch noch vertun wollte wie so viele andere zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Ihre Existenz konnte nicht nur aus Feiern bestehen oder der Bewunderung junger heldenhafter Captains wie James T. Kirk, der erst gestern der langweiligen Party neuen Schwung gebracht hatte, bestehen.

Schließlich war sie eine moderne junge Frau, die auf eigenen Beinen stehen wollte, dass hatte sie – schon recht angeheitert – erst gestern wieder einmal lauthals betont, und damit den schüchternen jungen Sternenflottenoffizier eingeschüchtert, der um ihre Aufmerksamkeit gebuhlt hatte.

Die alten Archive boten ihr die Möglich tiefer als je zuvor in die Zeit einzutauchen, die sie schon ein paar Jahre faszinierte und damit einem Mann näher zu kommen, über den sie, nein auch die Welt, eigentlich immer noch viel zu wenig wusste. Es gab ja nicht einmal mehr scharfe Bilder von ihm, nur verschwommene Aufnahmen aus weiter Entfernung.

...

...

...

* * *

**In einem Geheimlabor auf der Erde unter London**  
**Eine Woche später**

* * *

„Diese Methode des kryogenen Schlafs ist mit vielen Schwächen belastet, die unsere irdischen Wissenschaftler erst einige Jahre nach der Konstruktion dieser Kapseln ausmerzen konnten, auch wenn ich erstaunt über die Modifikationen bin, die ich an den Systemen hier gefunden habe", sagte der leitende Mediziner nachdenklich und fügte leise hinzu. „Es scheint mir fast, als habe jemand den Entwicklungen vorausgegriffen."

Admiral Marcus nickte. „Das klingt interessant", murmelte er wie beiläufig, während ein dünnes Lächeln um seine Lippen spielte.

Er wusste inzwischen durch einen weiteren Bericht von Marla McGyvers, die den Köder mit der Anstellung geschluckt hatte, dass vermutlich genau diese Modifikationen die allgemeinen Verbesserungen erst möglich gemacht hatten. Baupläne und ein Prototyp, gefunden in Khans Noonien Singhs letzter Festung, waren die Grundlagen für die weiteren Entwicklungen gewesen.

Die kryogene Kapsel über die sich sich unterhielten wurde gerade von medizinischen Assistenten in den Raum geschoben und angeschlossen. Anzeigen erschienen auf der Glasscheibe, der die beiden Zimmer voneinander trennte.

„Sehen sie sich das an", sagte der leitende medizinische Offizier mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und deutete auf die Darstellung. „Normalerweise wären geistige und körperliche Schäden nach einer so langen Zeit in Kryostase nicht auszuschließen. Aber diese Lebenszeichen sind so stark, als hätte sich der Mann dort erst gestern in die Kammer begeben. Die Gehirnaktivitäten sind ungewöhnlich hoch für jemanden, der seit Jahrzehnten, vielleicht Jahrhunderten im Tiefschlaf liegen sollte."

Er verstummte und legte den Kopf schief. Im Raum wurde unterdessen die Kapsel geöffnet, der obere Teil entfernt. „Nun beginnt der Auftauprozess. Aber das ist unmöglich... entschuldigen Sie mich bitte."

Admiral Marcus nickte und ließ den Mann durch. Auch wenn er nicht verstand, was den leitenden Arzt ebenfalls in die Kammer trieb, so wusste er doch, dass er später die Antwort für sein Verhalten erfahren würde.

Während er zusah, wie die Assistenten ihrem Chef Platz machten, damit die Röhre geöffnet, und der Deckel entfernt werden konnte, schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Terrell hatte die „Botany Bay" auf seine Anweisung hin an Bord genommen und zu einem Stützpunkt in der Nähe des Asteroidengürtels im Sonnensystem gebracht.

Bei der Ankunft der „Reliant" auf der Erde hatte Marcus persönlich den Captain und seine Crew zum Stillschweigen verpflichtete und von einer klassifizierten Mission gesprochen, die nicht an die Öffentlichkeit dringen durfte. Glücklicherweise war die Besatzung des Forschungsraumschiffes klein genug, um alle im Auge zu behalten und sie die Konsequenzen spüren zu lassen, wenn sie doch redeten und auf eigene Faust recherchierten.

Einige Spezialisten der Sektion 31 hatten die Aufzeichnungen aus dem Logbuch des Captains und seinen Bericht an die Leitung der Sternenflotte so weit modifiziert, dass der Fund nur eine Fußnote ohne Bedeutung bleiben würde.

Die Führung der Sternenflotte, sollte so wenig wie möglich über diesen Vorfall erfahren, denn sie mussten nicht wissen, was er vorhatte.

Das Schiff aus der Vergangenheit war nur kurze Zeit später in einer geheimen Werft in der Nähe des Jupiter, wo es genauer untersucht werden sollte. Bei der Auswahl des Wiedererweckungskandidaten war Alexander Marcus von einer einfachen logischen Folgerung ausgegangen:. Wie jeder gute Anführer hatte Khan Noonien Singh erst den Schlaf der anderen überwacht und sich als letzter in die für ihn vorgesehene kryogene Kapsel begeben.

Daher war die Anweisung des Admirals sehr einfach gewesen und genau die zuletzt aktivierte Röhre aus dem Laderaum entfernt und in einem unauffälligen Frachtshuttle auf die Erde gebracht worden.

Die Arbeiten schritten indessen zügig weiter fort, als ob der Auftauprozess schneller vonstatten ging als üblich. Die Mediziner verdeckten ihm die Sicht, aber ein Bildschirm zeigte ihm die Szene aus mehreren Blickwinkeln von oben..

Roboterarme hievten den reglosen Körper vorsichtig auf eine Untersuchungsliege. Die Assistenten entfernten vorsichtig die Kleidung, bevor ein Scanner von der Decke herunterfuhr und den nun nackten Leib mit einem immer feiner werdenden Netzwerk aus Lichtfäden bedeckte, um mehr über seinen körperlichen Zustand herauszufinden.

Admiral Marcus schaltete auf eine Kamera um, die Gesicht und Brustbereich des im Tiefschlaf liegenden Mannes zeigten und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Irgendwie deckten sich die Beschreibungen von Khan Noonien Singhs körperlicher Präsenz nicht wirklich mit seinem wahren Aussehen.

Glaubte man den Schilderungen der menschlichen Zeitgenossen, die eine Begegnung mit ihm überlebt hatten, so hätte dort eigentlich ein breitschultriger Supermann mit ausgeprägten Muskeln, kantigem Schädel, langen Haaren und brutal wirkenden Gesichtszügen liegen sollen.

Auch die wenigen verschwommenen oder verblassten Aufnahmen aus dieser Zeit zeigten ihn immer nur in martialischer Kampfkleidung und Körperrüstung, so dass sich daraus bisher nicht auf seinen eigentlichen Körperbau schließen ließ und die Mutmaßungen wilde Kapriolen geschlagen hatten.

So ruhte nun ein Mann auf der Liege, der ihn mehr an einen Langstreckenläufer erinnerte als einen bulligen Nahkämpfer oder Krieger. Er war zwar recht hochgewachsen aber eher schmalschultrig gebaut. Das Gesicht wirkte schmal und scharf geschnitten zugleich, hohe Wangenknochen zeugten von Adel und die Stirn von Intelligenz.

Gleichzeitig wirkte er unscheinbar genug, um in der Masse nicht aufzufallen – wenn er es wollte. Seine ethnische Herkunft war nicht zu bestimmen, auch wenn er dem Namen nach aus Nordindien stammen mochte, so wirkte er doch eher wie ein Europäer.

Er studierte die entspannten Züge des Schlafenden weiter und runzelte die Stirn. Trotz aller markanten Eigenschaften hatte Khan etwas an sich, was ihn überraschend unauffällig wirken ließ. Genau diese – vermutlich geplante - Durchschnittlichkeit machte den Mann so gefährlich.

Diese Stärke hatte Khan Noonien Singh bereits in der Vergangenheit genutzt. Denn nicht wenige von seinen Gegnern hatten ihn unterschätzt und noch viel öfter übersehen, wenn er alleine oder mit einem kleinen Stoßtrupp hinter ihre Linien vorgestoßen war. Aufgefallen war er erst immer dann, wenn er wesentlich effektiver und skrupelloser zugeschlagen hatte als normale menschliche Agenten fremder Mächte.

Die Mediziner im Raum überwachten den Auftauprozess, deuteten immer wieder auf die Anzeigen, die außergewöhnlich stabil blieben. Immer wieder fielen aufgeregte, erstaunte Bemerkungen. Er konnte allerdings nur Satzfetzen verstehen: Stimmte etwas nicht mit den Vitalwerten? Brachte sie das durcheinander? Ging ihnen die Regeneration der Zellen vielleicht zu schnell?

Der Admiral lächelte dünn. Natürlich wussten sie nicht, wenn sie vor sich hatten und Marcus gedachte auch nicht, es ihnen zu sagen.

Allein der Chefarzt hatte die Information erhalten, dass es sich um einen Mann aus der Vergangenheit handelte, ein Augment, an dem man verbotene genetische Aufwertungen vorgenommen hatte.

Diese Tatsache würden die medizinischen Untersuchungen ohnehin verraten und konnte nicht verborgen werden. Doch auch er wusste nicht, wenn er wirklich vor sich hatte, kannte nur die schnell aus dem Boden gestampfte Identität, die Marcus ihm vorgelegt hatte: John Harrison.

Khan – sollte er wirklich wieder zu sich kommen und im dann noch Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte sein - würde ihm ebenfalls dafür dankbar sein müssen, auch wenn er inzwischen nur mehr eine Fußnote der Geschichte war, weil man in den Lehrplänen der Schulen und Akademien die dunklen Zeiten der Erde im 20. und 21. Jahrhundert gerne verdrängte und sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wollte...

Im Zusammenspiel mit den anderen Völkern der Galaxis kehrte auch die Menschheit lieber ihre guten Seiten heraus und nicht die Abgründe, die sich in Form von Diktatur und Tyrannei auftun konnten, wenn das Raubtier in ihnen entfesselt wurde.

Aber es gab – wie die Arbeit von Marla McGivers bewiesen hatte, immer wieder neugierige Studenten, ob nun Zivilisten oder Ensigns, die ihre Nase in die staubigen Archive steckten und alten Namen ihre unheilvolle Bedeutung zurück gaben.

Dann wurde er plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ein schriller Alarmton, drang schmerzhaft in seine Ohren.

Gleich mehrere Anzeigen schlugen Alarm, als die Vitaldaten des Bewusstlosen mit einem Mal sprunghaft in die Höhe schossen, nachdem sie zuvor nur sehr langsam angestiegen waren. Der reglose Körper verkrampfte sich, bäumte sich auf und zuckte unkontrolliert, als Nerven und Muskelbahnen von Impulsen aus dem Gehirn überflutet wurden.

Zwar konnte der Admiral durch die Scheiben nichts mehr sehen, da die Mediziner sich wie eine Wand um den Liegenden schlossen und alles taten, um die Krämpfe zu lindern, aber auf dem Bildschirm war einen Moment zu sehen, wie sich die Augen öffneten und – erst ziellos, dann immer klarer – die Umgebung wahrnahmen. Obwohl selbst noch schwach und relativ unbeweglich, versuchte er die Arme zu heben und zwei Männer am Kragen zu packen.

Erst als das hastig in seine Halsvenen injizierte Sedativum Wirkung zeigte, sank er wieder in Bewusstlosigkeit zurück und blieb still liegen, die Assistenten und der Chefarzt starrten den Bewusstlosen schockiert an.

Auch Alexander Marcus war in diesem Augenblick unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückgetreten. Der Blick des Erwachenden hatte ihn bis ins Mark erschüttert, und ließ erste Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung aufkommen. Frankensteins Monster war ein Heiliger gegen diesen Mann, der nur Augenblicke nach dem Erwachen gleich instinktiv mit einem Angriff reagiert hatte.

Raubtiere handelten so, wenn die Jäger sie in die Enge gedrängt hatten – rasend, kampfbereit und entschlossen, alles zu tun, um zu entkommen. Es war zwar nicht klar, wie viel Khan eigentlich von seiner Umgebung mitbekommen hatte, aber die Tatsache, dass er gehandelt hatte, sagte schon sehr viel aus.

Der Admiral spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich nur langsam beruhigte. Das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Bauch blieb jedoch bestehen. War er im Begriff, einen schlafenden Tiger zu wecken, der nur darauf lauern würde, seine Beute in einem günstigen Moment zu schlagen?


	4. Kapitel 3: Erwachen an einem fremden Ort

**Geheimlabor der Sektion 31, London**  
**Überwachungsraum, Am nächsten Tag**

* * *

_Eine Hand legte sich schwer auf seine Schulter. Für einen winzigen Moment reagierte Khan instinktiv abwehrend, doch dann brachte er seine Muskeln unter Kontrolle, kannte er die Geste doch nur zu gut. Sie stammte von dem einzigen normalen Menschen, den der Fünfzehnjährige respektierte, seinem Sensei._

_„So soll es sein. Denn in hundert Schlachten hundert Siege zu erringen ist nicht der Inbegriff des Könnens. Der Inbegriff des Könnens ist, den Feind ohne Gefecht zu unterwerfen", zitierte der alte Mann voller Stolz. „Du hast in der Tat die Lehren Sun Tzus verinnerlicht und heute bewiesen, dass du sie verstehst. Das wird dich eines nicht all zu fernen Tages zu einem Meister der Kriegskunst machen."_

_Khan lächelte nicht, sondern nickte nur ergeben, wie es einem Schüler zustand. Stolz fühlte er nicht, denn sein Handeln war nur eine Kombination aus Beobachtung, logischen Schlussfolgerungen und blitzartigen Vorstößen gewesen._

_Die Schwächen seines Gegners zu erkennen, das fiel ihm schon jetzt leicht, nur manchmal erreichte er seine Grenzen, was Stärke, Ausdauer und wissen betraf. Aber das würde sich auch bald ändern. Dazu gehörte nur ein wenig Ehrgeiz, Fleiß und vor allem Geduld._

_Genauso wie das Gespür das Richtige zum passenden Zeitpunkt zu tun, auch wenn die Lage aussichtslos schien..._

...

...

Tatsächlich gehörte es zu seinen ausgeprägtesten Fähigkeiten, sich schnell der Situation anpassen und neue Wege einschlagen können. Khan Noonien Singh hatte sich niemals auf bereits errungenen Erfolgen ausgeruht wie andere, sondern diese immer nur als eine Stufe auf dem Weg zum Gipfel angesehen.

Genau das half seinem Geist jetzt die Eindrücke zu verdauen, die er während seines kurzfristigen Erwachens wahrgenommen hatte. Er verfluchte seine Impulsivität und gleichzeitige Schwäche, die ihn relativ wehrlos gemacht und wieder zurück in bleierne Dunkelheit geworfen hatte.

Ein Teil seines Verstandes wehrte sich noch immer gegen das Sedativum, das in seinen Blutbahnen kursierte. Ein Winkel seines Geistes analysierte derweil die Situation, um beim nächsten Erwachen bereit zu sein.

Ein Labor, Technik, die vertraut wirkte, es aber dennoch nicht war, weil fortschrittlicher konzipiert. Dann eine Gruppe von humanoiden Gestalten, die sich um seinen Körper kümmerten. Unter ihnen nicht nur Menschen, dessen war er sich sicher, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, warum dem so war.

Das warf zudem die Frage auf, wo er sich aufhielt: War er zurück auf der Erde? Oder auf einem anderen Planeten auf dem es mittlerweile auch Bewohner des Planeten Erde gab? Und vor allem beschäftigte ihn eines: Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seit er die anderen und sich selbst in den Tiefschlaf versetzt hatte?

Doch noch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten und Geduld zu haben, denn noch war er ein Gefangener seines Körpers, abgeschnitten von seinen Sinnen. Er vermochte weder zu tasten, schmecken, sehen oder hören.

Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz.

Erste Wahrnehmungen drangen sein Bewusstsein. Die Wand, die das Sedativum zwischen der physischen Wirklichkeit und seinem Geist errichtet hatte, begann aufzuweichen, so als ob es langsam seine Kraft verlieren würde.

Etwas Weiches schloss sich um Hand und Fußgelenke. Das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren wich langsam einem Pochen, dem regelmäßigen energetische Pulsieren einer Maschine in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Leises Klicken und Rattern, wenn sich die Mechanik in ihr bewegte und etwas ein- oder ausfuhr, drehte und bewegte.

Dann Stimmen, deren Klang er wahrnahm, die Bedeutung ihrer Worte aber noch nicht verstand. Diese verschwanden jedoch genau so schnell wie sie gekommen waren.

Als nächstes berührte ein feiner Luftstrom sein Gesicht. Er war angenehm warm. Die Gerüche, die er mit sich trug waren zunächst nicht zu deuten, wenn man einmal von einem Duftstoff absah, der den frischen Wind über einer Sommerwiese simulieren sollte.

Und schließlich erreichte warmes, wenn auch gedämpftes Licht seinen letzten noch nicht wiedererwachten Sinn. Khan öffnete langsam seine Augen. Über sich sah er, wenn sie nicht gerade von den ausfahrbaren Teilen einer Maschine überdeckt wurden, eine weiße Zimmerdecke.

Er brauchte nicht lange zu rätseln an was für einen Ort er sich befand.

Schließlich hatte er gerade in seiner Kindheit und Jugend viele Tage in einem Zimmer wie diesem und noch schlimmeren Laboren verbracht - mit kalten unpersönlichen Fliesen gekachelt, die man leicht abwaschen konnte und Gerätschaften vollgestopft, die einen Menschen bis ins kleinste zerlegten.

Es mochte Unterschiede geben – aber ob die Wände nun von Keramik, Metall und Emaille bedeckt waren oder aus absorbierendem Kunststoff bestanden, war unwichtig.

Es zählte nur der Zweck, und der war eindeutig.

Eine leichte Bewegung des Kopfes nach rechts und links bestätigte seine Annahme, genau so wie die Tatsache, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte, weil man ihn an die Liege gefesselt hatte. Bänder um Hand und Fußgelenke, Hüfte und Brust verdammten ihn zur Reglosigkeit. Ihre Umklammerung war nicht unangenehm aber fest genug, um auch ihm widerstehen zu können... vielleicht...

Für einen Moment erwog Khan, gegen sie anzukämpfen, dann aber entspannte er sich wieder. Noch war die Benommenheit und Schwäche seines Körpers zu stark, um die Bemühungen mit Erfolg zu krönen.

Zudem wollte er erst einmal Informationen sammeln ohne von sich selbst zuviel preiszugeben. Sie würden durch ihre Untersuchungen ohnehin schon genug über seine Physiognomie herausgefunden haben, um zu wissen, dass sein Körperbau dem eines normalen Menschen überlegen war. Also musste er ihnen nicht auch noch offen zeigen, zu was er auch in diesem geschwächten Zustand fähig war.

Also holte er tief Luft und versenkte sich ganz in entspannende Atemübungen, die seinen Geist klärten und vom Schlaf fernhielten. Letzteres hatte er lang genug getan.

...

...

...

**Appartement von Admiral Marcus, San Francisco**  
**Weit nach Mitternacht**

* * *

„Ja, verdammt?", knurrte Admiral Marcus unwirsch in den Kommunikator. Erst danach rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Was ist?", fügte er dann ebenso verärgert hinzu. „Wer sind sie überhaupt?"

„Doktor Averell, Sir, der diensthabende Arzt im Nachtdienst der Station in London. Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung, aber ich habe die Anweisung erhalten, Sie umgehend zu informieren, wenn Patient Harrison zu sich gekommen ist."

Nach diesen Worten war die Müdigkeit wie weggewischt. Adrenalin schoss in die Blutbahnen des älteren Mannes und ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. „Wie ist sein Zustand?"

„Klar und bei vollem Bewusstsein, Sir. Er hat sich von der Auftauprozedur unglaublich schnell erholt, so dass wir das künstliche Koma vor drei Stunden aufheben konnten. Normalerweise wäre nicht mit einem Erwachen vor Morgengrauen zu rechnen gewesen, aber dieser Mann bricht alle Rekorde. Au-"

„Ihr Chef hat angedeutet, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Nun, er hat wohl recht gehabt", unterbrach Marcus den Arzt mit einer abschätzigen Bemerkung und sah seinem Gegenüber scharf in die Augen, ehe er weitersprach: „Dennoch danke ich für Ihre Information. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich zu ihnen nach London kommen. Rechnen sie in gut drei Stunden mit mir. So lange halten Sie sich weiter die bereits vorliegenden Anweisungen. Vermeiden Sie zudem unnötigen Kontakt mit Harrison und vor allem sprechen sie nicht mit dem Mann, bis ich ihnen die Erlaubnis gebe."

„Gut, Sir, ich erwarte Sie", entgegnete der Mann mit einem Stirnrunzeln, hinterfragte die Befehle aber nicht.

Alexander Marcus legte den Kommunikator beiseite und stand auf, schlüpfte in die Kombination, die er zuletzt getragen hatte und entschied sich dann für eine Jacke ohne Rangabzeichen.

Dabei dachte er immer wieder an die bevorstehende Begegnung. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er gespannt war.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Datenpad mit allen Informationen über Khan Noonien Singh, auch dennen, die Marla McGivers in den letzten Tagen in London zusammengetragen hatte. Dabei hatte es sich nicht wirklich angenehme Bettlektüre gehandelt, drehte sich doch alles um Krieg und Gewalt, Blut und Tod.

Dieser Bastard hatte wirklich alle Register gezogen und dabei keine Skrupel gezeigt, den Aufstand gut organisiert. Die Augments, die sich ihm angeschlossen hatten, hatten zuerst Massaker in den abgeschiedenen Stützpunkten angerichtet, in denen sie herangezüchtet worden waren und festgehalten wurden, wenn sie nicht gerade Aufträge für ihre Erschaffer zu erfüllen hatten.

Danach waren sie wie ein Heuschreckenschwarm über Mittelasien hergefallen und hatten in wenigen Monaten Reiche geschaffen, das die bisherigen Weltmächte und ihre Bündnisse oder Feindschaften bis ins Mark erschüttert hatte.

Und wieder hielt allen voran Khan die Regierungen der Erde in Schach– skrupellos, effektiv und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste hatte er sich ein Imperium aufgebaut, immer wieder aggressive Vorstöße gewagt. Seine terroristischen Akte wie in New York und Moskau hatten nur dazu gedient, um seine Gegner in Atem zu halten und Zweifel zwischen den Alliierten zu sähen, Schachzüge, die eine ganze Weile aufgegangen waren.

Zudem hatte er, anders als viele seiner Art, darauf gesetzt, einfache Menschen mit reiner Überzeugungskraft auf seine Seite zu bringen und ihnen das Gefühl zu geben, er würde für Stabilität, Wohlstand und Frieden sorgen, wenn sie seinen Regeln folgten.

Trotz aller Arroganz gegenüber den Normalsterblichen, hatte er genug Anhänger unter diesen gewonnen, um seine Diktatur zu stabilisieren – eine Tatsache, die letztendlich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass seine Tyrannei als letzte gefallen war, und das auch nur, weil die anderen Weltmächte mit schierer Übermacht in das Land eingedrungen. Und selbst in dieser letzten Schlacht der eugenischen Kriege war er seinen Feinden immer noch einen Schritt voraus gewesen, denn in die Hände bekommen hatten sie ihn damals nicht.

Alexander Marcus holte tief Luft, denn er spürte, wie seine Anspannung wuchs. Die erweiterten Aufzeichnungen der jungen Historikern dienten als gute Vorbereitung für das kommende Gespräch mit diesem Mann, der einmal die Weltmächte so sehr beschäftigt hatte, dass die Verantwortlichen einstimmig beschlossen hatten, ihn lieber sofort liquidieren zu lassen als in einem Schauprozess aburteilen zu wollen. Es war also ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, auf dass er sich einließ.

Aber... Er ließ die Luft zischend aus seinen Lungen entweichen und nickte, als wolle er sich selbst bestätigen. Das würde diesmal nicht passieren.

Der letzte Bericht aus London hatte ihm einen entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben, wie er Khan Noonien Singh unter Kontrolle bekommen und halten konnte. Diese Trumpfkarte würde er beizeiten auszuspielen wissen.

Der Admiral nahm das Datenpad an sich. Der Flug nach London würde zwar nicht allzu lange dauern, aber genug Zeit geben, sich gerade diese Informationen noch einmal genauer anzusehen und seine Strategie festzulegen.


	5. Kapitel 4 : Beginn eines dunklen Spiels

**Überwachungslabor, Geheimlabor der Sektion 31, London**  
**Drei Stunden später**

* * *

Es bedurfte nicht der Intelligenz eines Übermenschen, um zu erkennen, dass man in dieser Einrichtung offensichtlich ahnte, wer oder was er war. So zurückhaltend und vorsichtig wie man sich ihm gegenüber verhielt, war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Menschen ihn bewusst im Unklaren halten wollten.

Jedenfalls antwortete weder jemand auf seine Fragen, wo er war, und welche Zeit man schrieb, noch reagierten die Personen, die ihn betreuten auf Bitten, die über einen Schluck Wasser oder Ähnlichem hinaus ging. Und selbst dieser wurde ihm nicht von einem lebenden Wesen gereicht, sondern einer Maschine.

Hatten sie so viel Angst vor ihm? Oder waren sie hier von Natur aus misstrauisch und blieben einfach erst einmal vorsichtig? Nun – er würde es sicher bald heraus finden.

Immerhin hatte man ihm inzwischen die Fesseln um Hüfte und Oberkörper gelöst. Die Metallbänder hatten sich ausgehakt und zusammengeklappt waren automatisch in die Liege unter ihm zurückgefahren, als man das obere Teil des Bettes ein Stück angehoben hatte, damit sein Kopf höher lag.

Die Bewegungsfreiheit von Armen und Beinen war dadurch zwar erweitert worden, aber für ihn immer noch nicht befriedigend. Zudem passten sich die Schellen um seine Handgelenke jeder Bewegung an, reagierten auf die Muskeln und verhinderten so, dass er die Fesseln einfach sprengen konnte.

Gefangen in einer Stellung zwischen Liegen und Sitzen betrachtete er immer wieder sein Gefängnis und studierte jedes Detail.

Der Raum war fensterlos, die Tür verschmolz mit der Wand, wenn sie nicht gerade geöffnet war. Es gab keine direkten Lichtquellen, wohl aber verrieten ihm feinste Geräusche, dass sich alles hinter den Wand- und Deckenplatten befinden mussten, inklusive Beobachtungskameras und Mikrophone – wie auch immer diese heute aussehen mochten.

Die Maschinen selbst waren Teil der Liege und dienten offensichtlich medizinischen Zwecken. Man überwachte seine physischen Funktionen, vermutlich auch seine Gehirnaktivität. Jegliche Beschriftung fehlte, die Monitore waren von ihm abgewandt, so dass er sich schon wer weiß wie hätte verrenken müssen, um überhaupt einen Blick auf die Bildschirme zu erhaschen.

Also mahnte er sich zur Geduld und atmete ruhig weiter, um die Anspannung zu mindern. Er war nicht dazu bereit, sich auch nur eine Blöße zu geben, nur um Informationen zu bekommen, die ihm später sowieso zufallen würden.

All diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und die Körpersprache der Personen, die nach ihm gesehen hatten, verrieten ihm schon genug. Mittlerweile war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich in der Hand von Menschen befand – Normalsterblichen, verbesserte er sich. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn sogar zurück auf der Erde gebracht. Aber das konnte er nicht Bestimmtheit sagen, fehlten ihm doch die entsprechenden Vergleichswerte. Er konnte nur vermuten, wo er war und wie viel Zeit vergangen war – vermutlich weit mehr als einhundert Jahre, vielleicht sogar an die zweihundert.

Ein mittlerweile vertrautes Zischen erklang und brachte ihn dazu, unwillkürlich den Kopf zu drehen. Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf eine Person frei. Diesmal trat jedoch keiner der ihm schon bekannten Weißkittel ein, sondern ein älterer Mann.

Seine Kleidung in Weiß und Grau war militärisch schlicht gehalten. Bis auf ein Symbol auf seiner Jacke gab es keine weiteren Zeichen, die auf Rang, Herkunft oder Nation hindeuteten. Aber die Haltung strahlte selbstsichere Autorität aus. Nein, dies war kein einfacher Beamter oder Mediziner, sondern ein Mann von hohem militärischen Rang.

Ihre Blicke trafen aufeinander, ehe überhaupt die ersten Worte fielen.

Wille maß sich mit Wille, keiner war bereit, dem anderen zu weichen. Sie sondierten einander, überprüften ihre Entschlossenheit und Kraft, dem anderen zu trotzen und nicht nachzugeben.

Ja, der Mann war stark, sehr stark. Aber es handelte sich auch bei ihm nur um einen ganz normalen Menschen, stellte Khan fest, als er seinen Blick verstärkte und das Raubtier in sich entfesselte.

Für einen Moment flackerten die Augen des Älteren erst unsicher, dann wütend aber er hatte sich gut in der Gewalt, überspielte er diesen Augenblick doch schnell ohne weiterhin etwas zu sagen oder seine restliche Körperhaltung zu verändern.

Khans Augenbraue zuckte nach oben.

‚Glaube ja nicht, dass du mich damit lange beeindrucken kannst. Ich weiß genau, wer du bist', schien sein Gegenüber damit sagen zu wollen. Jetzt entspannte sich der Unbekannte sogar und ließ ein feines Lächeln um seine Lippen spielen.

Khan erwiderte diese Geste und machte seinerseits keinen Hehl daraus, wessen er sich sicher war: Hier stand der Mann, der alle Fäden in den Händen hielt – oder zumindest glaubte, das zu tun. Aus diesem Grund wartete er einfach ab und überließ seinem Gegenüber den Eröffnungszug.

„Guten Tag Mister Harrison. John Harrison, nicht wahr? Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich gut von Ihrem langen Schlaf erholt", sagte der Unbekannte nach weiteren Sekunden des Schweigens ruhig und schien es sichtlich zu genießen, dass er den Augment damit für einen Moment irritieren konnte. „Ich bin hier, um über Ihr Schicksal zu entscheiden. Deshalb möchte ich einen persönlichen Eindruck von ihnen gewinnen."

„Nun wenn dem so ist, mit wem habe ich dann eigentlich die Ehre?", erwiderte Khan, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich würde es bedauern, weiterhin unwissend zu bleiben, auch was Zeit und Ort meines Aufenthalts betrifft."

Wenn der andere spielen wollte, dann konnte er das ebenfalls. Er verfolgte aufmerksam die Bewegungen des älteren Mannes, um aus ihnen zu lesen und dessen nächsten Zug vorauszuahnen. Aber auch dieser schien genau zu wissen, auf welche Weise er pokern musste.

Der Unbekannte spielte jetzt scheinbar nervös mit einem Gegenstand in seiner Jackentasche, aber er war alles andere als das, wie der Tonfall seiner Stimme verriet.. „Ich bin Admiral Marcus von der Sternenflotte, Leiter der Sektion 31. Was den Rest betrifft: Sie befinden sich auf der Erde und wir schreiben das Jahr 2258."

Während er sprach, enthüllte er, abseits der Blickwinkel der Kameras und damit offensichtlich nur ihm, um was es sich für ein Gerät handelte. Als nächstes drückte er einen Knopf. Ein kleines Licht begann in dem ringförmigen Artefakt zu blinken, das letzte was Khan sah, bevor es wieder in der Jackentasche verschwand.

Offensichtlich war dieser Admiral von etwas, was ihm nicht viel sagte ein Mann, der nichts von langen Wortgefechten hielt, sondern lieber gleich zur Sache kam. Eine Qualität, die er an seinen Gegnern immer geschätzt hatte – boten sie doch eine interessante Herausforderung – von Krieger zu Krieger.

„Nun, ich denke, jetzt können wir ungestört miteinander sprechen und Klartext miteinander reden. Wir sind beide keine Diplomaten, keine Männer der Worte, sondern der Taten, nicht wahr - Mister Khan Noonien Singh?", erklärte der Admiral mit einem undurchschaubaren Lächeln.

Khan neigte zur Bestätigung leicht den Kopf. Ja, da hatte sich jemand gründlich vorbereitet. Eine verbale Antwort ersparte er sich. Wozu? Sie war unnötig.

Marcus musterte den Liegenden genau, ehe er weiter sprach. „Die „U.S.S. Reliant" entdeckte Ihr Schiff vor gut einer Woche. Sie trieb führungslos im All, wenn auch immerhin in der Nähe eines besiedelbaren Sonnensystems. Ich ließ die „Botany Bay" nach der ersten Untersuchung bergen und zurück zur Erde bringen."

Er hielt inne.

„Allerdings habe ich nur Sie aufwecken lassen, Mr. Singh. Sie verstehen sicherlich den Grund dafür. Ihresgleichen und nicht zuletzt Sie haben zu Ihrer Zeit eine Menge Staub aufgewirbelt und ein Trümmerfeld auf einem Drittel der Erde hinterlassen. Ich denke, eine Wiederholung dieser traurigen Geschichte ist nicht nötig", erklärte er nüchtern.

„Dann befinde ich mich also wieder auf dem Planeten, den ich eigentlich weit hinter mir lassen wollte – zum Wohl aller!"

Khan verbarg sich hinter einer ausdruckslosen Miene, aber er wusste, was das bedeutete, konnte sich eins und eins zusammenrechnen. In seinem Inneren tobte derweil ein Sturm widersprüchlicher Gefühle. Emotionen, denen auch er sich nicht entziehen konnte: Sorge um seine Gefährten, deren Aufenthaltsort er nicht kannte, Wut über die Situation, in die er geraten war und auf den Mann, der gerade einen Trumpf gegen ihn ausspielte, gepaart mit einem Zustand der Hilflosigkeit, der ihn rasend machte.

Dieser Mann hatte sein Schiff, seine Crew in der Hand und ließ von Anfang an keinen Zweifel daran, dass er genau diese Tatsache als Druckmittel gegen ihn verwenden würde. Die kalten Augen des Älteren verrieten deutlich, wie sehr er es genoss, diese Karten mit dem Wissen auszuspielen, dass seinem Gegner gar nichts anderes blieb, als ihm zu folgen...

„Darf ich erfahren, was dann mit meinen Leuten geschehen ist und weiter geschehen wird?", fragte Khan tonlos und mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung.

„Natürlich", erklärte der Admiral mit einem hintergründigen Blick, als könne er hinter die Fassade sehen und wüsste, genau, was gerade in seinem Gegenüber ablief. „Ich bin schließlich kein **_Unmensch_**_._"

Das letzte Wort ließ er sich genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen, ehe er langsam und deutlich weitersprach: „Von Ihrer Besatzung leben noch zweiundsiebzig Personen. Bei der Bergung der „Botany Bay" stellte sich leider heraus, dass elf Kryoröhren irgendwann auf der langen Reise ausgefallen und ihre Bewohner verstorben waren. Die genauen Gründe dafür untersuchen wir noch. Die funktionstüchtigen Kapseln befinden sich nun im Gewahrsam der Sektion 31. Es geht Ihren Kameraden also den Umständen entsprechend gut... Im Moment jedenfalls."

Jetzt war es ausgesprochen.. Der Admiral hatte damit einen Zug gemacht, der jegliches Ausweichen unmöglich zu machen schien.

Khan Noonien Singh zwang sich mit übermenschlicher dazu, weiterhin keine Regung zu zeigen, so schwer es ihm auch fiel, die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu bewahren.. Das Raubtier in ihm begehrte auf, wollte Blut sehen, wollte über den anderen herfallen und ihm seinen Hass ins Gesicht brüllen und seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen.

Aber genau das tat er jetzt nicht, kamen doch alte, bittere Erinnerungen an eine ähnliche Situation in ihm hoch. Damals hatte er im entscheidenden Zug gepatzt und eine seiner wenigen Schwächen offenbart – jetzt würde er sich nicht mehr in ein aussichtsloses Schachmatt manövrieren lassen.

Niemals wieder! Das hatte er sich damals geschworen, das schwor er sich jetzt erneut.

Die kochende Wut in seinem Inneren schwächte sich ab, verwandelte sich in eiskalten Zorn, den er in seinem Herzen bewahren und zur richtigen Zeit ausbrechen lassen würde. So lange musste er die Demütigung schlucken, von einem schwachen „Normalsterblichen" überlistet worden zu sein. Aber das würde er diesem Admiral eines Tages heimzahlen.

So entschied er sich für eine direkte, nüchterne Antwort. „Was kann ich also tun, um das Wohlergehen meiner Crew zu gewährleisten?"

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Sie werden ihrem Ruf gerecht, ein kühler Taktiker zu sein und genau zu wissen, wann Sie passen müssen. Die Aussagen über ihre Intelligenz und Anpassungsfähigkeit in schwierigen Situationen sind tatsächlich nicht übertrieben", bemerkte der Admiral anerkennend. Ein böses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Aber dennoch sind auch Sie kein perfekter Mensch, wie ich weiß. Immerhin ist die Leidenschaft, Ihresgleichen beschützen zu wollen schon einmal zu Ihrem Verhängnis. Ich denke Sie erinnern sich noch gut an das, was den Sturz eines Diktators einleitete, der bereits ein Viertel der Erde sein eigen nannte?"

Khan schloss für einen Moment die Augen öffnete sie aber gleich wieder. Den Anfang vom Ende seiner Herrschaft würde er niemals vergessen. Trotzdem war er nicht bereit, diesem Normalsterblichen gegenüber zu zeigen, dass dieser gerade in einer immer noch schwärenden Wunde bohrte.

Dann holte er tief Luft und entgegnete gelassen: „Und wenn dem so wäre? Glauben Sie wirklich, ich begehe den Fehler noch einmal?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das tun würden, denn Sie sollten wissen, dass es meinen Leuten ein Leichtes ist, dafür zu sorgen, die Lebenserhaltungssysteme der kryogenen Kapseln nach und nach ausfallen zu lassen.", erklärte der ältere Mann mit kalter Berechnung.

„Denken Sie daran, es sind gut dreihundert Jahre vergangen, und die gehen auch an ihrem Schiff und seinem Inhalt nicht spurlos vorüber, wie sich schon gezeigt hat. Sie wissen doch, so alte Systeme sind überaus anfällig, und gerade heute nur noch wenigen Technikern vertraut. Fehler passieren da leicht.."

Doch das war noch nicht alles, was er ihm zu sagen hatte.

"Irgendwann wären Sie alleine, wenn sie nicht mitspielen, Mr. Singh. Der Letzte ihrer – wie heißt es in den alten Aufzeichnungen so poetisch? - erhabenen Art. Das Blut der Männer und Frauen, die sich Ihnen vor so langer Zeit bedingungslos anvertraut haben, würde für den Rest Ihres Lebens an ihren Händen kleben. Würden Sie mit diesem Wissen weiterexistieren wollen?" Genüsslich fügte er hinzu: „Ich würde es Ihnen jedenfalls nicht einfach machen, sich dieser seelischen Qual schnell und schmerzlos zu entziehen oder gar Rache nehmen zu wollen."

Für einen Moment war es so still im Raum, das man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

„Deshalb glaube ich, dass Sie mein Angebot annehmen werden. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die Ihnen bleibt. Die einzige Chance, Ihre Gefährten eines Tages unter besseren Umständen wiederzusehen."

Khan presste die Lippen aufeinander und kämpfte mit einer weiteren Welle aus Wut und Hass, mit dem animalischen Teil seiner Selbst, der gegen diese Herausforderung aufbegehrte und nur noch Blut und Schmerz in den Zügen seines Gegenüber sehen, die Knochen des Anderen unter seinen Händen bersten spüren wollte.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. **_Wenn doch nur..._**

Einige Herzschläge später hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und beugte sich seinem Schicksal, das er hier und jetzt nicht ändern konnte. „Also gut – dann frage ich noch einmal: Was erwarten Sie von mir als Gegenleistung für das Leben meiner Crew?", stieß er knurrend hervor.

Eine kalte Ruhe erfasste ihn nun, als seine Instinkte, die Wut umkehrten und erneut dorthin verbannten, wo sie nützlicher waren. Er klammerte sich an die Gewissheit, dass er diesen Mann eines Tages die Schmach büßen lassen würde, die er ihm jetzt gerade zufügte hatte.

Der Admiral sah ihn mit unergründlichem Blick an. „Ich brauche Ihren Intellekt, Ihr Wissen und Ihre Vielseitigkeit, Mister Singh. Nicht zu vergessen Ihre Brutalität und ihren Kampfesgeist!

Denn auch wenn wir Menschen mittlerweile das All erobert und Freundschaft mit vielen Rassen geschlossen haben, so lauern dort draußen doch Gefahren, die wir nicht einschätzen können. Und es gibt Völker in unserer Nähe, die zwar das All erobert haben, aber sich ansonsten nicht besonders weiterentwickelten.

Mit ihnen werden wir wohl niemals in friedlicher Koexistenz leben. Gerade deshalb ist es mehr als notwendig, der Barbarei aus diesen Teilen des Weltalls etwas entgegen zu setzen, um unsere hochstehende Zivilisation zu schützen. Doch das hat natürlich auch seinen Preis Leider verstehen das nur wenige. Sie, Mr. Singh tun es, das weiß ich!"

Khan bemerkte die leidenschaftliche Wut in der Stimme seines Gegenübers. „Die Schwäche nur an das Gute in den Wesen zu glauben, denen wir begegnen, die daraus resultierende Blauäugigkeit viele Angehöriger der Sternenflotte, alle mit offenen Armen zu empfangen, hat schon einen Planeten seine Existenz gekostet. Erst vor ein paar Monaten war die Erde einem Angriff ausgesetzt, den sie fast nicht überlebt hätte, nur weil wir unseren Gegner unterschätzt haben."

Er hielt inne und hob seine Faust und verlieh damit den nun folgenden Worten Nachdruck: „Das darf nicht noch einmal geschehen.. Ich werde das nicht zulassen."

Im nächsten Moment trat er einen Schritt näher und beugte sich ein Stück zu Khan hinunter. „Deshalb brauche ich Sie." Seine Stimme klang fast beschwörend: Wer könnte mich besser dabei unterstützen als ein Mann, der für den Krieg geschaffen wurde. Der schon einmal bewiesen hat, wie gut er überleben und mit welchen Mitteln er kämpfen kann."

Die beiden starrten sich an. In einem waren sie nun quitt. Auch der Admiral hatte nun seine Schwäche offenbart, die seiner noch nicht einmal so unähnlich war.

„Daher also die Verschleierung meines wahren Namens? Nur, weil Sie ihre Feinde und vielleicht auch Freunde nicht auf ihren neuen Schachzug aufmerksam machen wollen?" fragte Khan lauernd, signalisierte dem Admiral aber auch, wie gut er verstanden hatte. „Weil Sie das hinter dem Rücken aller anderen Verantwortlichen durchziehen, weil man es Ihnen sonst nich erlauben würde?"

Marcus zuckte zusammen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und straffte wieder seinen Rücken. „Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen, Mister Khan, denn so berühmt und berüchtigt oder gar gefürchtet sind sie schon lange nicht mehr. Durch die wenigen Geschichtsaufzeichnungen, die die dunklen Zeiten nach den Eugenischen Kriegen überstanden haben, wie wir Ihre Epoche heute nennen, ist Ihr damaliger Ruhm verblasst.

Sie sind nur eine Fußnote der Geschichte – einer der unzähligen kleinen Tyrannen, die unsere unrühmliche Vergangenheit vor zwei- bis dreihundert Jahren geprägt haben und irgendwann von der Landkarte gefegt wurden", entgegnete der Admiral – wieder mit herablassendem Ton in der Stimme, um von seiner vorherigen Entgleisung abzulenken.

„Aber ich muss gestehen, es gibt durchaus noch den ein oder anderen, dem der Name Khan Noonien Singh bekannt vorkommt und ihn oder sie auf dumme Gedanken bringen könnte, einmal genauer nachschlagen zu wollen. John Harrison dagegen ist ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, eine Existenz, mit der auch Sie selbst den Ballast Ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit abschütteln können, wenn sie wollen."

„Also gut." Khan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich werde Sie, mit meinem Wissen und meinen Fähigkeiten unterstützen, wenn Sie mir im Gegenzug dafür garantieren, dass meine Besatzung am Leben bleibt und wie ich aufgeweckt wird", gab er dem Admiral endlich die Bestätigung, die dieser die ganze Zeit hören wollte.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Mister Khan. Ich freue mich, dass wir unsere Angelegenheit so problemlos klären konnten", der Ältere lächelte. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir uns gut um die kryogenen Kapseln kümmern werden und Ihren Gefährten kein Leid geschieht, so lange Sie sich an die Regeln unserer Vereinbarung halten, die wir noch im Detail aushandeln werden."

Er neigte den Kopf und schaltete das Gerät in seiner Jackentasche aus.

„Das ist meine Seite des Deals, Mister Harrison. Verstehen Sie jedoch, dass ich ihnen jetzt nicht die Hand geben kann, um den Handel auf althergebrachte Art und Weise zu beschließen."

„Natürlich verstehe ich das", konterte Khan katzenfreundlich. „Das ist vielleicht auch besser so, denn ich befürchte, dass ich Ihnen dabei versehentlich die Handknochen gebrochen hätte, weil ich meine Kraft noch nicht ganz so kontrollieren kann, wie ich möchte. Das liegt wohl an den Nachwirkungen der Kryostase."

Es stellte ihn zufrieden, dass der Admiral zusammenzuckte und einen weiteren Schritt zurückwich. Seinen tief im Inneren vergrabenen Zorn besänftigte diese kleine Genugtuung allerdings nicht.


	6. Kapitel 5: Erste Schritte in neuer Zeit

**Stützpunkt der Sektion 31, London**  
**Zwei Wochen später**

* * *

Die Welt in der er sich bewegen durfte, vergrößerte sich nur langsam. Ein Teil von Khan Noonien Singh genoss dennoch die Wachsamkeit und Vorsicht, die ihn der Admiral und seine Mitarbeiter entgegen brachten. Es bewies die trotz des Schau gestellten Selbstbewusstseins die immer noch vorhandene Angst der Normalsterblichen vor dem Übermenschen, und das gab ihm wenigstens einen Hauch von Befriedigung.

Die restlichen Fesseln waren schon nach dem Besuch des Admirals gefallen, kurz darauf hatte er das Labor gegen einen kleinen Raum mit Hygienezelle eintauschen können, der allerdings auch noch im gleichen Stockwerk und Komplex wie das Zimmer lag, in dem er aufgewacht war.

Abgesehen von gelegentlichen medizinischen Checks, Untersuchungen seiner Physiognomie und seines Blutes, ließ man ihn jedoch von nun an weitestgehend in Ruhe. Den Aussagen der Mediziner nach, kümmerten sie sich um sein Wohlergehen und wollten ihm wieder auf die Beine helfen, ihren Blicken nach zu urteilen, faszinierte er sie wie ein fremdes Wesen, schienen sie doch noch nie zuvor mit einem genetisch aufgewerteten Menschen zu tun gehabt zu haben.

Khan machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass auch dieser Raum rund um die Uhr überwacht wurde, Kameras in den Wänden seine Aktivitäten aufzeichneten und andere Sensoren seine Vitaldaten, um herauszufinden, wie gut und schnell sich sein Metabolismus regenerierte.

Natürlich registrierten sie seine Übungen, um die Muskeln erneut zu kräftigen, seine Lesegeschwindigkeit am Terminal und seine Gehirnaktivitäten beim Erfassen der Texte. Aber das kümmerte ihn weniger, war er es doch gewohnt, zum Versuchskaninchen degradiert zu werden und hatte Übung genug, um ihnen zu verschleiern, dass er noch zu wesentlich mehr fähig war.

Khan übte sich in den kommenden Tagen in stoischer Geduld. Er meditierte oft und lange, um innerlich zur Ruhe zu kommen, denn die Drohungen des Admirals machten ihn immer noch wütend. Gleichzeitig schaffte er es dadurch die vielen neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten, die durch seine Lektüre auf ihn einstürzten.

Dazu kamen Übungen, um seinen Körper zu stählen und die Muskeln daran zu erinnern, zu was sie bald wieder fähig sein sollten. Er mochte den Menschen zwar von vorneherein überlegen sein – aber genau wie sie trainieren um seinen Körper im bestmöglichen Zustand zu halten. Und die lange Zeit in Kryostase hatte durchaus ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Durch ein Terminal in seinem Raum konnte er sich Informationen über die historischen, gesellschaftlichen und technischen Entwicklungen der letzten dreihundert Jahre verschaffen – wenn auch mit dem unbestimmten Gefühl, dass dieses Wissen deutlich gefiltert war, um sein Bild von der Gegenwart unvollständig und einseitig zu lassen.

So wurden etwa über die beiden Epochen, die man heute offensichtlich die „eugenischen Kriege" und „dunklen Zeite" kaum Worte verloren, mehr historische Aufzeichnungen gab es erst wieder, als überraschend Kontakt mit einer außerirdischen Rasse hergestellt wurde, den Vulkaniern.

Am Anfang hätte Khan gerne erfahren, welches Bild man von ihm in der Gegenwart hatte, aber er nahm die Zensur erst einmal hin, als er sie erkannte. Mit der Zeit würde er sich das noch fehlende Wissen verschaffen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab und notwendig wurde. So lange konnte er warten.

Jetzt musste er erst einmal dafür sorgen, dass er nicht länger wie ein Gefangener gehalten und überwacht wurde. Denn noch war es ihm nicht möglich, diesen Komplex zu verlassen. Dafür sorgten Sicherheitssysteme mit Individualscans, die Türen versperrten und Alarm schlugen, aber auch lebendige Wachleute, die ihn höflich aber bestimmt zurück in seinen Flur verwiesen, wenn er einen Vorstoß in andere Bereiche dieses Stützpunkts wagte.

Die wenigen Menschen mit denen er zu tun hatte, waren offensichtlich angewiesen worden auch weiterhin, nur das Notwendigste mit ihm zu sprechen und keinen engeren Kontakt mit ihm zu schließen, obwohl er ihnen freundlich begegnete und mit keiner Faser verriet, was er wirklich über sie dachte. Aber auch das amüsierte ihn eher, als dass es ihn ärgerte, bewies es doch ebenfalls, dass der Admiral ihn fürchtete ...

Aus all diesen Gründen übte er sich in Geduld und sagte die Wissensfetzen, die man ihm präsentierte, wie ein Schwamm das Wasser auf, wagte Rückschlüsse zu ziehen, wenn eine Information unvollständig oder schwammig war, und versuchte die Zusammenhänge zwischen Sachverhalten zu begreifen, und seine Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen.

Heute waren die Menschen also Teil einer Förderation, interagierten friedlich mit anderen raumfahrenden Völkern, tauschten Wissen und Technologie aus, zum Wohle aller Beteiligten und nicht zur Bereicherung einiger weniger. Man nahm auf die Schwachen Rücksicht und kümmerte sich um sie.

Die Errungenschaften dieser neuen Zivilisation, die sich auf Frieden und Gemeinschaftsgeist gründete, wurden in höchsten Tönen gepriesen, viele Stimmen behaupteten sogar, dass die Normalsterblichen die Barbarei vergangener Jahrtausende hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Welch arrogante Fehleinschätzung! Das würde niemals geschehen. Auch zu seiner Seit hatte es Friedensapostel und „Heilige" gegeben, die nach hohen moralischen Standards gelebt hatten. Aber auch sie hatten – wenn man sie nur lange genug triezte, ihr wahres Gesicht gezeigt.

Khan glaubte nicht, dass sich in zweihundertfünfzig Jahren so viel verändert haben konnte, er bezweifelte, dass die Menschheit damit hätte überleben und so eine Vorrangstellung in der Förderation hätte erreichen können.

Nein, unter der dünnen Schicht von Friedlichkeit, Offenheit und Güte, mit der die Menschen heute hausieren gingen, schlummerte tief in ihnen doch immer noch das Raubtier, das nur darauf lauerte, auszubrechen und instinktiv zu handeln.

Immer wieder fand er kleinere und größere Beispiele die das Bild von einer weiseren und gereifteren Menschheit zerstörten.. Erst vor ein paar Monaten hatten diese verpönten Eigenschaften die Erde vor dem Untergang gerettet, weil ein junger Captain namens Kirk mit seiner Crew erst gehandelt und nicht lange mit dem Feind verhandelt hatte

Bei den Zusammenstößen mit anderen Rassen, war es ebenfalls zu kämpferischen Auseinandersetzungen gekommen, bei der sich die Raumschiffsbesatzungen nichts geschenkt hatten. Und das nur, weil man aggressiv in bisher unbekannte Systeme vorgestoßen war.

Nicht zuletzt war Admiral Marcus selbst ein gutes Beispiel für den Typ Mensch, der für die Allgemeinheit als ausgestorben gelten sollte. Ehrgeiz und Neugier wurden in Maßen und unter moralischen Gesichtspunkten akzeptiert, nicht aber rücksichtsloser Überlebenswille und aggressives Machtstreben, ohne dass viele Männer und Frauen gar nicht erst in solche verantwortungsvollen Posten hätten vorstoßen können.

Augments wie Khan, die den Normalsterblichen genau diese Eigenschaften vor Augen führten, wurden hingegen damals wie gefürchtet und verdammt. Genetische Manipulationen bei Ungeborenen und Kindern kamen zwar vor, um körperliche Behinderungen und die Auswirkung von Erbkrankheiten zu verhindern oder deren Auswirkungen zu minimieren. Sie waren aber strengstens verboten, wenn es um die Erweiterung geistiger und körperlicher Fähigkeiten ging. Die Strafen dafür waren beachtlich.

Dabei gab es ein Volk in der Galaxis, dass Khan und seinesgleichen ähnlicher war als alle dachten, wenn er den Informationen trauen konnte, die er über sie erhalten hatte...

Seit er die ersten Andeutungen über die Vulkanier gelesen hatte und je mehr er über sie erfuhr, desto öfter entdeckte er Parallelen zwischen sich und der Spezies, die gerade eben erst ihren Planeten verloren hatten, angefangen mit der den Menschen überlegenen Körperkraft, bis hin zur Nutzung von Teilen des Gehirns, die bei anderen Rassen – auch den Menschen - immer noch brach lagen.

Ihr Streben nach Perfektion und Gleichklang in Körper, Seele und Geist amüsierte ihn zwar zuerst, sprach ihn jedoch nach und nach immer mehr an. Die Philosophie Vulkans war es wert, sich näher mit ihr zu beschäftigen.

Aber eines wurde aus ihren Lehren ersichtlich: Auch wenn die Vulkanier gelernt zu haben schienen, das Raubtier in sich durch strenge Rituale und der Konzentration auf den Intellekt zu meistern, auslöschen hatten sie es auch nicht können. Das verriet ihm unter anderem der ausgefeilte, effektive Kampfstil, der auch mehr auf Instinkt als Logik beruhte.

Vielleicht vertraten die Vulkanier gerade deshalb eine so entschiedene Friedenspolitik – gerade weil sie dem wilden Teil ihrer Seele keine Nahrung geben wollten. Es würde interessant werden, genau diesen Aspekt aus einem von ihnen heraus zu kitzeln, sollte er jemals einem Vertreter dieser Rasse über den Weg laufen.

Aber der Admiral sorgte nicht nur dafür, dass Khan das Nötigste über die neue Welt und ihre Ordnung erfuhr, um sich besser in ihr zurecht zu finden, sondern auch, dass er seine Wissenslücken in Bezug auf den technologischen Fortschritt ausglich, um für Marcus zu arbeiten und damit seinen Teil ihrer „Vereinbarung" zu erfüllen.

Zuerst waren es nur wenige technische Manuals, die ihm die modernen Grundlagen zum Transportwesen, Medizin, Wissensvermittlung und so fort vermittelten, seit gestern beschäftigte er sich mit den physikalischen Möglichkeiten, die den überlichtschnellen Flug möglich machten, stellte fest, dass einige Theorien seiner Epoche lange überholt waren, während andere, die früher nur als Spinnereien abgehobener Geister bezeichnet wurden, sich bestätigt hatten.

Khan fiel es leicht, die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen und Informationslücken durch eigene Logik zu schließen und die richtigen Rückschlüsse zu ziehen. Inzwischen hätte er sicherlich so manch ein Gerät in seinem Raum mit dem richtigen Werkzeug auseinandernehmen und wieder zusammensetzen können.

Aber er verzichtete darauf, es überhaupt erst zu versuchen. In den Datenpaketen, die jeden Morgen in sein Terminal überspielt wurden, waren auch immer wieder ganz bestimmte Aufnahmen eingestreut. Sie tauchten oft unvermittelt auf und sollten ihn wohl daran, wer die Spielregeln in ihrer Zusammenarbeit bestimmte...

Auch heute erwartete er nichts weiter als diese Mischung, doch diesmal war alles anders. Statt des üblichen Menüs öffnete sich zunächst eine audiovisuelle Nachricht. Das Gesicht des Mannes, auf den sich all sein Zorn konzentrierte erschien auf dem Bildschirm.

„Guten Tag, Mister Harrison. Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich gut erholt und fiebern nur darauf, endlich Ihre neuen Aufgaben zu übernehmen", sagte der ältere Mann mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Ich beglückwünsche Sie zur Aufnahme in der Sternenflotte. Ihr Rang als Commander unter meinem direkten Kommando wird hiermit bestätigt. Weiteres erfahren Sie in einigen Stunden, wenn ich selbst mit Ihnen sprechen werde."

Wenn es sich nicht um eine Aufzeichnung gehandelt hätte, hätte Khan dem Admiral die entsprechende Antwort gegeben. So aber hörte er sich stoisch die weiteren Ausführungen an und tippte dann auf den Bildschirm, um sich die Schaltpläne und Simulationen genauer anzusehen, die ihn heute beschäftigen sollten. Aber innerlich fühlte er auch Erleichterung, denn das würde vermutlich auch bedeuten, dass man ihm mehr Freiheiten zugestand.

Endlich trug sein Wohlverhalten in den letzten zwei Wochen Früchte, tat sich etwas, was ihn aus diesem Raum heraus bringen würde, damit er endlich mehr von der Erde des 23. Jahrhunderts sehen und auch wieder seine eigenen Fäden spinnen konnte.

...

...

...

**Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte, Admiral Marcus Büro**  
**Eine Stunde früher**

* * *

Admiral Marcus beendete die Aufnahme und stützte die Arme auf den Tisch. Es bedurfte nur noch einiger letzter Bestätigungen, dann war das, was er gerade entschieden hatte rechtskräftig und Khan Noonien Singh ein freier Mann mit einer neuen Identität, die nur einer genaueren Untersuchung nicht standhalten würde.

Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er das Für und Wider dieser Entscheidung abwog. Sie bog große Gefahr in sich, ein unkalkulierbares Risiko... aber er würde auch davon profitieren, dessen war er sich inzwischen sicher.

Der Übermensch lernte ausgesprochen schnell, seine Lesegeschwindigkeit und Auffassungsgabe hatte die Mediziner in London mehrfach erstaunt und zu wilden Spekulationen verleitet. Vor allem Doctor Townhill, der das ganze Projekt persönlich betreute, verstand erst jetzt, zu was ein Augment in der Lage sein konnte.

Auch Khans körperliche Werte steigerten sich von Tag zu Tag. Bald würde er wieder im Vollbesitz seiner physischen und psychischen Kräfte sein – und dann war es auch an der Zeit, dass er sein Wissen und seine Fertigkeiten zum Nutzen der Sternenflotte einsetzte.

Es war daher zwingend notwendig, den Augment zu beschäftigen, damit er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam und Möglichkeiten bekam, seine eigenen Pläne zu schmieden.

So streckte er die Hand aus und tippte den Code ein, der alles in die Wege leiten würde, beobachtete, wie die Fenster vom Bildschirm verschwanden und einem neuen Platz machten, einer Nachricht, auf die er ebenfalls nur gewartet hatte.

Der Krisenstab der Sternenflotte würde sich in zwei Stunden im Daystrom-Institut versammeln, um die neusten Entwicklungen am Rand der neutralen Zone zu besprechen und Gegenmaßnahmen zu ergreifen. Er überflog noch einmal die Berichte, die er der Versammlung vorlegen würde und markierte einige Stellen deutlich, damit sie auch ja bei der Präsentation hervorgehoben wurden.

Während sich die Romulaner immer noch verdächtig ruhig verhielten, ließen die Klingonen wieder einmal ihre Muskeln spielen. Sie hatten die „U.S:S. Constellation" in der Nähe des Calipher Systems beschossen und zu entern versucht.

Er kniff grimmig die Augen zusammen. Der Vorfall machte deutlich, dass langsam mehr unternommen werden musste, als nur eine weitere Protestnote nach Qo'nos zu schicken, denn ein Krieg mit dieser aggressiven Spezies würde unausweichlich sein.

Schiff und Besatzung waren dem Angriff nur durch das rasche Eingreifen und die Unterstützung der „U.S.S. Enterprise" der vollständigen Vernichtung entkommen. Kirk hatte seine eigentlich vorrangigere Mission, die Untersuchung eines Doppelsternsystems abgebrochen, um dem anderen Schiff beizustehen und die Klingonen mit seinem zum Leichtsinn neigenden Mut zum Teufel zu jagen, auch wenn er damit sein eigenes Schiff in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Er entspannte sich etwas.

Christopher Pikes Protegé James Tiberius Kirk war zwar noch ein ungeschliffener Diamant, der dazu neigte, seine Crew und das Schiff unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen, weil er zu impulsiv und unüberlegt handelte, aber letztendlich brachte er die Tatkraft und den Mut mit, der vielen anderen Kommandanten mittlerweile fehlte.

Die Sternenflotte brauchte Männer wie diesen jungen Captain, um sich gegenüber ihren Feinden nicht ganz der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben ... und natürlich auch die Entwicklungen, die er, Marcus, im Geheimen in die Wege leitete. Wann würden die anderen endlich einmal lernen, dass es manchmal nicht mehr ausreichte, nur mit dem Säbel zu rasseln, sondern ihn auch zu zücken?

Dann holte er tief Luft. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, sich vor der Sitzung noch mit jemand anderem darüber zu unterhalten. Nachdem seine Tochter Carol ihr gemeinsames Mittagessen abgesagt hatte, war er frei. Kurzentschlossen stellte er deshalb eine Verbindung zu dem Mann her, den er selbst einmal in die Sternenflotte gebracht hatte. „Hallo Christopher..."


	7. Kapitel 6: Der neue Commander

**Geheimer Stützpunkt der Sektion 31 in London**  
**Gut ein Monat später in einem Techniklabor**

* * *

„Du siehst nicht besonders glücklich aus, Jacob." Geraldine Hopkins blickte zu ihrem Kollegen, der ein wenig niedergeschlagen aus dem Büro am anderen Ende des Raumes gekommen war. „Hat dir unser neuer Chef wieder zugesetzt?"

„Ja ...", meinte dieser erst leise, dann legte er das Datentablett, das er in der Hand gehalten hatte, unsanft auf dem Tisch ab und schnaubte. „Es ist frustrierend. Da reiße ich mir die ganze letzte Woche den Arsch auf und verbessere den Entwurf ... und er geht hin, lässt sich von mir alles haarklein erklären und stellt dann nur trocken fest: _‚Stetson, sie denken viel zu kompliziert – es geht auch viel einfacher! Bei einer Vernichtungswaffe kommt es nicht darauf an, ob sie eventuell Unschuldige verschonen könnte – wenn man sie einsetzt, dann um möglichst effektiv zu zerstören und vernichten. Im Krieg fragt keiner nach Menschlichkeit und Moral.' _"

Er ließ sich auf seinen Platz sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Verdammt noch mal – so sehr ich das verabscheue - als wir das ganze genauer angesehen habe, musste ich ihm tatsächlich recht geben!"

„Und das ärgert dich? Damit hättest du rechnen müssen. Er spricht das aus, was andere gerne unter den Tisch kehren." Geraldine schob eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wir erschaffen nun einmal in erster Linie Waffen und Verteidigungssysteme, auch wenn es uns innerlich widerstrebt. Und unser neuer Chef ist, was das betrifft ziemlich offen und konsequent.. Wer will es ihm verdenken, nach dem, was er durchgemacht hat?"

Beide sahen sich schweigend an und dann wie auf Kommando zur geschlossenen Tür, hinter die sich ihr Vorgesetzter zurückgezogen hatte, um seinen eigenen Projekten nachzugehen – woraus diese auch immer bestanden.

Commander John Harrison war für sie beide – wie auch dem Rest der Abteilung - immer noch ein Rätsel. Vor drei Wochen erst war er von Admiral Marcus auf diesen Posten abberufen worden. Sie hatten nur erfahren, dass man ihn nach einer langen Rekonvaleszenzzeit erst jetzt wieder für diensttauglich erklärt hatte, wenn auch nicht mehr für den Dienst auf einem Schiff der Flotte.

„Immerhin hat er, so weit wir wissen, als einer von wenigen die Schlacht oder sollte ich besser sagen – das Gemetzel - um Vulkan überlebt. Er soll auf der „U.S:S: Farragut" gedient haben", stellte die dunkelhaarige Technikerin fest. „Aber daran kann er sich wohl nicht mehr erinnern, genauso wie an viele andere Dinge. Das habe ich schon festgestellt, als ich mal unverfänglich nachfragte. Ich habe manchmal auch das Gefühl, dass er fachlich ebenfalls noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe ist, sonst würde er sich von uns nicht alles so genau erklären lassen."

„Kann gut sein." Jacob Stetson nickte. „Das sind jedenfalls die Informationen, die wir über ihn erhalten haben und sie erklären eine ganze Menge von seinem Verhalten. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was für Traumata er noch mit sich herumschleppt. Auch mir kommt es manchmal so vor, als habe er noch mehr verloren als einen Teil seines Gedächtnisses – und dann wieder nicht. Hast du ihn schon mal in der Trainingshalle gesehen?"

„Nein, du weißt, ich entspanne mich bei schöngeistigen Dingen wie Gymnastik und Tanz, und nicht bei harten ‚männlichen' Sportarten, in denen es nur um Prügeln und Wettstreit geht. Warum? Was ist da so anders an ihm? Dreht er gerne mal durch?"

„Nein, eher im Gegenteil. Er bleibt kalt und ruhig wie ein Fisch. Und scheint mir körperlich unglaublich fit zu sein. Er hat noch nie eine sportliche Herausforderung verloren, wenn wir ihn einmal dazu bekommen haben bei einem kleinen Wettkampf mitzumachen– was ich schon ziemlich unnormal finde. Aber sich dann nicht mal darüber zu freuen, sondern den Sieg nur mit einem Schulterzucken zu quittieren, na ich weiß nicht...

Dann hat er eine Nahkampftechnik drauf, die selbst den harten Jungs vom Sicherheitsteam die Sprache verschlägt. Man traut ihm nämlich irgendwie gar nicht zu, dass er so eine Kraft in den Muskeln und Knochen hat. Letztens hat er Peter Rubik durch die Gegend geschubst und der war mindestens doppelt so breit und einen Kopf größer als er", erklärte der Ingenieur leise. „Ich habe jedenfalls immer das Gefühl eine Raubkatze auf dem Sprung zu sehen, wenn er sich durch die Halle bewegt."

„Nun, das klingt alles interessant und ich finde es gar nicht so unheimlich oder beängstigend, sondern eher anziehend – vermutlich weil ich eine Frau bin – und gefährliche Männer zu schätzen weiß", schmunzelte die Technikerin. „Stattdessen bedauere viel mehr, dass er sich so von uns abkapselt und nur in die Arbeit zu vergraben scheint. Hat es in der ganzen Zeit schon mal jemals einer geschafft, ihn nach Feierabend zu einem Treffen in eine Bar oder anderen Freizeitaktivitäten einzuladen?"

„Nein, so weit ich weiß nicht ... aber vielleicht ist es auch einfach noch zu früh dazu. Geben wir unserem Chef einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit, vielleicht klappt es ja in ein paar Wochen", erwiderte der Ingenieur. Dann blickte er auf das Datenpad. „Aber jetzt sollte ich zusehen, dass ich das überarbeite. Er will die Ergebnisse morgen haben."

„Dann mal los ... ich habe nachher noch eine Besprechung mit Commander Harrison – mal sehen, was er mir dann zu sagen hat..." Geraldine Hopkins seufzte. „Irgendwie komme ich mir trotz seiner Freundlichkeit doch immer ein wenig klein – fast wie ein Kind - vor, wenn ich vor ihm stehe. Obwohl er selbst eigentlich die ganze Zeit sitzt", sinnierte sie und sprach das aus, was auch den anderen Mitarbeiterin ihrer Abteilung an ihren neuen Vorgesetzten besonders unheimlich war.

Trotzdem konnten sie ihm nicht absprechen, dass er sie zu führen wusste. In der kurzen Zeit hatte er es immerhin geschafft, schon einige bürokratische Hürden und umständliche Wege abzuschaffen, was Genehmigungen oder Materialanforderungen betraf und ihnen so die Arbeit ungemein erleichterte. Und auch in Zeiten größter Hektik oder bei Störungen blieb er ungewöhnlich ruhig, als könne er alles überschauen.

Und doch blieb in seiner Nähe immer das Gefühl, auf der Hut sein müssen. Die unerklärbare Furcht, dass unter der ruhigen Fassade ein Vulkan brodelte, der jederzeit explodieren konnte.

...

...

...

**In den Archiven der British Library, London**  
**Einige Tage später**

* * *

Marla McGivers schnaubte und setzte den Karton unsanfter auf dem Tisch ab, als sie eigentlich gewollt hatte und stützte die Hände gegen die Platte. „Also gut, Karton, dann lass mal sehen, was du für Geheimnisse aus den dunklen Zeiten in dir hast!"

Sie nahm den Deckel ab, und seufzte, als sie neben ein paar Akten aus Papier, Plastik und Pappe jede Menge optische Medien entdeckte und ließ sich dann frustriert auf den Stuhl sinken.

Jetzt würde sie den stocksteif britischen und dazu noch griesgrämigen Archivleiter wieder nach dem Abspielgerät dafür fragen müssen – und das war jedes Mal mit halbstündigen Belehrungen und mindestens drei Unterschriften auf verschiedenen Formularen verbunden.

Denn es gab nur noch wenige funktionierende Player, die natürlich mit äußerster Sorgfalt behandelt werden mussten. Zudem war man hier offensichtlich der Ansicht, dass ein moderner Nachbau oder Hybridgerät den alten Medien nicht gerecht werden würde oder ihnen schaden könnte. Hier bestätigte sich das Vorurteil wirklich, die Briten seien auch heute noch immer sehr traditionsbewusst.

Dieser Umstand war nur einer von vielen, der sie regelmäßig frustrierte. So wie sie sich zuerst darüber gefreut hatte, dass sie endlich die Genehmigung bekommen hatte, in den alten Archiven des Commonwealth zu stöbern, und festzustellen, wie ergiebig die waren, so sehr hatte machte sich in ihr inzwischen das Gefühl breit, einfach nur an diesen Ort abgeschoben worden zu sein.

Offiziell hieß es zwar, dass jemand Interesse an ihrer Diplomarbeit gefunden habe und nun tiefergehende Informationen zu den Eugenischen Kriegen und vor allem der Gruppe der Übermenschen um Khan Noonien Singh wünschte, aber so richtig wollte und konnte sie daran nicht glauben, weil sie keine Reaktion auf die Berichte erhielt und eigentlich noch immer nicht wusste, bei wem die eigentlich landeten.

Nun, sollte in wissenschaftlichen Zeitschriften oder auf den entsprechenden Plattformen jemals ein Essay mit ihren Erkenntnissen aber einem anderen Namen erscheinen, dann wusste sie Bescheid, wie sehr sie betrogen worden war...

Es kam ihr so vor, dass die Sternenflottenakademie und der Dienst auf einem Raumschiff weiter entfernt lag, als je zuvor und sie längst in der Karriere weit abgeschlagen war, ganz anders als die Freundinnen wie Carol Marcus oder Christine Chapel, die es teilweise durch ihre Leistungen, nicht zuletzt aber auch besonderen Beziehungen schon längst geschafft hatten, die Erde weit hinter sich zu lassen.

Aber Historiker wurden nun einmal nachrangig behandelt, wenn es um die Erforschung des Weltalls ging, weil die Verantwortlichen offensichtlich der Ansicht waren, dass ihr Fachwissen da draußen im All nicht gebraucht wurde, weil die Geschichte der Erde dort keine Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

Doch konnten sie sich da so sicher sein? Was, wenn eines Tages die Vergangenheit die Gegenwart überschatten würde?

Ach, es war müßig, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen und flammende Verteidigungsreden zu formulieren. Vermutlich würde sie noch einige Jahre länger in staubigen Archiven verbringen müssen, oder gar den Rest ihres Lebens...

Ach, es war alles so verdammt ungerecht!

Sie hatte leider nicht die Beziehungen von Carol und anderen, deren Verwandte bereits für die Sternenflotte arbeiteten, nicht die glanzvollen Noten, die sie zu einem Überflieger machten, der einfach nicht übersehen werden konnte. Aus eher einfachen Verhältnissen stammend, hatte sie sich alles hart erarbeiten müssen und davon war ihr nichts wirklich zugeflogen.

Von wegen - gleiche Rechte, gleiche Chancen für alle!

Sie brauchte sich doch nur hier umzusehen. Selbst London hatte seine dunklen und schmutzigen Ecken, seine Gauner und zwielichtigen Gestalten oder diejenigen, die ohne eigenes Verschulden aus dem sozialen System gefallen waren und nicht zuletzt die, die den Normen der Gesellschaft aus Trotz entsagt hatten.

Manchmal fühlte sie sich dort auf ihren Streifzügen durch das London abseits der gut besuchten Bereiche mit den Sehenswürdigkeiten und in den heruntergekommenen Vierteln am Rande des Zentrums sogar wohler als in den offiziellen Bars und Vergnügungszentren der Stadt – konnte sie dort doch einfach einmal ihre Sorgen und Probleme vergessen, ohne immer ständig den Erfolg anderer vor Augen haben zu müssen.

Sie warf die Akte etwas ungestümer als sie wollte auf den Tisch und erschrak heftig, als sich der brüchige Verschluss durch den Ruck öffnete, die Pappdeckel aufklappte und sich der Inhalt auf dem Tisch verteilte. Ein paar der kostbaren Blätter verschwanden sogar über die Kante und segelten außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes zu Boden.

„Oh, nein! Verdammt noch mal!", fluchte Marla, als sie den Schrecken verdaut hatte und sprang schnell auf. Sie sammelte die Blätter so vorsichtig sie konnte wieder ein. Die weißen Handschuhe, die sie zum Schutz für das alte Papier trug, verfärbten sich durch Staub und Schmutzablagerung an einigen Stellen dunkel.

Dann hielt sie plötzlich inne. Eines der Blätter erwies sich als einfacher Umschlag, dessen Kleberänder durch den heftigen Ruck nachgegeben hatte. So waren drei Fotos herausgerutscht und mit der Bildseite nach oben zu liegen gekommen.

Marla schnappte nach Luft.

Die Schwarz-Weiß-Aufnahmen waren nach all der Zeit immer noch intensiv und glasklar. Als sie diese aufhob, verstand sie auch warum – jemand hatte sie laminiert und dafür gutes Plastik verwendet. Die handtellergroßen Bilder waren vorne mit Aufnahmedatum und – ort beschriftet, doch hinten hatte auch noch jemand auf dem Plastik handschriftliche Notizen hinterlassen, die zwar verblasst aber noch immer lesbar waren, wenn man sich die Zeit nahm, genauer hinzusehen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie das ganze genauer in Augenschein nahm. Der Umschlag gab preis, dass die Aufnahmen von einer Spionagedrohne stammten, die heimlich Aufnahmen von einer Festung bei Kandahar gemacht hatte, bevor sie offensichtlich entdeckt und abgeschossen worden war. Doch die Zeit schien noch ausgereicht haben, diese Bilder an die Schaltzentrale in Indien zu senden.

Die Bilder selbst zeigten nach den handschriftlichen Angaben „Khan Noonien Singh und seine engsten Vertrauten". Sie drehte das Foto um, auf dem „Singh (unbestätigt)" stand und stieß die Luft zischend aus. Denn das wäre wirklich eine Sensation, waren bisher doch nur Aufnahmen des Diktators und Übermenschen vorhanden gewesen, die ihn bis zur Unkenntlichkeit vermummt oder aber aus weiter Ferne gezeigt hatten. Heute wusste niemand mehr, wie er wirklich aussah, da sich die Beschreibungen der Augenzeugen stark voneinander unterschieden.

Sie legte den Kopf schief. Das also konnte durchaus der Mann sein, mit dem sie sich im letzten Jahr ihres Lebens so intensiv beschäftigt hatte. Trotz aller Aufregung war sie ein wenig enttäuscht, denn sie hatte mehr erwartet.

Die Aufnahme zeigte jedes Detail des schmalen Gesichts mit den hohen Wangenknochen und den hellen, ungewohnt weit auseinander stehenden schmalen Augen. Seinem Namen zum Trotz sah Khan dank seiner blassen Haut und seiner Züge eher aus wie ein Europäer, vielleicht sogar ein wenig wie ein Brite, auch wenn die etwas mehr als schulterlangen Haare den Eindruck wieder verwischten.

Marla schluckte. Die Bilder – auch die Gruppenaufnahme – zeigte einen eher schmal gebauten athletischen Mann in einem körperbetont geschnittenen, dunklen Mantel und einer enganliegenden Kombination, wie man sie auch heute noch trug, nicht in der üblichen Kampfrüstung, die ihn muskelbepackt und vierschrötig wirken ließ. Er war fast schon unscheinbar, wenn da nicht...

Auch wenn er nachdenklich wirkte und in die Ferne zu starren schien, so traf sie doch sein tiefgründiger, nachdenklicher Blick bis ins Mark. Khan – wenn es wirklich Noonien Singh war - schien zwar in sich zu ruhen und über seine nächsten Pläne nachzudenken, aber auch die Umgebung um sich herum wahrzunehmen und...

Auch über die Distanz von über zweihundert, fast dreihundert Jahren, fühlte sie sich von dem ausdrucksstarken Gesicht angesprochen, rann doch ein warmer Schauer über ihren Rücken und ließ sie einen Moment zittern. Von wegen unscheinbar!

Es gab keinen Zweifel: Diese Art von Ausstrahlung konnte nur ein Mann besitzen, der dazu fähig war Großes zu bewirken, und dessen Name sich für eine Weile tief in die Geschichte der Erde eingegraben hatte.

Sie seufzte und strich für sich deshalb das „unbestätigt". **_Das hier war eindeutig Khan Noonien Singh!_**

„Ach verdammt, warum bin ich nicht dreihundert Jahre früher geboren worden?", murmelte die junge Historikerin, sehnte sich nach einer Begegnung mit diesem Mann der seinen Teil der Vergangenheit geprägt hatte, träumte von den Fragen, die sie ihm so gerne gestellt hätte.

Doch sie war Wissenschaftlerin genug, um sich nicht all zu lange schwärmerischen Gefühlen hinzugeben. Ihr Verstand schaltete sich schneller ein, als ihr lieb war.

„Khan Noonien Singh hätte dich nicht einmal eines Blickes gewürdigt, meine Liebe. Du wärest nur eine seiner unzähligen Sklavinnen gewesen, unwürdig wie alle normalen Menschen. Er hätte dich einfach umgebracht, wenn du ihm zu sehr auf die Pelle gerückt oder ihn genervt hättest. Im Besten Fall hätte er dich benutzt", murmelte sie und biss sich auf die Lippen, dachte an die anderen großen Männer, der Geschichte, die Herrscher und Feldherren. Warum fiel ihr gerade jetzt Dschinghis Khan ein?

Trotzdem konnte sie eine weitere Welle schwärmerischer Gefühle nicht unterdrücken und starrte noch einmal auf das Bild. Wenn man sich schon so in seinem Aussehen getäuscht hatte, dann vielleicht auch in seinem Charakter? Vielleicht war er gar nicht so gewesen, wie ihn die Zeitzeugen beschrieben.

„Die Geschichte schreibt immer der Sieger!", murmelte sie und rief sich dann scharf zur Vernunft, als ihr der Karton mit seinem kaum durchgesehenen Inhalt ins Auge fiel und sie an etwas erinnerte. Schließlich hatte sie eine Menge an Arbeit zu erledigen, wie etwa die Sichtung genau dieser Unterlagen, und dafür musste sie sich wieder einmal an den Archivleiter wenden und um eines der Geräte betteln.

Sie legte die Bilder auf den Tisch, entschlossen, sie zu scannen und in ihren neuen Bericht aufzunehmen. Denn diese enorm wichtigen historischen Dokumente durften einfach nicht wieder verschwinden.

‚Warum bist du eigentlich so pflichtbewusst, wenn nichts zurückkommt außer einem monatlichen Gehalt?', flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. ‚ Willst du sie nicht lieber für einen günstigeren Zeitpunkt aufbewahren, wo du sie nur für dich alleine verwenden kannst und kein anderer den Ruhm für sich ernten?

Ja, für deine Doktorarbeit vielleicht. Das sind immerhin die ersten klaren Aufnahmen des Diktators Singh, die ihn als Mensch und nicht nur als Kampfmaschine oder vermummten Terroristen zeigen. Du könntest damit die Fachwelt in Staunen versetzen und dir endlich den Namen verschaffen, den du verdienst und dir deinen Traum..."

Es war entschieden.

Auch wenn es verdammt dumm war und ihr noch eine Menge Ärger einbringen konnte. Aber sie würde diese Originalfotos hier nicht weiter verstauben lassen oder in einen Bericht aufnehmen, der ohnehin nur wieder an dunkle Orte verschwand, weil sie nicht mal wusste, für wen sie das alles machte und warum. Es erschien ihr mit einem Mal wichtig, genau diese Unterlagen für sich zu behalten.

Marla streifte die verschmutzten Handschuhe ab, da sie ohnehin neue brauchte und warf sie in einen bereitstehenden Behälter. Dann steckte sie die Fotos mitsamt des Umschlags kurzerhand in ihr weites Oberteil und schob sie solange zurecht, damit sie nicht auffallen würden, wenn sie die British Library verließ.


	8. Kapitel 7: Der Test

**Geheimer Stützpunkt der Sektion 31 in London**  
**In einem Testlabor, einige Tage später**

* * *

Geraldine Hopkins und Jacob Stetson saßen hinter den Kontrollen und studierten ein letztes Mal die Anzeigen. „Es ist alles bereit, Sir", sagte die dunkelhaarige Frau. „Wir können den Testlauf starten." Ihr Kollege blickte indessen erwartungsvoll über die Schulter.

Khan Noonien Singh stand derweil hinter seinen Mitarbeiterin und sah ihnen über die Schulter. Wie die beiden trug er zur Sicherheit einen hellen Schutzanzug, was ihn bei all den anderen Maßnahmen, die sonst noch unternommen wurden, schon erstaunte. Das gab ihm einen Vorgeschmack auf die Kräfte, mit denen sie hier und jetzt hantierten.

Er studierte interessiert die Anzeigen und hob dann den Blick zu dem Fenster, das ihnen einen Blick in die Testkammer gewährte. „Fangen Sie an, Mister Stetson."

„Initiiere erste Sequenz." Während Stetson seine Finger über die Tastatur fliegen ließ, erhöhte Hopkins langsam die Energiezufuhr. In der Vorrichtung inmitten der Kammer begann ein Punkt zu glimmen, vergrößerte sich und entwickelte sich langsam aber sicher zu einem leuchtenden Ball aus Energie.

Auch wenn er äußerlich keine Aufregung zeigte, erfasste Khan doch leichte Anspannung und Neugier. Zum ersten Mal nach seinem Erwachen erlebte er hautnah mit, welche Kräfte die Menschen in der heutigen Zeit heraufbeschworen, las nicht nur darüber oder studierte Simulationen, die weit von der Wirklichkeit entfernt waren.

Dagegen war die Meisterung des Atoms, die im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert, die Krone der Forschung und Wissenschaft dargestellt hatte, heute nur noch eine Fingerübung für Studenten in den ersten Jahren.

Inzwischen arbeiteten die Normalsterblichen wie selbstverständlich mit subatomaren Teilchen, die zu seiner Zeit noch nicht einmal entdeckt worden waren und sich in mehrdimensionalen Räumen bewegten, die damals gerade erst einmal von genialen Geistern wie Stephen Hawking verstanden und mit mathematischen Werkzeugen fassbar gemacht worden waren.

Für einen Moment ertappte er sich dabei, sich doch tatsächlich mit seiner Situation anzufreunden, forderte sie selbst seinen Geist heraus, zeigte seinem Intellekt Grenzen auf und kitzelte an seinem Ehrgeiz. Ja, sie weckte sogar die Begeisterung eines Forschers in ihm, stellte denn Sinn und Zweck seines bisherigen Lebens in Frage.

Dann jedoch ermahnte er sich schnell wieder an sein eigentliches Ziel denken und sich ganz allein darauf zu konzentrieren, egal wie weit es noch entfernt sein mochte. Doch machte es jetzt schon einen Sinn, wirklich einen Plan ins Augen zu fassen?

Bitter erinnerte er sich daran, dass er inzwischen zwar einige Freiheiten besaß, die darin bestanden, dass er sich frei im Londoner Zentrum bewegen konnte und eine eigene kleine Wohnung unweit des „Kelvin Memorial Archive" bezogen hatte ... aber all das war von Marcus Leuten organisiert worden.

Nur unzulänglich versteckte Kameras in den Räumen, Verfolger bei seinen Streifzügen durch das abendliche London und nicht zuletzt unverhohlene Drohungen, sich ja nicht der Überwachung zu entziehen, sonst würden es seine Leute zu spüren bekommen, führten ihm vor Augen, dass er letztendlich immer noch ein Gefangener war, eine Marionette, die an den Fäden eines anderen tanzte und zu gehorchen hatte ...

Er ballte eine Hand zur Faust, entspannte sich aber gleich wieder, denn die vom Verstand gesteuerte Ernüchterung dämpfte seine aufkeimende Wut. _Nein! Es war einfach zu früh dazu, die Befreiung seiner Gefährten in Angriff zu nehmen._

Noch wurden ihm neben den Zwängen, die ihm Marcus auferlegte, hier und außerhalb des Labors tagtäglich die Grenzen aufgezeigt, die diese neue Zeit und ihr Fortschritt mit sich brachten. Er war noch nicht so weit, um diese zu missachten...

... und deswegen durfte er sich jetzt der offenen Begeisterung für die Wissenschaft und Technik hingeben, so wie er sie zuletzt als Jüngling in sich gespürt hatte. Denn eines durfte er dabei nicht vergessen: Sie half ihm dabei, das Wissen zu verarbeiten und die noch immer vorhandenen Lücken in seinen Kenntnissen auszugleichen und so das nachzuholen, was er in den letzten dreihundert Jahren verpasst hatte.

So war es auch bei diesem Experiment, das am Ende einer langen Entwicklungsphase stand, um die Abschirmung von Photonentorpedos gegen harte kosmische Strahlung zu verbessern, die immer noch Störungen in den Steuerungssystemen verursachte.

Der zweite Schritt der Entwicklungsreihe würde dann vermutlich darin bestehen, die Geschosse für Sensoren und Abtaster aller Art unsichtbar zu machen, was ein Vorteil im Krieg sein würde ... den heraufziehenden Konflikt, den Marcus bei ihrem ersten Gespräch angedeutet hatte.

Seine Mitarbeiter hatten bereits Monate an dem Projekt gearbeitet, bevor er zu ihnen gestoßen waren und waren ziemlich weit gekommen, wenngleich es am Abschluss haperte – aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Er hatte die Ergebnisse ihrer Arbeit zunächst nur studiert, um diese zu verstehen und ein Gefühl für die Materie zu bekommen, als außenstehende Instanz Fragen gestellt, die Abläufe nach und nach immer genauer analysiert und mit ihnen besprochen.

Dabei hatte er die Entwickler immer wieder auf Denkfehler und logische Unsauberkeiten aufmerksam gemacht, die bisher jede Simulation zum Scheitern gebracht hatten. Den technischen Fehlern lagen teilweise auch nur typisch menschliche, moralische Schwächen zugrunde, die typisch für Normalsterbliche waren und die meisten von ihnen daran hinderten ihren Intellekt voll auszunutzen...

„Energielevel stabil. Ich initiiere die zweite Sequenz." Stetsons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Khan richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Experiment, blickte auf die Anzeigen, die seitlich der Scheibe auf Bildschirmen erschienen.

So weit er erkennen konnte, lief alles bisher im Rahmen der Simulationen ab, es gab keine besonderen Abweichungen. Mit einem kurzen Blick seine Mitarbeiter stellte er fest, dass diese ebenfalls nicht beunruhigt wirkten, denn noch musste er sich auch auf deren Urteil verlassen, weil sie ihm Monate oder Jahre an Arbeit und Erfahrungen voraus hatten und dementsprechend mehr von der Materie verstanden, auch wenn er in den letzten Wochen gut aufgeholt hatte..

Der Energieball vergrößerte sich zu einer Kugel in der Größe eines Fußballs und wurde durchscheinender. Jetzt also bildete sich die Abschirmung aus, um die es hier eigentlich ging. Sie schien bereit für den zweiten Schritt.

Die Technikerin sah sich kurz zu ihm um, als suche sie seine Bestätigung und die Erlaubnis zum Start. Er gewährte sie ihr mit einem Nicken.

„Beschieße das Feld mit positiven Teilchen." Konzentriert schob Hopkins einen weiteren Regler vor und studierte dabei die Anzeigen. „Alle Werte im grünen Bereich." Soll ich die Intensität erhöhen, Sir?", fragte sie dann. „Noch haben wir die oberen Grenzwerte des Spektrums nicht erreicht."

Khan öffnete den Mund und wollte ihre Anfrage schon bestätigen, da kniff er plötzlich aus einem Impuls heraus die Augen zusammen und richtete seinen Blick auf den Energieball, starrte diesen intensiver als zuvor an, obwohl die gleißende Helligkeit auch in seinen Augen schmerzte, weil diese sich nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad anpassen konnten.

Er trat näher an das Schaltpult heran und justierte die Vergrößerung auf einem der Bildschirme neu.

Täuschte er sich, oder hatte er da eben Funken gesehen, die ganz und gar nicht nach einer Sinnestäuschung aussahen? Winzige, grade noch für seine Augen sichtbare Explosionen, die es eigentlich so nicht geben durfte, zumindest nicht in dieser Häufigkeit!

Seine inneren und äußeren Sinne schlugen Alarm, sein Gespür für ernstzunehmende Gefahrenmomente, das ihn noch nie betrogen hatte, erwachte. „Brechen Sie das Experiment ab. Sofort!"

Khan bellte seine Mitarbeiter scharf an, was seine Wirkung zumindest bei einer Person nicht verfehlte, Während Geraldine Hopkins erschreckt reagierte und den Beschuss mit Teilchen instinktiv drosselte, drehte sich Stetson überrascht zu ihm um.

„Aber, Sir! Dafür besteht doch kein Gru-"

Nicht nur Khans eisiger Blick, auch ein durchdringender Alarmton erstickte schon im nächsten Augenblick Stetsons Widerspruch im Keim.

Rote Lichter begannen zu blinken., Schutzwände schoben sich vor das Sichtfenster, während die Anzeigen daneben erloschen.

„Überlastung! Warnung! Überlastung!" verkündete eine durchdringend Computerstimme. „Warnung! Strahlung Level vier tritt aus! Verlassen Sie umgehend das Labor! Verschlusssequenz beginnt in dreißig Sekunden, neunundzwanzig..."

Seine Mitarbeiter sahen ihn gehetzt an. „Wenn wir das Experiment nicht ganz abschalten, dann wird das ganze Stockwerk verstrahlt!" stieß die Technikerin entsetzt aus.

„Dann tun Sie was nötig ist. Sofort!" kommandierte Khan und machte eine barsche Handbewegung. Er trat wieder hinter die beiden.

Seine Mitarbeiter wandten sich dem Schaltpult zu. Ihre Hände flogen über die Kontrollen, während die Computerstimme gnadenlos und ruhig weiter nach unten zählte. Die Frau begann leise zu fluchen.

Auch Stetson bemühte, sich von seiner Seite aus das Programm zu beenden. Seinem Gesicht sah man allerdings an, dass er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen würde, weil Störungen seine Eingaben immer wieder löschten.

„Fünfzehn ... vierzehn ..."

Khan blickte von einem zu anderen. Es wurde Zeit, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. 'Sie sind nur Normalsterbliche. Ein verschmerzbarer Kollateralschaden', fuhr ihm durch den Kopf. Er konnte sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen, wenn sie unbedingt verhindern wollten, dass die Strahlung weiter austrat ...

Im nächsten Augenblick jedoch beugte er sich vor, packte er seine Mitarbeiter am Kragen und zerrte sie von ihren Stühlen als seien sie Leichtgewichte, schob sie, ehe sie überhaut reagieren und sich gegen die grobe Behandlung wehren konnten, zur Tür.

„Raus – ich regle das!", befahl er ihnen.

„Aber Sir..."

„Keine Widerrede!" Stetsons Augen weiteten sich, als sich Khans durchdringender Blick in die seinen bohrte. Instinktiv duckte er sich vor ihm und wich zurück, stand unschlüssig in der noch offenen Tür, während Geraldine Hopkins schon im Gang war.

„Zehn ..."

„An der Stirnseite – unter dem Bildschirm ... manuelle Abschaltung ...", stieß der eingeschüchterte Mann doch noch hervor, „Sir, ich hätte vorher daran denken sollen, dass ..."

„... sieben ... sechs ..."

„Ich verstehe! Darüber reden wir später! Raus! Sofort!" Khan drehte sich mit diesen Worten von seinen Mitarbeitern weg, überließ es ihnen, was sie tun wollten.

Er eilte stattdessen mit schnellen Schritten auf die andere Seite des Raums. Vor der Wand spürte er die Strahlung als brennendes Prickeln auf der freiliegenden Haut in seinem Gesicht und an seinen Händen.

„... vier ... drei ..."

Dennoch ließ er sich nicht von den daraus resultierenden Schmerzen davon beirren, löste das Panel aus der Wand und bog es mit aller Kraft weg, als es sich ihm widersetzte. Auch der Hebel, mit dem er die Energiezufuhr unterbrechen konnte, sperrte sich zunächst, als er ihn nach unten drücken wollte– aber hier kamen ihm erneut seine überlegenen Körperkräfte zugute.

„... zwei ... ein-"

Die Verrieglungssequenz schloss die Tür mit einem Zischen, dann klackte und knackte es, weil die Energiezufuhr an mehreren Stellen unterbrochen wurde. Jedes Licht erlosch, auch die nachglimmenden Leuchten in den Wänden.

Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde es im Raum dunkel und still.

Khan wich langsam an die gegenüberliegende Wand zurück. Kein Laut war mehr zu hören, außer seinen Schritten, seinem Atem und dem heftigen Pochen seines Herzens ... und einem leisen Knistern.

Er ließ sich gegen das kalte Kunststoffmetall der Wand sinken. Noch immer spürte er das Brennen der Strahlung auf seiner Haut, doch das Prickeln wurde schwächer. Um so bewusster nahm er jetzt das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Adern wahr, das Aufblähen seiner Lungen, die wie ein Blasebalg arbeiteten. Er brauchte Sauerstoff. So viel wie möglich.

Sein Geist war indessen in heller Aufruhr. Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander, warfen Fragen auf, auf die er sich selbst bisher noch keine Antwort geben konnte: Was hatte er da eben getan? War er verrückt geworden?

_Was verleitete ihn dazu, sein Leben zu riskieren, um Normalsterbliche zu retten? Menschen, die nur einen Bruchteil seiner Spezies wert waren? Bei denen es nicht wichtig gewesen wäre, ob sie überlebten oder starben. Es wären zwei weniger gewesen, die ihn..._

‚Genug!', donnerte sein Verstand mit einem Male dazuwischen und ordnete das Gefühlswirrwarr in Khans Innerem. ‚Darüber kannst du dir später Gedanken machen! Jetzt ist anderes von größerer Bedeutung!'

Sein Körper schüttete derweil Adrenalin aus, um ihn wach und reaktionsfähig zu halten, das half ihm, sich noch einmal aufzurichten und zur Tür zu wanken. Doch dieser Zustand von Stärke hielt leider nicht allzu lange an.

Als die Regeneration seiner Zellen mit voller Wucht einsetzte, beanspruchte sie all seine Kräfte. Ein haltloses Zittern ließ seinen Körper weich werden und zwang ihn regelrecht dazu, in die Knie zu gehen, so sehr er sich dagegen auch wehrte.

Es blieb ihm schließlich nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf den Boden zu setzen, die Knie an den Körper zu ziehen und schließlich in Embryohaltung zusammenzukauern, um sich ganz dem energiezehrenden Heilprozess zu überlassen.

Sein Geist versank in einen Dämmerzustand. Er wurde zwar nicht ganz bewusstlos, aber körperlich so gut wie handlungsunfähig. So bekam er durchaus mit, dass ihn die Sicherheitskräfte nur wenig später fanden und sich um ihn kümmerten – vermutlich als die Strahlenwerte endlich niedrig genug waren, um das Labor mit stärkeren Schutzanzügen wieder zu betreten - konnte aber nichts mehr gegen ihre gut gemeinten, aber unnötigen Bemühungen unternehmen ...


	9. Kapitel 8: Nachwehen

**Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte, Admiral Marcus Büro  
Einige Stunden später**

* * *

„Entschuldige Liebes, aber ich bekomme gerade eine dringende Nachricht herein. Ich melde mich später wieder." Admiral Marcus unterbrach das eher dienstliche als private Gespräch mit seiner Tochter Carol, weil ein rotes Icon auf dem Bildschirm aufleuchtete.

Er aktivierte es mit einem Fingertippen. Während sich die verschlüsselte Verbindung aufbaute, legte sich seine Stirn in Falten.

**_London?_**

Das verhieß nichts Gutes, wenn er daran dachte, wen er dort stationiert hatte. Aus taktischen Gründen war es besser gewesen, Khan dort zu lassen, auch wenn er ihn vielleicht in San Francisco besser unter Kontrolle und Beobachtung gehabt hätte.

Andererseits bestand hier in direkten Umgebung des Sternenflottenhauptquartiers auch immer die Gefahr, dass der Mann aus der Vergangenheit jemandem ins Auge fiel, der die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen konnte und dann die wirklich unangenehmen Fragen stellte.

Eine Person fiel ihm sofort ein. So sehr er Christopher Pike auch persönlich schätzte, sein ehemaliges Protege hatte leider die Maxime der Förderation leider zu sehr verinnerlicht. Das merkte man auch daran, dass der Viceadmiral trotz der Gefangennahme durch Nero und der Folter, die seine körperliche Unversehrtheit zerstört hatte, immer noch keinen Groll gegen die Feinde der Förderation hegte und weiterhin auf Diplomatie und Verständnis ihrer Kultur und Lebensart setzte, auch wenn er die Notwendigkeit, sch gegen Angriffe von Außen zu verteidigen und die Schwachen zu beschützen, einsah...

Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das Gesicht des Londoner Chefarztes. Marcus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das war noch seltsamer, hatte er doch eigentlich den Sicherheitschef des geheimen Stützpunktes erwartet.

„Sir, gut das ich Sie so schnell erreiche!", sagte der Mediziner sichtlich erleichtert.

„Doktor Townhill. Was ist passiert?"

„Es handelt sich um den Augment, Sir", kam der Arzt ohne Umschweige zum Grund seines Anrufs und nannte das Problem direkt beim Namen. Er war einer der wenigen, die um die besondere genetische Struktur Khans wusste.

„Ich meine Commander John Harrison. Ich sollte mich ja persönlich bei Ihnen melden, wenn ein unerwarteter medizinischer Zwischenfall eingetreten ist oder sich sein Gesundheitszustand verändert hat", fügte der Mann schnell hinzu.

„Nun, ersteres ist eingetreten: Harrison hat vor ein paar Stunden eine Strahlendosis abbekommen, die bei einem normalen Menschen schwere Schädigungen verursacht hätte."

„Und?" Marcus beugte sich angespannt vor. „Wie steht es jetzt ihn? Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren?"

„Es ist erstaunlich. Ich wollte es erst selbst kaum glauben. Harrison ist bereits jetzt auf dem Wege der Besserung, auch wenn er im Moment tief schläft. Seine Zellen regenerieren sich und neutralisieren die Verstrahlungen so schnell wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe. Es ist da etwas in seinen roten Blutkörperchen, dass ich noch genauer untersuchen muss."

Der Mediziner rieb sich über die Stirn.

„Die Genetiker, die für das verantwortlich waren, müssen wahren Meister ihres Fachs gewesen sein. Ich wünschte ich könnte das längerfristig untersuchen und weitere Tests mit anderen Strahlenarten durchführen, aber das würde wohl all zu sehr auffallen und gegen die Bestimmungen verstoßen." Er seufzte. „Doch zurück zum Thema. Ich denke, ich kann Harrison spätestens in einer Woche wieder aus der Krankenstation entlassen, wenn nicht sogar schon früher."

„Tun Sie das, was Sie für richtig halten, aber ich verbiete jegliche Tests an Harrison, so sehr es Ihnen auch in den Fingern jucken mag." Marcus stellte damit klar, was er von den Andeutungen und Hoffnungen Townhills hielt.

Noch war Khan Noonien Singh in seiner jetzigen Position viel brauchbarer, konnten seine aus einer Kämpfernatur geborenen Ideen seine Pläne besser vorantreiben, als Untersuchungen, die den Augment nur wieder zu einem Versuchskaninchen degradiert hätten.

Außerdem musste er vorsichtig sein. Khan schien auch jetzt noch immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut zu sein und das gleich in mehrfacher Hinsicht. Daher war es besser, ihn erst einmal weiter in Sicherheit zu wiegen und Hoffnungen zu machen. Was später einmal sein würde, nun, das stand jetzt noch in den Sternen.

Außerdem wollte er nun erst einmal genaueres über den Vorfall erfahren: „Was, zum Teufel, ist eigentlich passiert?"

„So weit ich weiß, Sir, trat bei einem Experiment überraschend Strahlung aus, genaueres wird ihnen sicherlich ein Fachmann sagen können ..." Der Chefmediziner fasste die Ereignisse in wenigen Sätzen zusammen.

„Seine Mitarbeiter Stetson und Hopkins haben nur leichte Verstrahlungen erlitten, die durch Dekontamination und Medikamente beseitigt werden konnten, weil Harrison sie rechtzeitig aus dem Labor bugsiert hat. Ohne sein Eingreifen – so habe ich von den Sicherheitskräften gehört - wären die beiden vermutlich auch nach einer langen Rehabilitationsphase nicht ohne bleibende Schäden davongekommen - und wohl auch noch der ganze Sektor verstrahlt worden."

Admiral Marcus ließ sich an die Lehne seines Stuhles zurücksinken und legte die Stirn noch tiefer in Falten, während er das Gehörte zu verdauen versuchte. Der Arzt mochte seinen Gesichtsausdruck jetzt deuten wie er wollte Seine Besorgnis hatte allerdings andere Gründe als sein Gegenüber vermuten mochten. „Halten Sie mich über Harrisons Zustand auf dem Laufenden und informieren Sie mich auch über die Ergebnisse Ihrer Untersuchungen."

„Ja, Sir. Ich übermittle ihnen in der nächsten Stunden meinen vorläufigen Bericht", entgegnete der Arzt.

Mit einem kurzen Gruß beendete Admiral Marcus dann die Verbindung und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, unschlüssig darüber, was er von der ganzen Sache denken und wie er sie einschätzen sollte.

Khan Noonien Singh hatte normale Menschen gerettet und sich dabei selbst in Gefahr gebracht? Warum? Was wollte er damit erreichen? Aus reiner menschlicher Selbstlosigkeit hatte er dies wohl nicht getan. Oder?

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Das würde dem psychologischen Profil widersprechen, dass seine Experten aus den Berichten der Vergangenheit und den Gesprächen mit dem Augment zusammengestellt hatten. Khan tat normalerweise nichts ohne Grund, wenn es nicht gerade um seinesgleichen ging.

Er war ein ehrgeiziger, machthungriger Mistkerl, der sich um Wohl und Wehe anderer nicht scherte, wenn etwas zu seinem Vorteil gereichte, und im Verlauf seiner Herrschaft genügend Menschen geopfert hatte, um seine Ziele zu erreichen.

Nein, hinter Khans scheinbar selbstloser Tat steckte mit Sicherheit Berechnung und das musste ihn wachsamer als je zuvor machen!

...

...

...

**In einer kleinen Bar in der London Altstadt**  
**Drei Tage später**

* * *

„Auf John Harrison, unseren Lebensretter!" Geraldine Hopkins hob ihr Glas und prostete damit ihrem Kollegen Jacob Stetson zu. Der erwiderte ihre Geste. Beide genossen den Whiskey in kleinen Schlucken und sahen sich dann schweigend an.

„Morgen wird er schon aus der Krankenstation entlassen", sagte der Ingenieur nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell gehen würde, sondern eher damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn in eine Spezialklinik bringen. Die Strahlung war vielleicht nicht tödlich, aber dennoch nicht ohne."

Sein Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hatte unser Chef einfach Glück und ist nicht so heftig erwischt wurden, wie wir dachten."

„Das wäre dann ein ziemlicher Zufall, Geraldine. Gerade beim Notschalter hinten an der Wand dürften die höchsten Strahlenwerte gewesen sein" Stetson seufzte und starrte auf das Eis in seinem Glas. „Ich bin so dämlich, dass ich nicht früher daran gedacht habe, die Notabschaltung zu aktivieren."

„Dann wären aber vielleicht die ganzen Werte verloren gegangen, die uns jetzt geholfen haben, den Fehler zu beseitigen. Auch wenn alles andere nicht gerade gut gelaufen ist, die letzte Sicherung im Netzwerk hat funktioniert und die entscheidenden Momente aufgezeichnet.." Sie streckte die Hand aus und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Gedanken drüber ... letztendlich zählt doch nur eines – Harrison hat uns den Arsch gerettet und ist selbst ganz gut davon gekommen."

„Ja, du hast wohl recht." Der Ingenieur rieb sich unwillkürlich den Hals. „Aber es war nicht ohne, als er uns gepackt und zur Tür geschoben hat. Weder du und ich sind Fliegengewichte, aber es hat sich so angefühlt, als hätte er keine Mühe uns durch den Raum zu bewegen. Mann, wie stark ist der Commander eigentlich? Ich fühle jetzt noch die Stelle, wo er mich angefasst hat und habe einen Moment echt gedacht, er will mir als Leder, so wie er mich angeschaut hat, als ich ihm widersprach."

„Na ja, du treibst unsere Chefs ja auch immer gerne zur Weißglut", kicherte Geraldine Hopkins und grinste schief. „Ich glaube Commander Aldredge hätte dir gerne regelmäßig den Hals umgedreht, wenn du ihm wieder mal mit deinen Anmerkungen ins Konzept gepfuscht hast oder ihm unbedingt widersprechen musstest." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Harrisons hartes Eingreifen war in diesem Moment bei dir bestimmt nötig."

„Ja, und bei ihm hat es auch nicht funktioniert, trotzig zu bleiben. Mann ich hätte mir beinahe in die Hose gemacht bei diesem eiskalten Blick!"

„Dennoch ist es ein gutes Zeichen, dass wir uns auf unseren neuen Chef verlassen können, wenn es hart auf hart kommt, auch bei so etwas wie diesem Zwischenfall", fügte die Technikerin leise hinzu: „Vergiss nicht, Aldredge war zwar ein Genie, was das Fachliche betraf, aber ansonsten eher ein gottverdammt feiges, hinterhältiges ... ich spreche es besser nicht aus. Der hätte sich als Erstes in Sicherheit gebracht, uns eiskalt geopfert und sich dann wieder mit den daraus gewonnenen Erkenntnissen profiliert."

„Da hast du wohl recht. Wo immer er jetzt auch steckt, mir tun schon seine neuen Mitarbeiter leid." Stetson verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Tatsache ist, Harrison hat zwar auch seine Macken, aber irgendwie fängt er an, mir sympathisch zu werden, obwohl er irgendwie unheimlich bleibt..."

„Ach, Jacob ... warte mal ab, vielleicht beginnt jetzt auch langsam bei ihm das Eis zu tauen und er verrät ein bisschen mehr über sich - und wenn nicht, dann müssen wir das wohl auch akzeptieren. Ich jedenfalls bin ihm sehr dankbar und werde ihm die Rettung jedenfalls nicht vergessen."

...

...

...

**Eine Partylocation im Herzen von San Francisco**  
**Am gleichen Tag**

* * *

_„Wow, schön dich zu sehen Marla!"_

_„Wie geht es dir? Ich habe gehört, du treibst dich derzeit in London rum! Kann man sich da wenigstens amüsieren? Ich habe gehört, die Leute da verstünden nichts vom Feiern! Da musst du ja richtig auf Entzug sein!"_

_„Ich denke, auf der Insel sind sie viel zu steif, um die Sau rauszulassen und richtig abzufeiern! Oder täusche ich mich da etwa?"_

_„Hey, du machst ja ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter! Was ist denn los, Hübsche?"_

„Oh, es gibt eine Menge Vorurteile, die nicht stimmen. Glaub mir, einige sind schräger drauf als manche Leute hier in San Francisco ... allerdings habe ich die wirklich scharfen Partys noch nicht entdeckt ... ach und Jerry, und nimm bitte deine Finger da weg ... London ist eben ein ganz anderes Pflaster und man muss erst mal mit den Einheimischen warm werden, ehe sie dir ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen ... Kannst du mich mal durchlassen, Jenny - ich habe bestimmt später Zeit für dich, jetzt muss ich aber erst mal unsere Gastgeberin begrüßen ... das verstehst du doch ... nein, ich hole mir gleich noch einen Drink!"

Marla beantwortete all die Fragen und Begrüßungen halbherzig und kurzangebunden, während sie sich vom Eingang in die Mitte des Raums vorarbeitete. Sie versuchte ihre schlechte Laune mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen, was ihr aber offensichtlich nicht immer gelang, wenn sie in die irritierten oder verunsicherten Gesichter der Freunde sah, mit denen sie noch vor ein paar Wochen wild gefeiert hatte.

Aber London schien sie verändert zu haben – und das lag nicht nur an den Überstunden, die verhindert hatten, dass sie pünktlich zu Christine Chapels Abschiedsfeier nach San Francisco fahren konnte.

Auch nicht die Wut und Frustration, die sich in den letzten Tagen in ihr verstärkt hatten, weil sie immer mehr das Gefühl bekam, abgeschoben worden zu sein. und schon gar nicht das schlechte Gewissen, das sie nach dem Diebstahl der einzigartigen Fotos eigentlich hätte quälen sollen.

Denn das waren sie! Alle anderen bekannten Bildzeugnisse von Khan Noonien Singh, die sie bei einem Datenabgleich gefunden hatte, waren nicht so klar und deutlich gewesen wie diese Aufnahmen einer Spionagedrohne. Sie allein kannte das wahre Aussehen dieses Tyrannen der eugenischen Kriege.

Nein es war ... wie sollte sie das erklären ... eher die ständige Beschäftigung mit einem sehr düsteren Abschnitt der Vergangenheit, den intensiven Einblicken in eine Zeit der Gewalt und Grausamkeit, die auf beiden Seiten regiert hatten.

Nicht nur die Augments hatten Tausende von unschuldigen Menschen getötet, auch die Regierungen, die sich von dem Fluch hatten befreien wollen, den sie selbst ins Leben gebracht hatten, waren bereit gewesen, die gesamte Bevölkerung einer Stadt zu opfern, nur um eine Handvoll genetisch aufgewerteter Menschen zu töten.

Dann war da noch die Frage, ob Khan Noonien Singh und die Augments, die mit ihm geflohen waren, irgendwann und irgendwo zwischen den Sternen glücklich geworden waren, weil sie einen Ort gefunden hatten, den sie für sich selbst gestalten konnten oder ob inzwischen ein Geisterschiff voller Mumien durch das All driftete.

Das war die letzte Erkenntnis, die sie aus alten Aufzeichnungen gewonnen hatte, wenn auch noch nicht in den entsprechenden Bericht eingebunden, den sie alle paar Wochen abzuliefern hatte.

Schließlich war da auch immer noch ihre Wut auf den Verlauf, den ihr Leben nach dem Gespräch mit Admiral Marcus genommen hatte, und die ihr jetzt die Laune so sehr verhagelte.

Statt der Aussicht auf eine Chance, einen der heißbegehrten Plätze auf der Akademie zu bekommen, schien es jetzt immer mehr danach auszusehen, dass sie zusammen mit den Zeugen der Vergangenheit in der British Library verstauben würde ...

„Schatz, was ist denn los? Du machst ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter!" Arme umschlangen sie fest und drückten sie an einen durchtrainierten männlichen Körper. „Ich dachte schon, du lässt dich gar nicht mehr hier sehen!"

„Lass das, Finney! Ich bin nicht mehr dein Schätzchen!" Marla schüttelte die Umarmung eines ihrer vielen Ex-Geliebten mit einem schmerzhaften Stoß in dessen Eingeweide ab und sah Finnegan mürrisch an.

„Aua! Hey, du bist aber ganz schön kratzbürstig heute!" Auch der kräftig gebaute Blondschopf gehörte zu denen, die „es" geschafft hatten, wie seine schwarze Freizeituniform mit dem Sternenflottenemblem auf der Brust zeigte.

Wie, das war ihr allerdings ein Rätsel – immerhin hatte er als Kadett nur Flausen im Kopf gehabt und anderen ständig Streiche gespielt. Sie hatte mit ihm gebrochen, als ihn seine lustige Art nicht mehr amüsiert und sie hinter seine Fassade, in sein wirkliches Gesicht geblickt hatte.

Am Ende war er doch nicht mehr als einer der vielen aufgeblasenen, eingebildeten Gockel von der Akademie erwiesen, die völlig von sich eingenommen waren und meinten, dass allein diese Tatsache sie dazu qualifizierte, jedes Mädchen haben zu können. Und eine weitere seiner Eigenart stieß sie mittlerweile ebenfalls ab ...

Marla verzog das Gesicht. „Du hast schon wieder zu viel intus, Finney!"

Ihr Gegenüber hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ist ja schon gut... Mann, was bist du heute schlecht drauf! Ich erkenne dich ja gar nicht wieder, okay, dann mach doch was du willst...", wandte er sich mit einem verärgerten Brummen ab und verschwand in der Menge.

Die junge Historikerin atmete tief durch und setzte ihren Weg fort, um ein paar Worte mit der Gastgeberin zu reden und sie zu beglückwünschen, dass wenigstens sie es geschafft hatte. Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich allerdings wieder, als sie Carol neben Christine stehen sah, hatte die gut gemeine Vermittlung der Tochter des Admirals doch gerade dafür gesorgt, dass sie jetzt in London festsaß. Einen Moment überlegte Marla, die Begegnung zu vertagen, doch dazu war es schon zu spät – Christine hatte sie entdeckt und winkte sie heran.

So verdrängte Marla erst einmal ihre düstere Laune und trat zu den beiden hin, umarmte die junge Medizinerin, die schon bald als Krankenschwester ihren Dienst auf einer Station am äußeren Rand der Förderation leisten würde und dort vielleicht ein aufregenderes Leben führen konnte als auf der Erde. „Ich freue mich aufrichtig für dich! Du hast es verdient!"

„Danke Liebes", Christine lächelte schief. „Ich brauche auch die Luftveränderung nach dem ganzen Ärger den ich hier mit ein paar Sternenflottenoffizieren hatte, vor allem einem jungen Captain, der sich selbst für unwiderstehlich hält."

Sie verzog das Gesicht und sprach dann weiter.

„Wie ich hörte hat Kirk die kleine Janice Rand auch schon wieder fallen gelassen, weil er sich jetzt an ein Zwillingspärchen herangemacht hat ... aber genug davon, wir sind schließlich keine Highschool-Girls mehr, sondern erwachsene Frauen."

Ihre Augen wurden schmal, als sie die Historikerin aufmerksam musterte. „Dir täte ein wenig Abstand von allem auch gut, glaube ich. Du bist irgendwie ernster als früher. Oder täusche ich mich da?"

„Na klar, täuschst du dich!" Marla lachte und spielte ihren wahren Gemütszustand herunter, um der Freundin ihren Abschied nicht zu verderben und sie mit ihren Sorgen zu belasten. "Vielleicht habe ich einfach in den letzten Wochen zu viel Papierstaub eingeatmet", fügte sie dann mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzu.

„Die Arbeit in dem alten Archiv fördert doch so manches Schätzchen der Vergangenheit wieder ans Licht und das macht Spaß´, glaub mir! Vielleicht kann ich meine Doktorarbeit sogar endlich mal fertig stellen, denn jetzt komme ich endlich an das Material, das mir noch fehlte."

„Du meinst, deine Dissertation über die dunklen Zeiten der Erde? Schickst du mir dann nach Veröffentlichung auch eine Kopie? Es wird bestimmt interessant sein, deine Ausführungen zu lesen", meinte die Krankenschwester freundlich.

„Die Dunklen Zeiten werde ich nur am Rand streifen, ich beschäftige mich eher mit der Epoche davor, als es ganz übel für die Menschheit aussah, weil irgendwelche genetisch manipulierten Supermänner die Erde übernehmen und uns Normalsterbliche versklaven wollten. Glaub mir, da sind ein paar nette Überraschungen ans Licht gekommen, Dinge, die ich auch nicht gedacht hätte."

Marla konnte sich ein bitteres Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie mit einem gewissen Zynismus in der Stimme weitersprach: „Ich habe das ganze Carols Vater zu verdanken. Er meinte, ich könne mich in London nützlich machen, bis endlich eine Stelle als Historikerin in der Flotte für mich frei wäre."

Carol, die bisher nur still dabei gestanden hatte, entging Marlas ätzender Tonfall nicht. Die blonde Frau runzelte die Stirn und nutzte die Gelegenheit aus, um sich in Erinnerung zu bringen.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich ins Aus zu manövrieren", sagte sie leise. „Ich muss aber zugeben, dass sich mein Vater seit der Zerstörung von Vulkan verändert hat. Er versucht es vor mir geheim zu halten ... aber er macht sich viel mehr Sorgen als früher und widmet sich mehr und mehr seinen Aufgaben, deshalb verstehe ich auch nicht, warum er das getan hat."

„Lass gut sein!", beschwichtigte sie Marla augenblicklich. „Ich weiß, wie du deine Unterstützung gemeint hast. Aber wir sollten uns jetzt nicht länger mit trüben Gedanken herumschlagen, sondern Christines Abschied gebührend feiern!", beschloss sie selbst, sich den Abend nicht länger verderben zu lassen. Morgen war auch noch genug Zeit, um über die letzten Worte von Carol nachzudenken und sich vielleicht mit ihr auszusprechen ...


	10. Kapitel 9: Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Geheimer Stützpunkt der Sektion 31 in London  
Am nächsten Tag**

* * *

„Bitte setzten sie sich. Ich bin gleich für Sie da."

Khan nahm wie geheißen Platz und beobachtete den Chefarzt. Sein Gegenüber überflog offensichtlich gerade die Krankenakte. Dabei berührte er mehrmals den Bildschirm. Schließlich huschte für einen Moment ein Licht über seine Augenpartie – ganz offensichtlich ein Retina-Scan, um ihm Zugang zu Daten zu geben, die nicht jedem offen standen.

Das war keine Überraschung für Khan. Durch geschicktes Nachfragen hatte er inzwischen herausgefunden, was der Mediziner über ihn wusste und was nicht. Dieser hatte bei seinen Untersuchungen zwar nicht übersehen können, dass „John Harrison" ein genetisch verbesserter Mensch und schätzungsweise zweihundertfünfzig bis dreihundert Jahre alt war, kannte jedoch weder Khans Herkunft noch seinen richtigen Namen – alles Dinge, die Admiral Marcus aus Gründen, die ihm immer noch nicht ganz klar waren, sauber und ordentlich unter den Tisch gekehrt hatte.

Lieutenant Commander Townhill räusperte sich schließlich und schreckte Khan so aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich habe Sie gerade diensttauglich geschrieben, Commander Harrison. Sie sind vollständig wiederhergestellt ... obwohl ich ziemlich erstaunt über Ihre physische Regenerationsfähigkeit bin. Sie sind ein medizinisches Wunder. Wie ist es möglich, dass Sie sich von einer solchen Strahlendosis erholen konnten?"

„Nun, wenn Ihre zahlreichen Untersuchungen keine Antworten auf diesen Fakt geben konnten, dann kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht weiterhelfen, Doktor Townhill." Khan zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte entschuldigend. „Leider ist die Medizin nicht mein Fachgebiet", entgegnete er ruhig. „Sie ist es nie gewesen."

„Wirklich? Vom Intellekt her wäre es durchaus möglich, dass sie mehr als nur eine Profession beherrschen, denn Sie sind in vielerlei Hinsicht außergewöhnlich." Der Arzt hob den Kopf und sah ihm mit einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit, Nervosität und aufkeimender Neugier in die Augen. „Ich denke, dass Sie längst herausgefunden haben, dass ich weiß, dass Sie ein Augment aus dem späten zwanzigsten Jahrhundert sind", kam er umständlich zum eigentlichen Punkt ihrer Unterredung.

„Vielleicht." Khan zuckte nicht mit einer Wimper. Er blieb äußerlich unbeeindruckt, auch wenn er sich innerlich köstlichamüsierte, ahnte er doch, was als nächstes kommen würde. Der weit über unschuldigen Wissenshunger hinausgehende Glanz in den Augen seines Gegenüber verriet es.

„Ich würde gerne mehr darüber erfahren, wie Sie zu dem wurden, was Sie heute sind", erklärte der Arzt im nächsten Augenblick mit einem drängenden, fast schon verschwörerischen Unterton in der Stimme. „Wissen Sie, auch in unserer heutigen Zeit kann es wichtig werden, die Anpassungs- und Regenerationsfähigkeit des menschlichen Körpers zu steigern, ebenso wie die Körperkraft."

Er machte eine kleine bedeutsame Pause.

„Ich denke dabei nur an die Mannschaften und Offiziere, die auf extraterrestrischen Außenmissionen immer wieder unbekannter Strahlung, höherer Gravitation und anderen Gefahren ausgesetzt sind, die ihrem Körper schweren Schaden zufügen. Es ist meine Aufgabe als Mediziner, Mittel und Wege zu finden, um diese Schädigungen zu behandeln oder am besten gleich zu verhindern..."

_‚... und nebenbei Soldaten zu erschaffen, die mit körperlich oder geistig überlegenen außerirdischen Rassen wie etwa den Vulkaniern mithalten können, wenn es tatsächlich einmal zu einem Krieg der Völker in der Galaxis kommen sollte'_, ergänzte Khan für sich die Anmerkung von Townhill.

Nun, offensichtlich hatte sich Admiral Marcus die richtigen Mitarbeiter in den Führungspositionen dieser mehr oder weniger geheimen Basis ausgesucht, nämlich jene – die bereit waren, Gesetze und Regeln zu brechen, die eigentlich das Grundgerüst ihrer modernen Zivilisation ausmachten.

Er lächelte bitter in sich hinein_. ‚Genau diese Worte habe ich schon vor langer Zeit gehört, als es den Regierungen noch darum ging, uns abzuwerben und nicht direkt zu vernichten ... von Männern und Frauen, die mit schönen Worten die gleichen edlen Absichten vorheuchelten und doch nur eines erreichen wollten – uns zu Instrumenten für ihren eigenen Machterhalt zu machen'_, kommentierte er seine Gedanken zynisch weiter.

Seine Antwort an Townhill blieb jedoch weiterhin die gleiche. „Wie bereits gesagt, dabei kann ich Ihnen nun wirklich nicht helfen. Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, was mich so besonders macht, und ob man das einfach replizieren kann", erklärte Khan katzenfreundlich und beugte sich im nächsten Moment ein Stück vor.

„Außerdem– widerspricht ihre Frage nicht gleich einer ganzen Batterie von Regeln und Gesetzen der Förderation?" konterte er mit einem lauernden Unterton in der Stimme. „Eigentlich müsste ich dem Oberkommando Meldung über Ihre Absichten machen, wenn Sie weiterhin darauf beharren mich auszufragen", zitierte er aus dem Regelkatalog der Sternenflotte.

„Ja, Sir, das könnten Sie, aber damit würden Sie auch Fragen über sich aufwerfen, denn ich würde bei meiner Anhörung nicht verschweigen, dass Ihre besondere genetische Struktur mich erst auf diese Idee gebracht hat", entgegnete der Mediziner ruhig, als wolle er sich nicht einschüchtern lassen, auch wenn er selbst nervös wurde. „Sie müssten dann damit rechnen, selbst zum Objekt einer Untersuchung zu werden!"

„Möglicherweise. Aber das bin ich ja bereits gewohnt ..." Khan wusste, dass er in diesem Moment viel zu hoch pokerte. Wenn Townhill nur ein Wort dieser Unterredung an Admiral Marcus weitergab, dann konnte das üble Folgen haben.

Er suchte den Blick des Mediziners. Versuchte in dessen Augen zu lesen, ohne den anderen zu verunsichern oder in die Enge zu treiben. Aber in diesem Moment fiel ihm kein anderer Weg ein, um sein Gegenüber zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Nun ... wissen Sie, Commander ..." Townhill hielt plötzlich inne und schien einen Moment zu überlegen, das Für und Wider dieses Kräftemessens abzuwägen.

„Vergessen Sie ganz einfach meine letzte Frage. Sie war aus dem Wunsch eines Arztes geboren, seinen anderen Patienten die bestmögliche Hilfe zukommen zu lassen, wenn sich eine neue Chance auftut."

Er sah Khan seinerseits an. „Das All hält Gefahren für die Menschheit bereit, die Sie sich vermutlich noch nicht einmal vorstellen können, weil Sie niemals einen anderen Planeten betreten haben..."

Townhill schwieg erneut und schluckte sichtbar. „Ich habe genügend Opfer der Auswirkungen außerirdischer Krankheiten und der Umwelteinflüsse fremder Planeten gesehen. Manches wirkt sich verheerender auf den menschlichen Organismus aus, als sie denken. Pest, Pocken und Cholera, ja selbst Aids und Ebola, die tödlichsten Seuchen Ihrer Zeit sind dagegen Kinderkrankheiten..."

Ob diese Aussage nur ein Lippenbekenntnis war oder ehrlich gemeint, war durch das dünne Lächeln im Gesicht des Arztes nicht klar zu erkennen. Zumindest schien er einzusehen, dass er so bei Khan nicht weiterkam. Das bewies sein Nachsatz.

„Aber sie haben recht. Die Gesetze, welche die Manipulation und Aufwertung intelligenten Lebens betreffen, bestehen natürlich nicht ohne Grund und ich sollte mich daran erinnern, dass jede Kur auch ihre Nebenwirkungen hat."

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig", erwiderte Khan, froh darüber, dass der Arzt in diesem Moment so schnell klein beigab und nicht weiter auf Antworten drängte, denn es erinnerte ihn nur all zu schmerzhaft an den dunklen Schatten, die sein derzeitiges Leben bestimmten. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was wir miteinander klären müssen?"

„Nein, um Moment nicht", erwiderte Doktor Townhill und lächelte bedauernd. „Nun, dann will ich Sie nicht länger aufhalten. Wenn Sie wollen können Sie sich den Rest des Tages frei nehmen und noch etwas erholen."

„Danke, das ist nicht nötig. Ich habe mich in den letzten Tagen auf der Krankenstation genug erholen können." Khan erhob sich zeitgleich mit dem Mediziner und wandte sich zum Gehen, ignorierte dabei bewusst die ausgestreckte Hand.

In den Augenwinkeln sah er noch, wie sich Townhill wieder in seinen Sessel sinken ließ, und ihm nachdenklich hinterher starrte, ehe er sich wieder seinem Bildschirm widmete und etwas dort eingab.

...

...

...

**Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte, Admiral Marcus Büro  
Einige Minuten später**

* * *

„Nein, Commander Aldregdge, mit den Ergebnissen bin ich nicht zufrieden!", erklärte Admiral Marcus seinem Gegenüber auf dem Bildschirm. „Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, häufen sich die Übergriffe der Klingonen und wir müssen ihnen endlich etwas entgegen setzen, was Ihnen Einhalt gebietet. Sie sollten aufhören, mich zu vertrösten..."

„Ich habe die geheimdienstlichen Dossiers auch gelesen, Sir, und ja, ich und mein Team, arbeiten daran, die Probleme zu lösen, die sich aufgetan haben. Aber im Moment sehe ich kein Weiterkommen, wenn London nicht endlich in die Gänge kommt und seinerseits Ergebnisse liefert", konterte sein Gegenüber. „Sie hätten mich nicht einfach von dort abziehen sollen. Wer auch immer mein Nachfolger dort ist – er scheint die Leute da immer noch nicht im Griff zu haben."

„Sie wissen, Aldredge, warum ich Sie versetzt habe", entgegnete Marcus mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Leider konnte ich die dauernden Beschwerden Ihrer Mitarbeiter nicht mehr länger übersehen und musste handeln, ehe sich die Dienstaufsicht eingeschaltet und unangenehme Fragen gestellt hätte. Außerdem – und das gab eigentlich den Ausschlag - brauchte ich Sie und Ihre außergewöhnlich große fachliche Kompetenz nun für die Koordination für das Projekt am Jupiter."

Sein Gegenüber lächelte geschmeichelt. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie in London inzwischen guten Ersatz für mich gefunden haben", fügte er dann hinzu. „Wann lerne ich diesen Commander Harrison eigentlich einmal persönlich kennen?" fragte er dann lauernd.

Marcus verzog keine Miene.

Er wusste genau, warum er Aldredge so schätzte und dafür einiges in Kauf nahm. Der Mann war auf der einen Seite hochintelligent, gerissen und skrupellos, besaß andererseits aber auch nicht zu übersehende Schwächen und Fehler, nämlich das ausgeprägte Fehlen sozialer Kompetenz, gepaart mit einem unbändigen Ehrgeiz.

Es würde zwar interessant sein, ihn und Khan aufeinander treffen zu lassen, konnte unter Umständen aber auch sehr gefährlich, weil er den Augment immer noch nicht gut genug kannte, um einschätzen zu können, was dieser mit Aldredge anstellen würde. Im umgekehrten Fall kannte er die Antwort.

„Ich muss erst einmal abklären, wie weit London aussieht, dann erhalten Sie Nachricht, Commander", antwortete er unverbindlich, auch wenn ihm in diesem Moment klar wurde, dass sich ein baldiges Aufeinandertreffen der beiden nicht vermeiden lassen würde. „Ich denke, wir sprechen morgen wieder miteinander."

„Natürlich, Sir, das wird das Beste sein. Bis dahin habe ich sicherlich auch weitere Ergebnisse, in Bezug auf die Modifikationen des Warp-Antriebes." Aldregdge streckte schon die Hand aus, um die Verbindung zu unterbrechen, als er sich eines anderen besann: „Ach ja, da ist noch etwas, Sir. Was gedenken sie eigentlich mit dem zweiten Schiff anzustellen, das sich in der Werft befindet? Dieses antiquierte Schiffchen, das schätzungsweise zweihundertfünfzig Jahre alt sein müsste? Hat es überhaupt einen Nutzen für uns? Ich würde es mir gerne einmal genauer angesehen."

Der Admiral zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ärgerte sich innerlich, dass er die Neugier seines Commanders bezüglich anderer Geheimnisse unterschätzt hatte. Denn so sehr er ihn auch schätzte – er vertraute ihm lange nicht in allem. „Aldredge, das Schiff sollte Sie nicht interessieren. Es ist das Projekt ihres Kollegen, des eigentlichen Leiters der Werft", stellte er mit scharfer Stimme klar. „Sie haben, denke ich, jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun."

„Ich verstehe, Sir. Entschuldigen Sie meine dreiste Frage, aber ich war einfach neugierig", lenkte der Commander schnell ein, da er die Warnung durchaus verstand. Ja, auch Aldredge kannte die Spielregeln, obgleich er sich schon vieles herausnahm, was Marcus anderen Offizieren nicht nachgesehen hätte.

Trotzdem war Marcus froh, als sie das Gespräch danach beendeten und lehnte sich nachdenklich in seinen Sessel zurück. Ja, es war an der Zeit, eine Entscheidung bezüglich der „Botany Bay" und ihrer kostbaren Fracht zu treffen, auch wenn er der Werft noch immer für das beste Versteck hielt. Noch war es besser, wenn nicht allzu viele Menschen von ihrer Existenz wussten. Sein Instinkt riet ihm zudem, Aldredge in dieser Sache außen vor zu lassen.

Stattdessen wandte er sich der Nachricht aus London, zu die sich gerade auf dem Bildschirm geöffnet hatte und legte die Stirn in Falten. Khan war wie geplant diensttauglich geschrieben worden. Gut. Den Abschlussbericht von Doktor Townhill würde er sich Sllerdings erst später durchlesen.

Stattdessen traf er eine andere Entscheidung, als er noch einmal an das Gespräch zurückdachte. Vielleicht war es doch gut, die beiden Männer eher früher als später zusammenzubringen und zu sehen, wie sie miteinander umgehen würden.

Dadurch konnte er um so mehr über Khan lernen, denn Aldredge hatte eine Art an sich, die selbst Vulkanier aus der Ruhe bringen konnte, auch wenn sich das gerade einmal im Hochziehen der Augenbrauen äußerte – und das wollte bei der Selbstbeherrschung dieses Volkes schon etwas heißen.

Auf der anderen Seite brauchte sein langjähriger Mitarbeiter einen neuen Ansporn, seine Leistung zu erhöhen. Marcus wurde nämlich das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich der Mann in der letzten Zeit zu sehr auf seinen Lorbeeren ausruhte und dadurch die Arbeit in der geheimen Werft schleifen ließ, so als betrachte er die Versetzung immer noch mehr als Strafe und nicht als Lohn für seine Leistungen..

Deshalb war es vielleicht auch nicht dumm, Aldredge in „Commander Harrison" einen Rivalen zu präsentieren, der ihm seine Position streitig machen konnte. Dieser Umstand würde den Ehrgeiz seines altgedienten Mitarbeiters sicher anstacheln und endlich die Ergebnisse bringen, die sie brauchten, um weiter zu kommen.

In diesem Moment wurde er jedoch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Sir", meldete sich sein Adjutant Wenly. „Ich erhalte gerade dringende Nachrichten vom Flottenhauptquartier, bezüglich der Lage im Omycra-System..."

...

...

...

**Geheimer Stützpunkt der Sektion 31 in London  
Zur gleichen Zeit**

* * *

Khan blieb einen Moment vor der geschlossenen Tür zum Büro des Chefarztes stehen und lauschte, auch wenn er wusste, dass er durch die Dämmung nicht hören konnte, was in dem Raum hinter ihm nun vor sich ging. Aber es war alte Gewohnheit, einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Dann schlug er in Gedanken versunken den Weg zu seiner Sektion ein, denn es gab so viele Dinge, die ihn im Moment beschäftigten, vor allem eines.

Nachdem er aus dem Heilschlaf erwacht war, hatte er sich oft genug gefragt, warum er sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht und diese einfachen Menschen gerettet hatte – und damit etwas über sich verriet, was er eigentlich geheim halten wollen. Denn bisher war den Medizinern wohl nicht klar gewesen, zu was die Zellen in seinem Blut fähig waren.

Für einen Moment war er auf sich selbst wütend.

Welche Folgen sein unüberlegte Verhalten nach sich zog, hatte er ja gerade eben erleben müssen. Und doch verrauchte der Zorn so schnell wie er gekommen war, wenn er die Situation nüchtern und logisch betrachtete.

Es handelte sich um einen taktisch klugen Schachzug, die beiden Menschen zu retten und die Verstrahlung der Sektion aufzuhalten. So konnte er Vorurteile über sich und seine Art widerlegen, die der Admiral sicherlich im Kopf herumspukten und ihn damit verwirren, in Sicherheit wiegen...

Nein, das war es nicht allein!

Die ehrliche Antwort war eine andere, auch wenn die Einsichten, die damit einhergingen schmerzhaft waren. Es handelte sich um eine Schwäche - geboren aus der Menschlichkeit, von der auch er sich nicht freisprechen konnte.

Genau dieser Umstand hatte ihm schon einmal fast das Genick gebrochen...

‚Du hast einfach nur das getan, was notwendig war, um deine Gefolgsleute zu beschützen', erklärte eine Stimme in seinem Geist ruhig. ‚Das sind die beiden – nicht mehr und nicht weniger, auch wenn man sie dir zunächst aufgezwungen hat. Denn, auch wenn du es aus falschem Stolz nicht zugeben willst, du hast gelernt, Stetson und Hopkins aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung und ihrer Kenntnisse zu schätzen. Sonst hättest du sie in den Tagen davor ganz anders behandelt', sprach sie nüchtern weiter.

‚Vergiss nicht – auch vor zweihundertfünfzig Jahren war es dir nicht immer wichtig, ob eine Gefährten genetisch aufgewertet oder natürlich geborene Menschen voller Unzulänglichkeiten waren. Wenn sie dir ihr Leben anvertraut haben, wenn du die Verantwortung für sie übernommen hattest, dann standest du für sie ein. Und zwar nicht nur, weil du dazu in der Lage bist und das Gleiche von ihnen erwartet hast, sondern weil es der Grund ist, für den du lebst und kämpfst.

Denn genau dieser Wesenszug war das fehlende Element, das deine Schöpfer nach einigen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen wieder hinzugefügt haben, weil sie erkannten, dass ihre Übermenschen nur damit effektiver als Maschinen handeln konnten.'

Er drängte die Stimme in den Hintergrund. Sie sprach nicht aus seinem Geist, sondern seinem nur all zu menschlichen Herzen.

In dieser Hinsicht beneidete er die Vulkanier, die ihm in diesem Punkt überlegen waren. Sie hatten es geschafft, so viel Kontrolle über ihren Geist zu bekommen, um nicht im ungünstigsten Augenblick unangenehm von ihren Gefühlen überrascht zu werden. Vielleicht sollte er sie genauer studieren, um in ihrer Philosophie Antworten darauf zu finden, wie sie das geschafft hatten...

Einen Versuch war es wert ... aber darüber konnte er sich später Gedanken machen. Deshalb verdrängte er das Thema lieber erst einmal und dachte lieber an die angenehmeren Facetten seiner Vergangenheit, an die ihn das Gespräch mit dem Arzt ebenfalls erinnert hatte.

Denn bei aller geistigen Überlegenheit, hatten auch seine Gefährten und er sich damals gemäß ihrer Veranlagungen spezialisiert. Khan hatten vor allem die Ingenieurwissenschaften und die Kriegskunst gelegen.

Einer seiner engen Vertrauten, Otto Müller war der Arzt und Biogenetiker unter den Gefährten und hatte sie alle bis ins Detail über die wichtigsten Unterschiede ihrer Spezies zu normalen Menschen aufgeklärt.

Bei jedem von ihnen hatten die genetischen Entwicklungen nämlich anders ausgesehen. Deshalb wusste Khan ganz genau, was an seinem Blut und seinen Zellen eigentlich so besonders war und wie sich das auswirkte, ja sogar, wie er es für seine Zwecke nutzen konnte. Aber das ging niemanden etwas an..

Er seufzte leise und dachte an den alten Freund und die anderen Gefährten, die an einem unbekannten Ort gefangen in der Kryostase lagen. Wie gerne hätte er sie alle jetzt an seiner Seite gewusst, um...

Dann aber wurde er von etwas überrascht, was auch sein überlegener Intellekt nicht voraussehen konnte...


	11. Kapitel 10: Der Widerhall guter Taten

**Geheimer Stützpunkt der Sektion 31 in London  
Minuten später**

* * *

Als sich die Tür öffnete, spürte Khan, dass etwas in dem Komplex, der seiner Leitung unterstand, anders war als sonst. Da war zwar das Summen der Computer und anderen technischen Anlagen im Hintergrund, aber es fehlten alle anderen Arbeitsgeräusche. Und niemand ...

„Herzlich Willkommen zurück, Commander Harrison!", schallte es ihm plötzlich aus vielen Kehlen entgegen.

Sein Körper reagierte sofort, Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern und holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Für einen Moment spannten sich seine Muskeln an und wollten den Körper in eine Abwehrhaltung zwingen, doch bevor dies nach außen hin sichtbar wurde, erkannte sein Verstand, dass keine Gefahr drohte.

Khan blieb stehen und sah irritiert in die Runde.

Er wusste durch Erzählungen und heimliche Beobachtungen, dass die Normalsterblichen solche Rituale untereinander pflegten, aber es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er so etwas persönlich verwickelt war - und dann auch noch im Mittelpunkt stand!

Seine Mitarbeiter hatten sich wie ein Empfangskomitee vor ihm versammelt, an der Spitze die beiden Personen, die ihm ihr Leben und ihre Gesundheit verdankten: Geraldine Hopkins hielt eine Schachtel in den Händen und wagte den ersten Schritt auf ihn zu, gefolgt von Jacob Stetson, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte.

„Sir, ich freue mich darüber, dass Sie wieder wohlauf sind!", erklärte die junge Frau mit einem offenen Lächeln. „Jacob und ich danken Ihnen aus tiefstem Herzen, dass sie unser beider Leben gerettet haben."

Sie blickte verlegen auf die Schachtel hielt sie ihm dann jedoch mit einer entschiedenen Geste entgegen. „Wir haben ein bisschen zusammengelegt. Diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit – ich hoffe Sie finden Gefallen an ihr - ist jedoch nur eine eher unbedeutende Anerkennung, Commander. Es gibt nichts, was Ihren selbstlosen Einsatz vergelten könnte."

_‚Doch die gäbe es...',_ kommentierte eine sachlich-kalte Stimme in Khans Geist. _‚Ein solcher Gefallen hat immer seinen Preis und ist nicht mit einem lächerlichen kleinen Geschenk und einem warmen Händedruck abgegolten.. Du wirst sie sicherlich eines Tages daran erinnern, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, nicht wahr Noonien?'_

Ja, pragmatisch betrachtet, war das die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung. Er sollte sich vielleicht daran halten und den Versuch ihn mit einem nutzlosen Gegenstand zufrieden zu stellen, ignorieren.

Er zögerte dennoch, die Gabe anzunehmen und entsprechende Dankesworte an die Runde zu richten oder sie schroff abzulehnen und sich zurückzuziehen. Stattdessen blickte er den, um ihn herumstehenden, Menschen direkt ins Gesicht, versuchte aus deren Mienenspiel und Augen zu lesen ... und war daraufhin nur noch ratloser.

Denn was ihm die Normalsterblichen da entgegenbrachten, war offene Herzlichkeit. Die Distanz, die die Meisten von ihnen bisher zu ihm gewahrt hatten, war verschwunden oder zumindest geringer geworden.

Die Männer und Frauen um ihn herum betrachteten ihn jetzt ohne Hintergedanken als Teil ihres Teams, ja sie schienen von nun an bereit dazu zu sein ihm freundschaftliches Vertrauen zu schenken –ohne die üblichen Vorbehalte und Ängste, die er sonst von ihresgleichen kannte.

Das war eine irritierende Wahrnehmung, der eine noch erschütterndere Erkenntnis folgte. Selbst bei den einfachen Menschen, die er in der Vergangenheit in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe geduldet hatte, hatten Körpersprache und Blicke, ja ihre ganze Ausstrahlung, immer die unterbewusste Furcht vor seinen Kräften und die instinktive Unterordnung vor dem Stärkeren in sich getragen.

Er hatte immer und jederzeit über ihnen gestanden - und nicht mitten unter ihnen! Nicht einmal unter Seinesgleichen war...

Khan räusperte sich schließlich, um der, für ihn unangenehmen Situation ein Ende zu bereiten. „Danke", sagte er schroff und gleichzeitig verlegener als er wollte. „Es ist nicht nötig, so viel Aufhebens darum zu machen, denn so etwas ist ja nun wirklich selbstverständlich."

Es fühlte sich seltsam und zugleich richtig an, das zu sagen. Denn waren das nicht genau die Worte, die normale Menschen in einem solchen Moment von einem ihrem Helden erwarteten?

Dann sollten sie eben genau dieses Lippenbekenntnis von ihm bekommen, damit sie zufrieden waren. Außerdem würde das keinen Rattenschwanz an weiteren Überlegungen nach sich ziehen, was ihm ebenfalls recht war. Er streckte danach die Hand aus, um das Geschenk entgegen zu nehmen und damit weitere Erwartungen seiner Mitarbeiter zu erfüllen und diese Scharade endlich zu beenden.

Trotzdem blieb die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, sich in einem unwirklichen Szenario zu befinden, das all den Erfahrungen widersprach, die er bisher gemacht hatte. Zugleich wurde er nachdenklich und stellte sich die Frage, ob es wirklich nur daran lag, dass die Männer und Frauen um ihn herum, die ihn freundlich anlächelten und ihm nun auch noch persönlich ihre Achtung aussprachen, nicht wussten, was und vor allem wer er war? Beurteilten sie ihn nur nach dem Eindruck, den sie in den wenigen Wochen ihrer Zusammenarbeit von ihm gewonnen hatten?

Oder steckte mehr dahinter? So etwas wie schwache menschliche Gefühlsduselei?

Auch wenn die zuerst genannten Gründe vermutlich ausschlaggebend waren, letzte Zweifel und ein Hauch von Verwirrung blieben jedoch bestehen, während er reserviert lächelte und einsilbige Antworten gab.

Schließlich hatte ihm auch der letzte die Hand geschüttelt und seine Hochachtung ausgesprochen. Die Runde zerstreute sich und Khan war froh, endlich in sein Büro „flüchten" zu können, um sich wieder der harten Realität stellen zu können – den Arbeit, die in den letzten Tagen sicherlich aufgelaufen war und nicht zuletzt das unvermeidliche Gespräch mit Admiral Marcus, das sicherlich nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde ... ...

...

...

...

**Shuttleport San Franciso, auf dem Weg zu einer Shuttlebucht  
Etwa zur gleichen Zeit**

* * *

Marla rieb sich über die Stirn, doch auch das half nicht, den dumpfen Schmerz, der von den Schläfen ausging und die Benommenheit zu vertreiben. Nun, mit diesen Nachwirkungen musste sie wohl leben, auch die frei erhältlichen Medikamente kamen nicht ganz gegen echten Alkohol an, vor allem nicht gegen die eigentlich illegalen Sorten, die während der Party natürlich auch wieder „wie zufällig" ihren Weg in die Gläser gefunden hatte.

Sie grinste schief, als sie sich dem Shuttle näherte, an dem sie verabredet war. Nachdem ihre schlechte Laune durch das kurze Gespräch mit Christine und Carol verflogen war, hatte sie sich doch noch der Feierlaune hingeben können und sich regelrecht in die ausgelassene Party gestürzt, um für ein paar Stunden abzuschalten. Ein paar Drinks später war es so wie früher gewesen ... nein fast so wie früher.

Denn die alten Freunde waren ihr – wenn man von ein paar Ausnahmen absah – trotzdem irgendwie fade und langweilig vorgekommen. Diesmal war sie auch alleine in ihr Hotelzimmer zurückgekehrt, obwohl sie sich dunkel an einen ziemlich von seinem Charme überzeugten Ensign erinnern konnte, der bis zum Ende der Party an ihr geklebt hatte, um sie für einen One-Night-Stand rumzukriegen.

Früher hätte sie diese Gelegenheit sicherlich nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, zumal er ganz gut ausgesehen hatte... aber diesmal, war ihr der anhängliche Kerl eher lästig gewesen, und sie wusste nicht warum.

Nein, das war falsch. Sie wusste es ganz genau!

Was sie auch immer in der Nacht geträumt hatte – „Er" war ein Teil von ihnen gewesen. Die wenigen Erinnerungsfetzen, die sie bei genauerem Nachdenken noch zusammenbekam, waren allerdings nicht gerade als jugendfrei zu bezeichnen.

Seit sie die alten Fotos im Archiv der Britsh Library gefunden hatte, wurde sie den Verdacht nicht mehr los, dass ihre Hormone verrückt spielten und sie in einen seltsamen Zustand versetzten, obwohl sie die Bilder in ein verschlossenes Fach in ihrer Wohnung verbannt und seither nicht mehr ... als einmal am Tag oder so... angeschaut hatte.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Das war auch nicht gerade normal, oder? Das grenzte ja schon an kindische Schwärmerei. Auf der anderen Seite war sie kein Teenager mehr, der mit seinen Gefühlen nicht haushalten konnte, sondern eine erfahrene Frau, die auch schon die Schattenseite der Liebe erlebt hatte und es eigentlich besser wissen sollte.

Was also verdammt noch mal, war nur so faszinierend an Khan Noonien Singh?

Himmel der Mann war bereits ein paar hundert Jahre alt oder weit weg verschollen im All! Und was noch schwerer wog: Viele Berichtete beschrieben den Übermenschen nicht gerade als einen angenehmen Zeitgenossen, bezeichneten ihn als kaltblütigen Killer, der zu keiner positiven menschlichen Regung fähig war. Der bereit war über die erkaltenden Körper derjenigen zu schreiten, die in seinem Weg standen und Unschuldige zu opfern, wenn es seinen Zwecken nützlich war.

Doch es gab auch einige Aufzeichnungen, die ihn längst nicht so negativ zeichneten und sogar positive Züge an ihm entdeckten. Sie musste nur an den Bericht eines unabhängigen Beobachters und sein Fazit denken.

„Trotz all der Verbrechen, derer er sich schuldig gemacht hat, muss ich feststellen, dass Khan Noonien Singhs Machtergreifung ein Segen für die Region war. Ich konnte nicht feststellen, dass irgendeine Bevölkerungsgruppe unter Rassismus zu leiden hatte oder massiv unterdrückt wurde. Natürlich fühlten sich die Augments den normalen Menschen überlegen, sie beherrschten die Regierung, das Militär und nicht zuletzt auch andere Positionen des öffentlichen Lebens ... aber der Druck, der auf die normale Bevölkerung ausgeübt wurde, war nicht größer als unter anderen Regimes.

_Die einfachen Menschen fühlten sich sogar sicherer als früher, hatten Khan Noonien Singh und seine Mitstreiter durch hartes kompromissloses Durchgreifen doch die Raubzüge nomadischer Banden unterbunden, kümmerten sich um die Folgen von Umweltkatastrophen und sorgten so dafür, dass die Landbevölkerung zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahrzehnten wieder aufatmen und sich bescheidenen Wohlstand aufbauen konnte._

_Man kann Singh zwar unterstellen, dass er eher aus pragmatischen logischen Beweggründen handelt, aber seine Anordnungen zeigen bei genauerer Betrachtung durchaus gewisse Züge von dem, was wir als Menschlichkeit und Moral bezeichnen._

_Ich wage daher zu sagen, dass wir nicht alle Übermenschen grundsätzlich als psychopatische Verbrecher verurteilen sollten, sondern durchaus auch differenzieren sollten. Denn ganz offensichtlich besitzen einige von ihnen sogar menschliche Eigenschaften, die meine Kollegen ihnen gerne absprechen."_

Natürlich betrachtete sie solche Äußerungen kritisch, weil sie nicht wusste, wie viel der Verfasser wirklich gesehen hatte, aber diese Aussagen gefielen ihr, zeichneten sie doch ein sehr interessantes und ganz anderes Bild von einem der gefährlichsten Männer dieser Epoche, den sie gerne einmal ...

Stopp – jetzt gab sie sich doch schon wieder diesen dummen Tagträumen hin!

Marla seufzte. Schade, dass sie wohl nie die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, mit einem Augenzeugen dieser Epoche zu sprechen oder die Geschichte der Erde mit eigenen Augen zu erleben, so wie es schon einige Historiker der Sternenflotte getan hatten, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben wollte, die in der Fachwelt kursierten.

Aber natürlich blieben das nur Mutmaßungen, denn Berichte von solchem Missionen waren klassifiziert, weil Zeitreisen den Regeln der Förderation widersprachen. Zivilisten und vermutlich auch die meisten Mitglieder der Sternenflotte wurden im Dunklen gelassen, ob und wie oft so etwas schon geschehen war.

In diesem Moment staunte sie über sich selbst – so intensiv hatte sie noch nie nach einer Party an ihre Arbeit und das Thema mit dem sie sich beschäftigte, gedacht. London hatte sie doch verändert – ob zum Guten oder Schlechten ... sie wusste es nicht zu sagen. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie jetzt ganz andere Dinge im Kopf als die Party...

Dann riss sie sich jedoch hastig aus ihren Gedankengängen, denn sie sah schon ihr Ziel vor sich und würde es nur noch umrunden müssen, um von Christine Abschied zu nehmen, die heute zu ihrer Raumstation aufbrechen würde, mit einem Zwischenstopp auf einer der großen Basen am Rande des Sonnensystems.

Neid keimte bei der Betrachtung des warpfähigen Shuttles in ihr auf, aber sie schluckte ihn schnell wieder hinunter, denn sie war noch nicht bereit ihre Hoffnung aufzugeben, selbst einmal zu den Sternen zu fliegen. Denn wie sie jetzt bemerkte war auch Carol anwesend, um der gemeinsamen Freundin Lebewohl zu sagen.

Das brachte sie dazu an das Versprechen zu denken, dass ihr die Freundin gegeben hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja schon gute Nachrichten, auch wenn sie noch nicht daran glaubte.

...

...

...

**Geheimer Stützpunkt der Sektion 31 in London  
John Harrisons Büro, Zwei Stunden später**

* * *

„Nun, da Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind, Commander Harrison, erwarte ich Ergebnisse und keine weiteren Heldentaten."

Admiral Marcus kam gleich zum Punkt, kaum dass sich die verschlüsselte Verbindung aufgebaut hatte. Er verzichtete auf die üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln und das Geplänkel, das Normalsterbliche sonst so gerne miteinander zelebrierten. Aber das war nach dem, was Khan gerade eben erst erlebt hatte, geradezu von erfrischender Normalität.

Der ältere Mann musterte ihn mit steinerner Miene.: „Durch Doctor Townhill weiß ich, dass Sie dank ihrer besonderen Physiognomie wieder voll einsatzfähig sind und keiner weiteren Schonung bedürfen. Er bedauert jedoch, dass er nicht mehr darüber erfahren konnte, wie dis möglich war...", fügte er mit einem lauernden Unterton dazu, der Khan aufhorchen ließ. Ob er nun bedauerte, dass der Doktor nicht mehr über dieses „Wunde" herausgefunden hatte, er den Verdacht hegte oder bereits wusste, dass zwischen ihm und dem Chefarzt mehr als nur ein normales medizinisches Entlassungsgespräch gelaufen war, konnte er leider nicht aus den Worten und den Augen seines Gegenüber herauslesen.

„Nun, Sir, ich habe nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass ich Waffenspezialist und Ingenieur bin, vielleicht auch noch ein Stratege – aber kein Allroundgenie, schon gar kein Biogenetiker , wie sie vielleicht gehofft haben. Es gibt unter meiner Crew einige, die wesentlich bewanderter in der Medizin sind als ich", erwiderte Khan ruhig und sachlich, erinnerte sich daran, dass er bereits Townhill gegenüber vielleicht zuviel gewagt hatte.

Eines durfte er nie vergessen: Ein kleiner Triumph würde nichts daran ändern, dass er in diesem Konflikt in der unterlegeneren Position blieb und jeder falsche Schritt das Wohl seiner Freunde gefährdete. Er musste sich damit abfinden, dass er nicht so hoch pokern konnte wie früher. Dennoch konnte er sich auch nicht dazu bringen, den Admiral doch einfach vorzuschlagen, die anderen zu wecken. Die Gelegenheit war jetzt vielleicht günstig, aber sein Stolz und seine Instinkte ließen es nicht zu. Noch nicht.

Stattdessen versuchte er eine andere Strategie. Schließlich war er Leiter seiner Abteilung und hatte gegenüber dem Admiral eine Mitteilungspflicht. Immerhin hatte er in den letzten Stunden die Berichte und Auswertungen seiner Mitarbeiter studiert und kommentiert an diese zurückgegeben, saß gerade an der Zusammenfassung. Warum sollte er also nicht gleich mündlich einen Einblick geben. „Wir - das heißt meine Mitarbeiter und ich - arbeiten bereits daran, den Fehler auszumerzen, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommt. Es sieht recht gut aus, die Ergebnisse müssen nur noch durch weitere Tests verifiziert werden. Ich denke, in einigen Tagen kann ich Ihnen mehr sagen."

Die Augen des Admirals wurden schmal, als Khan das Wörtchen „Wir" benutzte. Er schien den Themawechsel zu akzeptieren, ihm gefiel nicht aber Wortwahl mit der er ausgewichen war. „Reicht übermorgen?", fragte er dann ohne weiter auf den Moment einzugehen.

„Ich denke ja, Sir." Der Augment lächelte in sich hinein. „Ich werde dann am späten Vormittag Verbindung mit Ihnen aufnehmen oder kommen Sie vielleicht auf eine Stippvisite vorbei?"

„Nein, ich erwarte Sie diesmal zur persönlichen Berichterstattung in San Francisco", überraschte ihn der Ältere mit seinem nächsten Satz. „Ich möchte ohnehin noch einiges mehr bezüglich Ihres Einsatzes für Sektion 31 besprechen, denn ich denke, Sie haben sich genug eingewöhnt, um verantwortungsvollere Aufgaben zu übernehmen"

Markus machte eine kurze Pause und schien über etwas nachzudenken.

„Sie werden dann auch Commander Aldredge kennen lernen, Ihren Vorgänger hier in London", erklärte er. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir gemeinsam einige Sachen in Gang bringen, die viel zu lange in einer Warteposition verweilt haben. Erinnern Sie sich noch an unser erstes Gespräch Ihren Erwachen in der Krankenstation."

Khan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Nein, diese Unterhaltung würde er bestimmt nicht so schnell vergessen. Damit hatte er einen klaren Hinweis auf das, was nun kommen würde, auch wenn sein Gegenüber es nicht offen aussprach. Es handelte sich wohl um die „unzivilisierte Bedrohung in dieser zivilisierten Zeit" ...

Der Admiral hob die Hand und berührte seinen Bildschirm. Vor Khan tat sich nur einige Augenblicke später ein weiteres Fenster mit einer Liste unterschiedlichster Dateien auf.

„Bitte studieren Sie die Berichte, die ich ihnen geschickt habe, denn ich würde gerne wissen, wie sie die Lage einschätzen und was wir nun unternehmen sollten. Ihre Expertise wäre mir in diesem Fall sehr wichtig ", erklärte Marcus und sah ihm kurz in die Augen. „Mein persönlicher Adjutant, Lieutenant Wenly, wird Sie übermorgen Nachmittag dann mit einem Shuttle abholen, Commander Harrison. Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, dann wird er Ihnen diese gerne auf dem Flug beantworten, so weit es ihm möglich ist."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Khan erstaunt über die Entwicklung, aber auch neugierig auf das, was er sich nun genauer ansehen sollte.

Marcus musterte ihn noch einmal kritisch und nachdenklich zugleich, straffte dann aber mit einem Male seinen Rücken. „Bis dahin also dann, Commander." Damit schaltete er die Verbindung ab, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Khan Noonien Singh starrte noch einen kurzen Moment weiter auf den Bildschirm, dann stützte er nachdenklich die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und faltete die Hände, um leicht den Kopf darauf zu stützten. Es halb ihm dabei sich zu konzentrieren und die Situation neu einzuschätzen. Es kam tatsächlich einiges ins Rollen, vielleicht mehr, als er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt erhofft hatte, und nicht alles hing mit dem Vorfall im Labor zusammen.

Wie er die Entscheidung des Admirals, ihn nach San Francisco zu holen, einordnen sollte, wusste er zwar noch nicht, denn in den bisherigen Vereinbarungen gab es klare Reglungen über seinen Aktionsradius ... aber das würde er schon noch herausfinden, wenn er in zwei Tagen auf der anderen Seite der Erde war.

Genau so wie die Gründe für den drängenden Unterton in der Stimme seines Gegenspielers, den er zeitweise wahrgenommen hatte. Offensichtlich rannte dem Admiral in Bezug auf seine größte Sorge inzwischen die Zeit davon ...

Dennoch verfiel Khan nicht in Euphorie. Nüchtern betrachtet war er damit immer noch nicht in einer besseren Situation.

Selbst wenn Alexander Marcus jetzt sein Wissen und seine Erfahrungen brauchte, bedeutete das nicht, dass er ihm irgendwelche größeren Zugeständnisse machen würde. Aber der Admiral würde vielleicht eher dazu bereit sein, gewisse Vertragsklauseln zu lockern ... und das konnte ein Anfang für ihn sein, Alternativen für die Rettung seiner Freunde zu finden.


	12. Kapitel 11: Ankunft in San Francisco

**Shuttleport San Franciso, in einer der Abflughallen  
Zwei Tage später**

* * *

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde noch mal mit meinem Vater reden!" Carol umarmte Marla zum Abschied. „Vielleicht bringt das ja was. Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass meine Intervention dich so ins Abseits manövriert hat!"

Die Tochter des Sternenflottenadmirals war froh darüber, dass ihre Freundin, den Abstecher nach San Franciso noch um einen weiteren Tag verlängert konnte. So hatten sie in aller Ruhe Christine verabschieden und sich danach auch noch aussprechen können. Denn das Wohl und Glück ihrer Freundin lag ihr mehr am Herzen, als sie gegenüber der anderen zugeben wollte, war sie doch manchmal ein wenig neidisch auf die rothaarige Historikerin gewesen.

Diese hatte trotz vieler Hürden, die man ihr schon in der Schule zwischen die Beine geworfen hatte, niemals aufgegeben und vieles aus eigener Kraft erreicht hatte, während Carol selbst immer alle Türen offen gestanden hatten. Auch heute konnte sie selten sagen, ob ihre Leistungen den Ausschlag für die Entscheidungen ihrer Professoren und den Leiter der Forschungsabteilungen gegeben hatten oder wieder einmal nur der Name ihres Vaters.

Marla sah sie an. „Hey, ist schon in Ordnung. Vielleicht kommt ja wirklich noch was Gutes aus der ganzen Sache raus. Ich bin immer noch ein wenig darüber sauer, in London festzusitzen ... aber ich entdeckte in den alten Unterlagen eine ganze Menge von Informationen, die mir bisher noch nicht bekannt, die aus irgendwelchen Gründen unter Verschluss waren und so von der Geschichtsschreibung einfach unter den Tisch gekehrt wurden..", erklärte sie mit einem verschwörerischen Klang in der Stimme. „Glaub mir, die Eugenischen Kriege und ihre schillernden Persönlichkeiten hatten mehr Gesichter als man heute denkt. Ich bin da wirklich einer interessanten Sache auf der Spur ..."

„Das klingt sehr spannend." Das plötzliche Lächeln der Rothaarigen munterte auch Carol ein wenig auf und die Worte machte sie zugleich neugierig. „Und was genau hast du da entdeckt?"

„Davon erzähle ich dir irgendwann mal, wenn wir mehr Zeit haben. Jetzt muss ich wohl erst mal zurück ... zu einem griesgrämigen Archivar ... staubigen Akten und rückständigen optischen Medien", seufzte Marla und hob theatralisch die Hand zur Stirn. Dann lachte sie herzlich auf.

„Trotzdem werde ich bei meinem Vater nachhaken und dich unterrichten, wenn ich mehr weiß, warum und weshalb er dir gerade diesen Job in London verschafft hat und dich so sinnlos in der Vergangenheit graben lässt. Denn wenn er so was tut, dann geschieht das bestimmt nicht ohne Grund, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Carol seufzte.

„Allerdings kann das etwas dauern. Im Moment macht er mir Sorgen – das habe ich ja schon gestern angedeutet. In den letzten Wochen vergräbt er sich nur noch in seine Arbeit, sagt unsere wöchentlichen Treffen ab oder ist nicht zu sprechen. Dann behauptet er, das nichts besonderes wäre, auch wenn die Sorgenfalten auf seinem Gesicht jeden Tag tiefer und tiefer werden", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu, denn auch Marlas Erzählungen über das, was sie gerade untersuchte, machte ihr Sorgen. Warum war plötzlich gerade dieser so dunkle Abschnitt der Vergangenheit so wichtig ...

Dann jedoch gab sie sich einen Ruck, als sie bei einem zufälligen Blick bemerkte, dass der Steward des Shuttles schon ungehalten zu ihnen hinüber sah. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Hey, mit familiären Problemen will ich dich jetzt aber auch nicht mehr belasten, du hast genug eigene Sorgen! Und ich glaube, du solltest dich langsam sputen, denn jemand möchte, dass du an Bord kommst."

Marla warf einen Blick über die Schulter und grinste schief. „Sieht wohl so aus. Ich glaube der Typ möchte mir schon den Hals umdrehen, weil ich alles aufhalte. Pass gut auf dich auf, wir bleiben jetzt in engerem Kontakt."

Sie berührte Carol noch einmal an der Schuler, nahm dann ihr Handgepäck auf und folgte der auffordernden bis wütenden Geste vom Eingang des Shuttles, während die Tochter des Admirals ein paar Schritte in die Sicherheitszone zurückwich und noch einmal winkte, als die das Gesicht ihrer Freundin durch eines der Fenster sah.

Als das Shuttle dann endlich startete, wandte sich Carol ab und überlegte, ob sie noch einmal ins Labor gehen, oder den Rest des Tages frei nehmen sollte, um sich von den Aufregungen der letzten Tage zu erholen und in ein paar Datenbanken nachzusehen, was dort über die Eugenischen Kriege geschrieben stand. Vielleicht gab ihr das einen Hinweis auf die Geheimnisse, die ihren Vater quälten.

Im nächsten Moment drehte sie aber überrascht den Kopf in die Richtung in der sie ein vermeintlich vertrautes Gesicht gesehen hatte. Ja, tatsächlich. Das war doch Robert Wenly, der derzeitige Adjutant ihres Vaters!

Der junge Mann, der etwa in ihrem Alter sein musste, verließ gerade einen Bereich des Shuttleports, der nur der Sternenflotte vorbehalten war, in seiner Begleitung ein Offizier, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Die Aufmerksamkeit, die Wenly dem Mann- einem Commander, wenn sie die Abzeichen auf der Uniform richtig erkannte - widmete, verriet ihr, dass der Unbekannte wohl von größerer Bedeutung für ihren Vater war. Doch er musste ganz neu sein, denn sie kannte die meisten von Admiral Marcus Mitarbeiter persönlich. Oder sie hatte zumindest von ihnen gehört und einen Blick in die offiziellen Personalakten werfen dürfen. Doch diesmal hatte ihr Vater absolut nichts von einem Neuzugang erwähnt.

Carol zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte den Mann an der Seite Wenlys genauer. Der schien ein normal gewachsener Durchschnittstyp zu sein, konnte praktisch von überall her aus dem Norden stammen, wenn sie von seiner hellen Haut und den dunklen Haaren ausging. Die steife, distanzierte Haltung war zudem sehr typisch für Europäer. Also ein Skandinavier, vielleicht auch ein Brite.

Eigentlich war auf den ersten Blick nichts wirklich Bemerkenswertes an dem Unbekannten, wenn man einmal von seiner durchtrainierten Figur unter seiner schlichten grauen Uniform absah, die den Mitgliedern der wissenschaftlichen Sektion auf der Erde nämlich meistens fehlte ...

In diesem Moment drehte der Fremde mit einer überraschend schnellen und fließenden Bewegung den Kopf ihre Richtung. Kalte graublaue Augen trafen auf die ihren und drangen fast spürbar in ihr Inneres.

Carol zuckte zusammen. Ein kalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Dann blickte sie zu Boden, denn es war ihr nicht möglich diesen prüfenden und zugleich eisigen Blick lange zu ertragen. Gleichzeitig machte dieser Moment jede Chance zunichte, sich sein Gesicht zu merken, um später in den Datenbanken nach ihm zu suchen.

Erst als die beiden Männer ihr den Rücken zukehrte, sah sie wieder auf und holte tief Luft, fragte sich instinktiv, ob dieser Fremde nicht vielleicht etwas mit den Veränderungen an ihrem Vater zu tun haben konnte ... und nicht nur die immer größer werdende Bedrohung durch das Klingonische Reich, die auch schon an die Medien gedrungen war und viel Stoff für Spekulationen und wilde Gerüchte bot.

Denn etwas an diesem Kerl machte ihr Angst.

Schreckliche Angst.

Auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich völlig irrational war.

...

...

...

**Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte, Admiral Marcus Büro  
Eine Stunde später**

* * *

„Bitte warten Sie hier, Commander Harrison. Admiral Marcus ist gleich für Sie da!", erklärte Lieutenant Wenly. „Wie ich gehört habe, ist er noch in einer Sitzung, aber die müsste gleich zu Ende sein. Darf ich Ihnen noch etwas zu Trinken anbieten?"

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig", antwortete Khan dem jungen Mann, der ihn in London abgeholt und seither nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Der deutete einladend auf einen der Stühle.

Er nahm dies zwar zur Kenntnis, trat aber stattdessen lieber zu der Fensterfläche, um das Panorama zu betrachten, dass sich ihm bot, nachdem er nur sein Datenpad auf den angebotenen Sitzplatz gelegt hatte..

Mehr noch als in London waren hier die alten den neuen Gebäuden gewichen. Einzig die Golden Gate Bridge und Alcatraz waren als Sehenswürdigkeiten für menschliche und außerirdische Besucher erhalten geblieben, wenn er dass auf dem Flug zum Hauptquartier richtig gesehen hatte.

Hier wurde die halbe Sicht von anderen Gebäuden verdeckt, nur hinter den Zwischenräumen, die wie ein Park angelegt waren, schimmerte das Blau des Meeres und die dünne Linie der anderen Seite der Bucht durch. Alles machte einen friedlichen, verträumten Eindruck, vor allem da eine dezente Geräuschkulisse und die Klimaanlage offene Fenster mit angenehmen Temperaturen vorgaukelte.

Erst als er registrierte, dass sich die Tür geschlossen und Wenly damit den Raum verlassen hatte, drehte sich Khan um und betrachtete den Raum etwas genauer, um sich ein Bild von dem Mann zu machen, der ihn benutzte. Dieser war schlicht und unpersönlich eingerichtet, funktionell wie jeder andere Arbeitsplatz, den er in seinem Leben, ob nun damals oder jetzt, kennen gelernt hatte, und scheinbar ganz ohne die vielen Kleinigkeiten, die versuchten, die Nüchternheit aus ihm zu nehmen. Aber das stimmte nicht ganz. Die Bilder an der Wand waren mit Bedacht ausgesucht, um die Persönlichkeit des Mannes, der hier arbeitete wiederzuspiegeln und ihn beim Denken zu unterstützten.

Ein großer Schreibtisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes – eingerichtet wie eine Schaltzentrale von der man vermutlich einiges aus steuern konnte. Vier bequeme Stühle waren um ihn gruppiert – ideal für eine kleine Besprechungsrunde.

Auch auf dem Tisch entdeckte Khan zunächst nichts wirklich Persönliches was ihm mehr über den Admiral verraten hätte.

Dann jedoch stutzte er. Ein Teil schien nicht ganz zu der nüchternen Einrichtung zu passen – ein digital-holografischer Bilderrahmen, der in langsamem Wechsel Bilder einiger Frauen zeigte, eine jünger, eine älter, aber beide blond.

Khan kniff die Augen zusammen. Hatte er nicht die jüngere erst vor kurzem am Shuttleport gesehen? In welchem Zusammenhang stand sie mit dem Admiral?

Die Antwort lag klar auf der Hand, als das Bild erneut wechselte und diesmal eine glückliche Familie mit Mädchen zeigte, das stolz eine Auszeichnung oder ein Diplom präsentierte.

‚Admiral Marcus hat also eine Tochter', notierte er für sich und prägte sich das Aussehen der jungen Frau genau ein. Vielleicht konnte ihm auch dieses Wissen eines Tages sehr nützlich werden, wenn er ein Druckmittel gegen seinen Feind brauchte. Schön, damit war auch der Admiral nicht perfekt und beging Fehler, die ihn angreifbar machten..

Dann setze er seinen Rundgang durch das Büro fort und war noch in Betrachtung eines Gemäldes versunken, das die Landschaft eines fremden Planeten zeigte, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und diesmal zwei Personen eintraten –Marcus und ein untersetzter etwas nervös wirkender Mann mit Halbglatze.

„Ah, sehr gut", stellte der Admiral zufrieden fest und deutete auf Khan, der nun nicht nur den Kopf wandte, sondern auch zu den beiden drehte und sie abwartend ansah. „Commander Aldredge, darf ich Ihnen Commander Harrison vorstellen, Ihren Nachfolger in London?"

Die kleinen dunklen Augen von Marcus' Begleiter musterten den Augment neugierig von Kopf bis Fuß, der schmallippige Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, das allerdings nicht gerade einladend wirkte.

Khan hatte bei diesem Anblick ein Wiesel vor Augen und zog unwillkürlich Vergleiche zur Vergangenheit.

Ja, er kannte diesen Menschentyp nur zu gut. Dieser Mann mochte zwar körperlich schwach sein, aber in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ein wacher und scharfer Verstand wieder, gepaart mit einem Hauch von Grausamkeit und der Neigung in erster Linie an sich zu denken und das Wohl der Allgemeinheit eher in den Hintergrund zu stellen.

Solchen Subjekten war er in seinem Leben zu Genüge begegnet –vor allem unter den Wissenschaftlern, die seinesgleichen erschaffen und denjenigen, die versucht hatten, „ihre Kreaturen" als Waffen und Werkzeuge einzusetzen, um sich nicht wirklich die Hände schmutzig zu machen, aber den Ruhm einzuheimsen. Gegen diese Art Mensch waren literarische Figuren wie Viktor Frankenstein nur naive Waisenknaben, die nichts mit der bitteren Realität zu tun hatten.

Wie stand es aber um die Willensstärke seines Gegenübers, von dem er bisher nicht viel mehr als den Namen gehört hatte? Khan sah Aldredge gezielt in die Augen und testete aus, wie gut dieser seinem Blick standhalten konnte und wollte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da drehte der andere verunsichert den Kopf weg, ballte aber kurz die Fäuste und sah dann wieder zu ihm hin. Er wurde also wütend, wenn man einen seiner wunden Punkte erwischte und das verlieh ihm neue Kraft.

Interessant und gut zu wissen ... Das machte es gleichzeitig einfach, Aldredge zu reizen, um mehr über seine Persönlichkeit heraus zu finden, aber auch gefährlich, weil dieser Menschentypus zu unerwarteten Reaktionen neigte, die kaum einzuschätzen und noch weniger vorherzusehen waren, da diese ihre von Hass gesteuerten Rachegelüste gerne im Verborgenen auslebte.

„Aha, Sie sind also der Neue an Bord!" Die Stimme hatte einen unangenehm schrillen, gleichzeitig aber auch arroganten Beiklang. „Admiral Marcus bezeichnete Sie als hoffnungsvolles Talent und ungeschliffenen Diamanten, aber ich würde mir gerne selbst ansehen, was Sie in den vergangenen Wochen geleistet haben ... wenn man einmal von ihrer ... Heldentat ... absieht", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

Khan horchte auf. Klang da etwa Neid in der Stimme mit? Sein Gegenüber schien keine Rivalen neben sich dulden zu können, deshalb spielte er alles hinunter. Aber dennoch wollte er sich noch nicht ganz festlegen – eine Äußerung spiegelte kaum die komplexe Persönlichkeit dieses Menschentyps wieder.

„So, hat Admiral Marcus das?" Unbeeindruckt sah Khan von einem zum anderen und lächelte herablassend, wohl wissend, dass dieses Verhalten Aldredge noch mehr ärgern würde. Es war jedoch seine Absicht sein Gegenüber bewusst ein wenig mehr zu provozieren.

Denn je mehr er so über den Commander wusste, desto schneller würde er ihn manipulieren, ja vielleicht irgendwann auch kontrollieren können, auch wenn das ein Spiel mit den Feuer sein würde.

Nach einer angemessenen Pause sprach er weiter: „Nun, meine Herren, dann möchte ich den Gegenbeweis antreten. Ich habe natürlich aktuelle Berichte über den Stand der Projekte in London mitgebracht", erklärte und deutete mit einer lässigen Geste in Richtung des Schreibtischs.

Marcus schien seine Taktik zu durchschauen. Er zog kurz eine Augenbraue hoch, stimmte ihm dann aber zu. „Gut, Commander Harrison, dann lassen Sie uns einmal sehen, welche Ergebnisse London vorzuweisen hat."


	13. Kapitel 12: Der Geist des Kriegers

**Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte, Admiral Marcus Büro  
Eine Stunde später**

* * *

Khan wusste, dass die Daten, die er Admiral Marcus und Commander Aldredge präsentierte, für sich sprachen. Bereit in den Tagen, die er noch auf der Krankenstation verbrachte, hatten seine Mitarbeiter erstaunliche Arbeit geleistet und die Fehler gefunden, die zu der Katastrophe geführt hatten. Aber auch er hatte am Ende seinen Teil dazu getan, die Ergebnisse nicht nur überprüft und abgesegnet, sondern auch zu einem Bericht zusammengefügt, der die wichtigsten Punkte übersichtlich hervorhob.

Vielleicht gefiel es Marcus, dass sie gestern nicht nur einen weiteren Testlauf erfolgreich durchgeführt hatten, sondern auch schon die darauf basierende Weiterentwicklungen in Angriff genommen hatten, die bislang ja noch auf Eis gelegen hatten. Auch hier konnte er erste kleinere Zwischenergebnisse und weiterführende Ideen vorweisen.

„Wie bitte, das wollen Sie alles in nur zwei Tagen hingekriegt haben?" Aldredge knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Was haben Sie dieser faulen Bande in London eigentlich verabreicht, dass diese plötzlich so schnell und so konzentriert an ihren Projekten arbeitet, hm?"

Khan runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte er dann, ein wenig irritiert über den letzten Satz. „Stetson und Hopkins haben durchaus gute Ideen", verteidigte er seine Mitarbeiter und verstand nun endlich die gelegentlichen Andeutungen besser, die der Ingenieur und die Technikerin ihm gegenüber bezüglich seines Vorgängers gemacht hatten. Deshalb fügte er genüsslich hinzu: „Man muss ihnen manchmal nur einen kleinen Anstoß geben und sie dann erst einmal eine Weile in Ruhe lassen, damit sie ihre Anregungen selbst weiterspinnen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich zwar regelmäßig nachgehakt habe, um sie an unseren Zeitplan zu erinnern, aber die beiden konnten mir dann auch jedes Mal positive Antworten geben."

„Ach, wirklich? Das ist mir jedenfalls ziemlich neu!" Aldridge stieß einen kichernden Laut aus, um seine Ärger zu überspielen, und rümpfte dann die Nase. „Die beiden sind die lausigsten Mitarbeiter, die ich in meiner ganzen Laufbahn erlebt habe. Vielleicht spielen Hopkins und vor allem Stetson jetzt auch nur mit, um sich einzuschmeicheln, denn sie wissen genau, das sie bei mir bereits auf der Abschussliste gestanden haben." Er schnaubte. „Genau so wie dieser verrückte Scott."

„Meine Herren, bitte!", lenkte der Admiral ein, weil er das verhindern wollte, was Khan schon selbst kommen sah. Eigentlich hatte er sich die passende Antwort zurechtgelegt und bedauerte es jetzt ein wenig, sie nicht aussprechen zu dürfen. Aber ein entsprechender Blick in Aldredges Richtung reichte natürlich auch aus, um den Commander noch weiter zum Kochen zu bringen.

„Es geht hier und jetzt nicht um Führungskompetenzen, sondern um Ergebnisse, und die hat London uns endlich geliefert. Nun müssen wir diese entsprechend verwerten", rief Marcus beide mit scharfer Stimme zur Ordnung. „Daher bitte ich sie noch einmal eindringlich, sich wieder auf das Thema zu fokussieren." Er verstärkte seine Aussage mit einer entsprechenden Geste. „Commander Aldredge – ich bitte um Ihre Einschätzung."

Dieser räusperte sich laut und erwiderte Khans spöttische Musterung mit kalter Verachtung, ehe er seinerseits das Datenpadd entgegennahm, kurz die Zusammenfassung überflog nahm und dann das Wort ergriff.

„Nun, ich denke, das Schutzfeld für die Torpedos können Sie bedenkenlos an das Oberkommando weitergeben, Sir, das verschafft uns Zugeständnisse und Ressourcen, die wir an anderer Stelle gut gebrauchen werden können", stellte er fest. „Immerhin verhindern wir damit weitere Unfälle wie im Fall der ‚U.S.S. Celeron', die uns eine Schiffsbesatzung und zwei wichtige Würdenträger von Andor gekostet haben."

Er schwieg einen Moment und betrachtete nachdenklich die vorliegenden Daten, ehe er weitere Ergebnisse einschätzte. „Auch die Verbesserungen am Konverter der Phaserphalanx, können jetzt nutzbringend eingesetzt werden, denn die friedliebenden Gemüter im Sternenflotten-Kommando werden nichts dagegen haben, etwas punktgenauer auf andere Schiffe schießen zu können, um Leben zu verschonen. Aber ich würde ihnen nur eine abgespeckte Version zur Verfügung stellen, nicht die komplette Entwicklung, zumal diese ja noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen ist."

Dann runzelte er die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Anders sieht es mit dem Rest aus, wie etwa die Verbesserung von Reichweite und Schusskraft bei den Handphasern. Da könnte man uns wie bei der Phaserphalanx leicht einen Strick draus drehen."

Er sah zu Admiral Marcus. „Sie wissen ja leider so gut wie ich, wie schnell die Vulkanier aus unverfänglichen scheinenden Daten Schlüsse ziehen können. Daher würde ich den Bericht noch etwas modifizieren und die Ergebnisse zusammenstreichen, um zu verhindern, das jemand unnötig weiter denkt als er soll. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass einige Personen auf die Gedanken kommen, wir seien Kriegstreiber, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist auch meine Meinung, Commander. Sie haben meine Erlaubnis, die Änderungen vorzunehmen, aber teilen Sie bitte auch Mister Harrison die Punkte Ihrer Überarbeitung mit, damit er weiß, worauf er in der kommenden Zeit achten sollte", erwiderte Marcus ruhig und lächelte. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre offene Einschätzung."

„Nun, Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass die meisten dieser Entwicklungen noch unter meiner Leitung gestartet sind und ich deshalb sehr genau weiß, was wir preisgeben können und was nicht", erklärte Aldredge dann mit einem süffisanten Ton in der Stimme. „Commander Harrison hat in diesen Fällen nur die Abschlüsse der Projekte abgesegnet. Ich bin jedenfalls gespannt, welche Arbeit er selbst in den kommenden Monaten leisten wird."

Khan zuckte nur mit einer Augenbraue und schmunzelte innerlich über den erneuten Versuch des anderen, seine Leistungen herunterzuspielen. Er wusste - seine Leute und er hatten viel mehr geleistet, als nur die Arbeiten abzuschließen. Sie hatten neben den notwendigen Korrekturen auch deutliche Verbesserungen vorgenommen.

Aber wozu sollte er sich darüber ärgern?

Viel interessanter fand er es, dass der Commander während seiner Einschätzung der Arbeiten weitere Informationen über sich preisgegeben hatte. Jetzt verstand er auch warum Aldredge trotz aller charakterlicher Schwächen und Unzulänglichkeiten, aus denen er aber auch keinen Hehl machte, das Vertrauen des Admirals genoss.

Khan revidierte sein erstes Urteil über die Fähigkeiten des Commanders und notierte für sich, dass er ganz offensichtlich nicht nur eine souveräne fachliche Kompetenz im technischen Bereich besaß, sondern auch ein messerscharfer Taktiker und Stratege mit Menschenkenntnis war. Der untersetzte Mann war dadurch weitaus gefährlicher als er zunächst vermutet hatte, vielleicht mehr noch als Marcus: ein gerissener Gegenspieler mit einem wachen Verstand ... und – dem Augment widerstrebte es, ihm das zuzubilligen - dem Geist eines Kriegers ...

...

...

* * *

...

...

„Nun, da dies geklärt wäre," ,schreckte Marcus Khan aus seinen Gedanken, "würde mich einmal interessieren, welche Schlüsse Sie aus den Berichten ziehen, die ich Ihnen geschickt habe, Commander Harrison. Ich hoffe Sie haben die Zeit gefunden, diese ausführlich zu studieren."

„Ja, das hatte ich." Khan wusste, auf was der Admiral heraus wollte und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, während er die Hände leicht gegen die Tischkante stützte. „Sie wünschen eine Einschätzung der Gefahr, die uns vom Klingonischen Reich droht", erklärte er dann bewusst nüchtern und ließ den Blick in der Runde schweifen. „Ich denke, es wird keine Überraschung für Sie sein, dass ich nur zum gleichen Schluss kommen kann wie Sie beide: Ja es wird Krieg geben."

Er machte eine abschätzige Handbewegung. „Ob in einem Monat, in einem Jahr oder in einem Jahrzehnt – die Konfrontation ist unvermeidlich. Es ist nur die Frage, wer in diesem Konflikt den ersten Schritt tun und angreifen wird.

Ich glaube, ich muss Ihnen beiden gegenüber ebenfalls nicht ausführen, dass es sich hier um eine Rasse handelt, die von Natur aus aggressiv veranlagt ist und gar nicht anders kann, als den Kampf zu suchen, um ihren Lebensraum zu erweitern. So wie es auch lange Zeit die Natur des Menschen war, wie Darwin nicht zu Unrecht festgestellt hat.

Die Kultur der Klingonen – soweit sie mir durch ihre Berichte bekannt ist - zeigt dabei sehr vertraute Aspekte. Sie basiert auf zwei Fundamenten. Stärke und Ehre..."

Er hielt einen Moment inne.

„Aspekte, die wir uns vielleicht zunutze machen können, wenn wir zu denken lernen wie dieses Volk. Denn genau so wie die Sikh in Indien oder die Samurai Japans sind sie keine wilden, barbarischen Krieger, die planlos handeln und nicht weiter als über die Klinge ihrer Waffen denken." Wieder holte er tief Luft. „Es wäre falsch zu denken, die Klingonen seien nicht zivilisiert. Nein, gerade weil sie einem strengen Kodex folgen, der ihr Leben definiert, ihnen Sicherheit und ein Ziel gibt, sollten wir sie nicht unterschätzen."

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa sagen, dass Sie überholte Denkweisen bewundern, die der Menschheit in der Vergangenheit nur Ärger machten und diese mehrfach an den Rand des Abgrundes führten?" warf Aldridge spöttisch ein. „Dieses alberne Geschwafel von Ehre und Mut, der Herrschaft des Kriegeradels - das nur die grausame Barbarei verschleiern soll, die so viel Leben geford-"

„Sehen Sie, darin unterscheiden wir uns! Sie sehen nur die Oberfläche, aber nicht was dahinter steckt", schnitt Khan dem Commander das Wort ab. „Denn zu diesen Tugenden –- kommt noch die Disziplin, die es überhaupt erst ermöglicht, die Ausdauer für eine lange Konfrontation mit einem Feind aufzubringen, oder sich aus einer aussichtslosen Lage zu befreien und das Blatt noch einmal zum Guten zu wenden."

Er lächelte böse. „Sie unterschätzen die Vorteile, die ein strenger Ehrenkodex haben kann, Aldredge. Er hilft einem Krieger immer dabei, sich daran zu erinnern, wofür und warum er kämpft, welche Aufgabe er in der Rangordnung hat. Man darf die Regeln und Gebote nur nicht so eng wie ein Korsett schnüren oder für immer festschreiben und sich dann damit selbst die Bewegungsfreiheit nehmen. Geschieht das, verliert man die Fähigkeit, sich anzupassen und flexibel zu bleiben. Geschieht das, kommt es zum Fall solcher Zivilisationen und Lebensanschauungen geführt. Jedoch vollständig untergegangen und vergessen sind sie dadurch noch lange nicht..."

Aldredge schnaubte und machte eine verächtliche Handbewegung.

Er holte Khan damit wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Dieser erschrak vor sich selbst. Was tat er da eigentlich? Er sprach doch nicht zu seinesgleichen, sondern...

Der Augment schluckte den Ärger über sich selbst und seine Leidenschaft für die Kriegerkulturen der Vergangenheit herunter und doch war er gleichzeitig stolz darauf. Schließlich floss in ihm durch die Frau, die ihn ausgetragen und sich in den ersten Jahren um ihn gekümmert hatte, auch das starke Blut der Sikh! Aber all das gehörte hier und jetzt nicht an diesen Ort!

Um von diesem heiklen Punkt, der seine eigene Persönlichkeit betraf abzulenken konnte er sich die folgende Spitze gegen den anderen Commander nicht verkneifen.

„Wer jedoch in Krisensituationen nur an sich denkt und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste handelt, steht schneller als er es sich wünscht ganz alleine da und verliert alles, denn das ist der Moment, in dem ihn seine Gefolgsleute durchschauen und sich von ihm abwenden oder gar verraten. Das hat die irdische Geschichte mehr als einmal bewiesen."

Er fixierte Aldredge kalt. „Sie gewinnen mit ihrem Denken vielleicht einige Schlachten und unter Umständen auch schon einmal einen Krieg, aber damit können sie nicht lange ein Regime aufrecht erhalten oder gar einen Staat formen."

„Woher wollen Sie das denn wissen?" Aldredge verzog das Gesicht und lachte. „Ich gebe schon zu, dass sich die französische Revolution in eine Perversion ihrer selbst verwandelt hat, weil einige der Anführer zu sehr in die eigene Tasche wirtschafteten, aber die Ideen selbst haben überlebt und im nächsten Jahrhundert ganz Europa umgekrempelt. Und zwar nicht durch pure Waffengewalt.

Anders mit Japan. Darf ich sie daran erinnern, wie schnell die Samurai von der Landkarte gefegt wurden und verschwanden, als die Westliche Welt das Land im Jahr 1865 zwang, sich zu öffnen und der Realität zu stellen? Später krähte kein Hahn mehr nach ihren Tugenden und Regeln."

„Glauben Sie das wirklich? Dann kennen Sie die Geschichte aber schlecht", erwiderte Khan ruhig. „Das Japan der Edo-Zeit, war ein stabiler, funktionaler Staat, der zwar strenge Regeln besaß, den Menschen aber Sicherheit und Wohlstand nach Zeiten des Chaos und Krieges gab. Ihr Fehler war es, sich vor der Welt zu verschließen und zuzulassen, dass sie selbst in sich erstarrten, hätten sie nur auf die Strömungen in ihrer Mitte gehört, die Veränderungen propagierten, dann hätten sie den Amerikanern mehr entgegen setzen können. Und ja, als Kaste mögen sie vielleicht untergegangen sein, aber ihre Werte, ihre Regeln und ihre Philosophie haben sich bewahrt und die Kultur noch über weitere Jahrhunderte geprägt und gestützt."

„Oh Gott,, Harrison, jetzt klingen Sie gerade wie einer dieser verbohrten Militärhistoriker, die nur in der Vergangenheit leben und der verbohrten Ansicht sind, damals sei alles besser gewesen. Oder gehören Sie vielleicht sogar irgendeiner obskuren Verbindung, einer altbackenen Sekte an, die diesen barbarischen Gesellschaftsformen noch immer hinterher trauert?", stichelte Aldredge weiter. „Was haben ihre sogenannten kriegerischen Werte, der Menschheit denn überhaupt gebracht? Nur Krieg, Chaos und Leid! Erst nach den Eugenischen und dem dritten Weltkrieg haben die Menschen dazugelernt und diese überkommenen Verhaltensweisen abgeschüttelt!"

„Das Chaos und den Wahnsinn, das zu diesen Kriegen führte, haben machtgierige Politiker und ihre Lobby verursacht, die mit unsauberen Mitteln, Verrat und falschen Versprechungen, erst Fanatiker und Idealisten, später aber auch das eigene Volk gegen sich aufgebracht haben, nicht diejenigen, die ihre Wünsche ausführten."

Khan spürte Wut in sich hochsteigen und vergaß für einen Moment, mit wem er redete und über was.

„Es waren Personen und Organisationen oder Regime, der sogenannten „ersten" Welt, die in erster Linie an ihre eigenen Vorteile dachten, die der eigenen Wirtschaftmacht und dem organisierten Verbrechen in die Hände arbeiteten, um sich selbst zu bereichern. Sie und ihre Interessen waren die Kriegstreiber, nicht die Männer und Frauen, die in ihrem Namen zu den Waffen griffen..."

„Meine Herren!" Admiral Marcus schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und sorgte dafür, dass die beiden zu ihm hinsahen. Vor allem die nächsten Worte brachten Khan wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um Werte der Vergangenheit zu diskutieren, sondern die Probleme der Gegenwart. Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, um was es in dieser Besprechung eigentlich geht?"

Der Augment ließ zischend die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. „Natürlich!", erwiderte er kalt. „Ich versuche nur die Gedankengänge der Klingonen nachzuvollziehen und begreifbar zu machen, indem ich Bezüge zur irdischen Geschichte herstelle und Vergleiche anstelle. Das ist nur der erste Schritt, denn Sie müssen den Gegner erst wirklich verstehen können, um ihn zu besiegen. Vorher ist jeder Versuch zum Scheitern verurteilt."

Um seinen Mund spielte ein zynischer Zug, als sein Blick kurz den anderen Commander streifte. „Aber ich befürchte, das dürfte einigen Personen hier im Raum recht schwer fallen, nicht wahr?"

Dafür erntete er einen strengen Blick von Marcus, der ihn aber wenig störte, denn nun hatte er sich wieder ganz in der Gewalt.

Ruhig fügte er hinzu: „Mit kleinen harmlosen Nadelstichen, zögerlichen Reaktionen auf Angriffe oder dem Austausch der üblichen nichtssagenden, diplomatischen Freundlichkeiten in den Protestnoten wird die Föderation diesem Volk nicht beikommen – eher im Gegenteil: Sie wird stattdessen nur noch mehr Verachtung von ihnen ernten, weil dass eher das Verhalten eines Schwächlings und Feiglings ist."

Er machte eine kleine Pause, um die Worte bei den anderen sacken zu lassen. „Die Förderation muss durch die Sternenflotte zeigen, dass sie auch anders sein kann. Sie muss Stärke, Entschlossenheit und den Mutausstrahlen, alles zu wagen, selbst einen Erstschlag, der eigentlich allem widerspricht, was die Gesetze und Regeln der Förderation ausmacht. Diejenigen, die in ihr dienen, müssen bereit dafür sein, gnadenlos und unerbittlich zuzuschlagen, sich aber auch todesmutig in den Kampf zu stürzen und in Ehre zu sterben, wenn es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt.

Allein das wird die Klingonen beeindrucken und dazu bringen, die Förderation endlich als gleichwertigen Partner im All zu akzeptieren_. - Nur dies und nichts anderes! -_ Dann erst dürfte eine Basis für weitere Verhandlungen und möglicherweise sogar einen länger andauernden Frieden geschaffen sein."

Marcus hatte ihm die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört und lächelte gelegentlich, während Aldredge eher skeptisch dreinblickte. Nun, nachdem Khan seinen Monolog beendet hatte, fragte der Admiral nur: „Und was würden Sie als geeignete Maßnahmen vorschlagen, um genau das zu erreichen?"

„Lassen Sie mich zusammenfassen: Was haben die Klingonen bisher von der Sternenflotte kennen gelernt – waren das nicht überwiegend Forschungsschiffe und Kolonien, die zwar über eine gewisse Bewaffnung verfügten, ihnen aber nicht wirklich etwas entgegensetzen konnten?"

Khan legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Vielleicht würde am Anfang eine kleine Flotte von Schiffen ausreichen – größer, schneller und wendiger als alles, was die Klingonen bisher gesehen haben. Es sollte allein auf den Kampf ausgerichtet sein, bemannt nur mit einer kleinen Crew, die nicht mehr Köpfe als die Besatzung eines klingonischen Schiffes zählt. Es sollten erfahrene Männer und Frauen sein, zu allem entschlossene, starke Krieger, die keine Gnade kennen und ihre Waffen auch im Zweikampf virtuos beherrschen und das tun, was nötig ist. physisch wie psychisch. Sie müssen bereit sein zu töten ohne einen Gedanken auf Moral zu verschwenden."

Er überlegte weiter und lächelte dann. „Die Klingonen bemessen den Wert eines Gegners gerne im Kampf Mann gegen Mann und sehen Zögern, Zurückweichen und Versuche, Gnade zu gewähren und Leben zu verschonen als Schwäche an. Zeigt man nur einen Funken davon, ist es vorbei."

War es das, was Admiral Marcus von ihm hören wollte? Die Bestätigung für das, was er schon längst selbst für sich erkannt und überlegt hatte? Es schien fast so, denn der ältere Mann hatte bei jedem seiner letzten Sätze genickt.

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann blickte der Admiral zwischen seinen den Männern hin und her und ergriff wieder das Wort: „Was halten Sie davon, uns in den nächsten Wochen ein Konzept auszuarbeiten, wie Sie sich das genau vorstellen, Commander Harrison? Commander Aldredge, ich weiß ihre bisherigen Entwürfe durchaus zu würdigen, aber ich halte es für lohnenswert, zu sehen, wie sich ihr Nachfolger ein solches Kriegsschiff vorstellt, um gemeinsam das Beste aus beiden Entwürfen heraus zu holen."

„Sie arbeiten also bereits an einem solchen Schiff", schloss Khan aus den vagen Andeutungen und der nun deutlich mürrischeren Miene von Commander Aldredge, der seinen Mund öffnete, als wolle er etwas sagen.

Doch Marcus gebot ihm mit einer Geste zu schweigen und wandte sich gezielt Khan zu: „Ja, Sie haben das genau richtig erkannt. Wir entwickeln derzeit den Prototypen einer neuen Schiffsklasse. Aber ich war mit den bisherigen Entwürfen und Entwicklungen noch nicht ganz zufrieden, weil ihnen etwas gefehlt hat."

Der Admiral lächelte hintergründig und missachtete die zusammengepressten Lippen und vor Zorn funkelnden Augen von Aldredge.

Auch dass passte zum Psychogramm des Mannes. Schon die Andeutung, dass er vielleicht nicht mehr unersetzbar war, machte ihn zu einer tickenden Zeitbombe. Daher verzichtete Khan in diesem Moment gern darauf, seinen Kollegen zu provozieren, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz auf Marcus.

Der sprach ruhig weiter: „Vielleicht bringen Sie die notwendigen Ideen und Impulse ein, die das Schiff zu einer wirklich schlagkräftigen Waffe machen werden." Sein Blick richtete sich auf den dritten Mann im Raum. „Commander Aldredge wird ihnen deshalb in den nächsten Tagen alle nötigen Unterlagen zukommen lassen."

„Ja, Sir!", knurrte der, verzichtete aber, darauf, Einwände zu erheben, weil er weiterhin nicht beachtet wurde, denn der Admiral blickte ein letztes Mal zu Khan „Ich setze auf sie!", sagte er mit festem Blick und einem Unterton in der Stimme, der noch etwas anderes andeutete: ‚Vielleicht lasse ich dann ja endlich mit mir reden, was ihre Crew betrifft, Mr. Singh ...'


End file.
